Instruments in Tune: Invasion
by Piccolosdragon
Summary: The day the fighters sensed the arrival was the day each had time to reflect that this was the beginning of what could be the end of everything, then as with all past battles they would hope to find a solution.
1. Chapter 1

Instruments in tune: Invasion.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well this is the first chapter to the second installment of Instruments in Tune. It picks up straight after.  
  
The same things apply in this story as the last, listed below.  
  
This is an A\U it does not run along the lines of Dragonball Z, if some characters appear out of character then I do apologize.  
  
This Fic involves Piccolo and some of the other Z fighters along with my own characters.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z they are the sole property of Akira Toriyama a man with a great imagination.  
  
Please do not steal any of the characters I created, they were created by me for the sole purpose of this story.  
  
((In this fic, Namek's are NOT asexual, but they still reproduce Asexually due to their not being any female Namek's in over 500 years))  
  
Let the tale prolong.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Installment Summery:  
  
The months had come as if they were single moments in time.  
  
The Z fighters, the heroic group seemingly unknown to the rest of the world they had been preparing for the new threat as vision by the wise elderly guardian of earth Kami. After the loss of their comrades Tien Yumcha and Chouzu and with less than a year to prepare, assistance was required to have any chance of success.  
  
But they were at a loss no other beings had the strength and endurance to help defend their humble planet, at least most knew of no one, Piccolo the earth born Namek the vagueness of his life also had hidden in it the solution that may have been the fighters only hope.  
  
Bongo another Namek was revealed as Piccolos younger brothers the only other who would bring possibility to help defend the fighters in their cause.  
  
Along with the unsolicited reunion of his brothers many memories were surfaced for the inward Namekian, along with new. and familiar faces that were once unimportant but had now began to make a claim upon him he never thought possible  
  
Now the time had come, the end of preparations and the beginning of the struggle............  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Chapter 1: Anticipation.  
  
The day that the fighters sensed the arrival was the day each had time to reflect that this was the beginning of what could be the end of everything, then as with all past battles they would hope to find a solution.  
  
Goku had planned their strategies with along with Krillin their experience together in past triumphs were a vital asset to their success, Gohan was afraid he knew his father would protect the earth and their lives with his this offered some comfort to the young half saiyijin that looked up to his father more than anything.  
  
Though Gohan was his fathers number one devotee, he had a deep and loving devotion to his sensei having faith that with all of them working as one he felt valiant.  
  
Gohan waited for an opportunity to cut in the conversation between his father and Krillin, they had been so focused at the problem that lingered just beyond the earth's atmosphere.  
  
Seeing a pause, Gohan stepped forward.  
  
"Dad, I need to ask you something." Gohan asked tugging on the sleeve of him fathers orange gi.  
  
Goku was distracted hardly noticing the irritating tugging at his left side, Goku blinked out of his trance turned to fins a somewhat riled Gohan still holding his sleeve.  
  
"Sorry Gohan I wasn't paying attention, what is it son? Goku squatted down he had been so vexed on their situation the needs of his only son had passed him by negligently.  
  
"Its OK dad, I was just wondering.where are they going to land when they come" Gohan asked standing before his father his arms relaxed by his sides, Gohan blinked seeing no immediate response from his father.  
  
Realizing the truth and logic at his son's statement Goku lost his words they had not considered the most important thing to consider, where would this enemy strike.  
  
"Your right Gohan, I can't believe I was careless to forget that. Thank you son" Goku hugged his son with a deep gratitude in his heart.  
  
"Oh my gosh" Krillin slapped his forehead, self blame and anger passing through him making him grit his teeth.  
  
"I can't believe this, all this time planning and we forgot the most important thing, where is he gonna land"  
  
The other fell into silence desperate for a suggestion.  
  
"We wont need to sense him" Piccolo finally spoke up looking up to the heavens perhaps a week was all they had left he thought inwardly.  
  
"Arnt you listening Piccolo if we can't sense him we can't locate him." Krillin said his fists' clenching his voice was almost at a yell as he disputed to the Namek.  
  
Piccolo looked at the much stouter Krillin seeing the frustration rise in him.  
  
"You aren't considering that he has no fear of showing himself, he is not hiding, he wants to find us"  
  
Krillin relaxed his firsts allowing the blood to circulate in his fingers and palms.  
  
"Piccolo's right" Goku spoke coming to stand by Krillin side with Gohan close following close behind.  
  
"This may present a new chance to get the better of him and protect the people on this planet" The group zones in on Goku's idea, they would lead him where they wanted him and outsmart him.  
  
"I sure hope you are right Goku" Krillin rubbed his baldhead exhaling.  
  
The fighters decided on their plan, they would leave this area secure Poetry, Cyndel and Isabelle's safety primarily. Then wait.  
  
Piccolo and the others agreed as they began a slow walk toward the house to inform those inside of what was to be done.  
  
Piccolo with slight more speed than the rest extending his legs to their full capacity his cape trailing behind him his speed carried him to the back porch in seconds.  
  
Poetry was coming down the stairs from seeing why Isabelle seemed so distressed when Piccolo casually entered through the back door; she looked to him and smiled slightly, as she reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Well have you made any progress?" Poetry asked drying her hands in her sunflower printer apron.  
  
Piccolo folder his arms over his chest looking down at his Sister in law, he could see the love Bongo and her had for one another.  
  
"Yes we have reached a decision, I must speak to my student" Piccolo said with a deep undertone, uncrossing his arms he walked past Poetry intended on going to Isabelle's bedroom.  
  
"Wait Piccolo she is asleep perhaps you can speak to her when she awakens"  
  
Piccolo stopped halfway up the stairs hearing Poetries words, without turning to face her he responded.  
  
"I will not disturb her, I will wait until she awakens" Piccolo continued walking up the stairs disappearing around the corner.  
  
Poetry was slightly taken back by his seemingly compassion toward his student, she had been told about her husband the brutal treatment he received from his sensei/brother when they were young.  
  
Making the sign of the cross Poetry thank god she was not around to have witnessed this brutality even if it was training, she was not one to judge one on their past and Piccolo was no exception.  
  
She turned around simultaneously as her husband along with Goku, Krillin, Gohan came walking through the back door lagging behind was Vegeta.  
  
"Where is Piccolo?" were the first words emitted from Bongo's lips Poetry knew her husband was resolute on his belief that Piccolo was not to be trusted, even after all the training and time together.  
  
  
  
Poetry then realized if Bongo knew where the precise location of his brother was in his Isabelle's bedroom no matter how innocent the intensions may be there he would be furious.  
  
"I'm not certain he left a few minutes ago" Poetry hoped it would be enough she hated lying to him his generosity and sincerity made her heart tear as she lied to his face.  
  
"Alright, I need to speak to you please join me in the living room and bring Cyndel"  
  
With no reason to doubt her words Bongo, lead the rest of the fighters to the living room whilst Poetry headed toward the upstairs to Cyndel's bedroom to fetch her at Bongos request.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Thank you all for reading.Please review and let me know how I did on the first chapter..  
  
It may have been shorter but the next one I promise will be longer.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Instruments in tune: Invasion  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews; I will probably not update this installment as regularly as I did the other, I have a few assignments to do for school.but I promise to do my best.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Chapter 2: For ones own good  
  
Piccolo reached the top of the stairs he turned the blind corner toward Isabelle's bedroom door; he stopped inches from the door placing his ear against the door.  
  
He could hear the faint gentle breaths emitting from her telling his she was asleep as Poetry had said, he looked down to the door knob grasping it and silently turning it without so much as a creek.  
  
He entered the dimly lit bedroom he was in only hours earlier when he brought Isabelle back, the curtains were drawn but the skylight giving off the only light making anything visible.  
  
Closing the door behind him he heard movement in the downstairs area the back door opening and footsteps coming inside and to a stop, he knew it was the rest of the fighters he was not particularly interested and was about to turn when he heard his name being mentioned.  
  
"Where is Piccolo?"  
  
"I'm not certain he left a few minutes ago"  
  
"Alright, I need to speak to you please join me in the living room and bring Cyndel"  
  
Then footsteps came up the stairs around the corner but passed the room Piccolo was standing in listening and further down the hall.  
  
Moments later two sets of steps walked past and back down the stairs toward the living room.  
  
*Hmm, she could have just told him I was up here, why didn't she*  
  
Piccolo thought overhearing the conversation with his well-developed hearing capabilities.  
  
He turned away from the door closing it fully as his eyes came to rest on the motionless form spread over the lace bed spread, one of her arms dangling off the side of the bed she slept.  
  
Piccolo approached the bed stopping beside Isabelle's arm that hung over the side, gently he picked it up resting it on the pillow beside her face before releasing he used his other hand he moved her long thick braid to out of the way exposing the light tan skin of her neck.  
  
*Sleep just sleep* Was all he could say in his mind, observing her he knew he could sit there and watch her slumber forever.  
  
He moved away releasing Isabelle's arm he situated himself a few feet away from her bed attempting to meditate he found the dim light room very soothing along with Isabelle's steady breathing he closed his eyes waiting for her to stir.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Tempo's temporary throne on the bridge of the leg graced ship was now accompanied by another on either side, in each sat the devilishly possessed Slit and Clip.. their breaths emitted a grinding sound that was enough to chisel bone through the flesh.  
  
Tempo sat upon his throne his tail tilting gently as he watched the surroundings out the enormous window above the control panels at the font of the bridge.  
  
Clip and Slit became to drool simultaneously their saber like claws twitching with anticipation as the ship gracefully moved through the solar system toward the sun.  
  
"Ahhh, what planet is that Lieutenant?"  
  
Tempo smirked at the sight of a small to medium sized planet with a faint ring circling it vertically the color a mix of green and blue.  
  
The lieutenant took a short focused observation of the passing planet it was one of the nine also a cold planet compared to the some in the system.  
  
"My lord that is the planet Uranus, it is the second most outer planet of this solar system" The lieutenant remarks standing straight hoping the explanation would be enough to save his life.  
  
Tempo leaned forward on his throne his staff clutched in his right hand the other rubbing his chin he hummed observing the planet.  
  
"Is there any life on this planet Lieutenant?" He asked without changing his composure.  
  
"Well no there is not my lord" The lieutenant was curious to know why the question was even asked and the reason behind it but he would not dare ask.  
  
"Hmmm hmmm hmmm" Mused Tempo as he leaned his back against his throne.  
  
"What a shame I would have enjoyed this more if there were" He smiled his teeth peaking through his purple lips.  
  
Clip and Slit began to giggle like children they knew what was next.  
  
Tempo rose to his feet he approached the large window staff I hand.  
  
"Destroy it"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Poetry walked into the living room a medium sized Cyndel following close behind her blond locks now wavy fastened in a bun at the base of her neck.  
  
"My dear, Cyndel we have come to a decision, you can tell Isabelle once you know"  
  
Poetry nodded, Cyndel watched her long slender antenna dangling above her head she turned to each of the fighters none paying any attention until the last face she passed.  
  
A warm and gentle smile came from the young half saiyajin Gohan he reassured the young Namek that all was well and everything would be all right.  
  
Cyndel returned the smile turning her attention back to her father as he began to speak.  
  
"It has been decided that You two and Isabelle will be hidden away from view perhaps at a great distance to insure your safely"  
  
Cyndel was about to protest, she did not want to hide away, she wanted to help being young she did not realize the dangers involved.  
  
"No father, I will not hide away like a coward, I want to help and I know aunt Isabelle wants to help too"  
  
Cyndel stood on her feet unaffected by the many stares she now received by the fighters her mother and Bongo.  
  
"You will do as you are told, this is for your own safety as well as your aunt Isabelle's, you can not fight and even if you could I would not allow it"  
  
Bongo was shocked by his daughters outburst, never had she reacted in such a manner toward him.  
  
"Aunt Isabelle can protect me, she knows how to fight that's what she did when she was out training with uncle Piccolo all those months"  
  
The words so easily used by his daughter were absorbed by Bongo like a knife in the gut; referring to his brother, as uncle was wrong he was no uncle he was still to him demon.  
  
Bongo stood up his head boiling. "That's enough you will do as I say no more arguments, understand"  
  
Cyndel tuned away running toward her room she ran up the stairs and out of view, the fighters winced when she slammed her bedroom door causing the picture frames on the wall to buckle.  
  
Bongo sat down again on the couch he looked at his wife her head down not facing him.  
  
"You understand I must think about you and them first"  
  
Poetry looked into his eyes nodding she smiled weakly and briefly.  
  
"Yes I understand, I will speak to her she will understand" Poetry excused herself from the living room.  
  
The fighters were silent not breathing a word Krillin sat on the floor twiddling hi thumbs and occasionally rubbing his forehead; Goku sat on the couch beside Bongo & Vegeta leaned against the wall staring out the closest window.  
  
Cyndel was up in her bedroom, her eyes now glazed over but she was not crying profusely only a few tears escaped her eyes, she didn't turn when she heard a faint knock at the door.  
  
She expected it would be her mother coming to lecture her about now giving such outburst in front of guests and especially not to her father, she ignored the first set of knocks hoping the individual would leave.  
  
Another set of knocks only slightly loader vibrated through the door, Cyndel gritted her teeth she was not interested in being told to apologies or anything else as such. Yet again she ignored it crossing her arms over her chest as she stared out her window, the door creaked open slightly Cyndel turned about to verbally blast her parent for coming to her room and that she would emerge when she was good and ready.  
  
"I will co....oh its you I, I, I thought is was someone else.  
  
Cyndel stopped surprised by her self-inviting guest.  
  
"May I please come in?" The individual solicited seeing the distress in Cyndel's face.  
  
Her face lightened as she sat down in the chair close by her bed motioning his to come it.  
  
"Yes you may come in Gohan"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Thank you all for reading please review.......... 


	3. Chapter 3

Instruments in Tune  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Author's note: Thank you for the kind reviews everyone.  
  
As I said I will not update this installment as often as I did the last.but I will update.thanks again and god bless.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Chapter 3: Empathize the menace.  
  
  
  
Kami stood upon the lookout his head bowed his eyes hidden by his eyelids he leaning on his staff he found divulged in perhaps what would be the last few hours to days of tranquility that he would have for a long time.  
  
Mr.Popo walked out of the one of the various rooms of the lookout with a tray of tea he saw the concern in the guardian's behavior he tried to reassuring and calming to the mood.  
  
In what seemed like an Armageddon of his tranquility, Kami gasped his eyes wide open sweat beading on his brow flowing down over his entire face he collapsed to his hands and knees pain singed on his face.  
  
"KAMI" Mr.Popo dropped the tray to the ground running to the guardian he kneeled down by his side"  
  
"Kami please, tell me what's wrong?"  
  
The pain that seemed to be tattooed into Kami's face softened at hearing the stouter black genie.  
  
"He is an inhumane monster, he is malicious and must be stopped at all costs" Kami managed to exhale through the pain he felt within him.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Elsewhere King ki was equally in pain and frustration he had felt it, the absence and destruction what was once nine were now eight, he erected hi antenna to contact the elderly guardian of earth.  
  
*KAMI..KAMI.. can you hear me?"  
  
Kami lifted his head hearing the faint yet familiar voice of the great king ki. *King.. Ki I am here*  
  
Kami winced from the pain in his heart.  
  
*He has destroyed one of the planets in your solar system.. he is close to you I can do nothing from here you must stop him*  
  
The ki clutched his fists, the anger rising in him as it did when Frieza was on a rampage on old Namek in search of the Dragonballs.  
  
*Yes King ki, they are prepared for his arrival.. but I fear they are not prepared for what they are about to face*  
  
Kami with the help of Mr.Popo rose to his feet the channel between he and King ki had fazed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Nearly an hour had passed from when Piccolo entered Isabelle's bedroom and taken his position a few feet from her bed to meditate, he now hovered a few feet above the floorboards.  
  
He had never seen her sleep so much from the entire time they had spent together in training she never slept so long during the day she never even took naps.  
  
*I need to wake her and tell her of the plan, its been to long*  
  
He opened his eyes seconds later when he noticed her breathing had increased a notch through his sensitive eardrums.  
  
Isabelle breathed out deeply through her nostrils her eyes still sealed she turned onto her back stretching her smooth arms like a cat above her head.  
  
Both Piccolos eyes were now open as he watched her; he analyzed every movement she made making note of how gracefully she moved but he drowned his desire with reluctance .  
  
Isabelle covered the yawn that emitted from her mouth with her hand as she opened her eyes and looked above her out the skylight.  
  
"You took your time in becoming wakeful"  
  
Isabelle jumped turning to see her sensei was only feet away so inconspicuous she would have made no note of his presents if he did not speak up.  
  
"Piccolo, you frightened me" Isabelle sat upright on the lace bed spread swinging her legs over the side.  
  
"Yes for a nap it was long, I'm sorry how long have you been waiting."  
  
Piccolo closed his eyes slowly as he returned to a meditative state but was sharply alert.  
  
"Too long, I need to speak with you"  
  
Isabelle noticed the slight irritation in his voice, had she said or done something to upset him she felt hurt thought it was a hardly a reason to be.  
  
"It has been decided that you and your brothers family will be hidden away for safety reasons, far from here we will leave for this place in a few hours"  
  
Piccolo now stood to his feet and began approaching the window to make his exit, hoping against all odds that she would not protest he had no desire to give a reason.  
  
"Piccolo?" Isabelle asked her voice almost a whisper  
  
Piccolo stopped looking over his shoulder; the tone in her voice aroused his curiosity.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Isabelle's folder her arms, staring at the floorboards she spoke unable to face him.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Isabelle now slowly looked up to meet the confused Namek she loved look at her with confusion.  
  
"Hmm be ready when I return, that's when we will leave"  
  
Isabelle nodded as she watched Piccolo leap off the window frame and fade disappear into thin air.  
  
She frowned then headed for her closet opening the doors she reached it pulling out a green off the shoulder top and a graceful black skirt, she casually removed the clothing that at the time downed her body and replaced them with her selected clothing.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
"Its is unfair Gohan, daddy does not let me do anything" Cyndel paced around her medium sized bedroom her frustration still fresh, Gohan watched her pace he could feel the ki as t soured like a thermometer in lava.  
  
"But its for your safety Cyndel and your mums and miss Isabella" Gohan said as he sat on the edge of her bed wearing the Gi he had been given by Piccolo so long ago.  
  
Cyndel stopped and turned to Gohan she and had been become companions in this adult driven alliance, being closest in age to anyone else, logically they found a kindred spirit.  
  
Gohan would always be truthful and say things as they were and what was right, no matter what she wanted to believe she knew he was right.  
  
"Owww, I know Gohan but I feel so worthless not putting in my share"  
  
Cyndel took a seat in the small wooden chair that she just managed to fit in by her bed opposite Gohan.  
  
"Your not, you are the reason your dad is helping us you know"  
  
Gohan said knowing that Bongo's reasons were as honorable as his father Goku's was was, they wanted to protect their families.  
  
Cyndel looked at Gohan realizing it was true, no matter how badly she would not emit to it.  
  
"I guess you are right Gohan, ill go and apologies for making a scene.but only because I know its what you want"  
  
She said hoping that her guilt for her actions did not show; rather she was prodding of the outburst.  
  
Gohan smiled knowing too well the guilt she felt her inherited kindness and pure heart melted away every ounce of malice she had even that which she tried to project at that moment.  
  
"OK let's go" Gohan jumped off the bed followed close behind by Cyndel, they walked through the door toward the down stairs area.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Thank you for reading and please review.... 


	4. Chapter 4

Instrument in tune: Invasion  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Sorry for not updating as regularly lately, I have had a couple of assignments and tests to study for in school but my holidays start tomorrow afternoon so updates will come more regularly.  
  
However, thank you again to the wonderful reviewers who reviewed the last chapter.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter 4: One good deed.  
  
Isabelle stood in front of the full length mirror on her wall by the closet she had just opened, now downed in her selected wear she observed herself straightening the silky black skirt that flowed down to her knee the rib on an angle with a wide frill.  
  
The lime top she wore hung off her shoulders revealing her feminine yet ample frame.  
  
Turning away from the mirror she stood in the middle of her empty room wondering about the conversation that had taken place moments ago with Piccolo why had Piccolo suddenly tainted toward her to treat her as a burden, something that HAD to be looked after without his being to his liking almost with 'spite'  
  
With this word entering her mind, she shook her head regretting the thought perhaps she was mistaken, he may have just been pre-occupied with what was at hand.  
  
"This is so pointless, I expect too much from him with the trouble we have coming toward us all I worry about is the attention span he has for me how could I be so selfish"  
  
She said aloud as she sat by the window in front of the table situated there  
  
Her hair was matted from her slumber she quickly unbraided it brushing her waist length golden strands with the nearby brush; she closed her eyes slowly the brush passing through her hair.  
  
Flooding the memorable sensation of Piccolos fingers gently passing thorough her hair and over her scalp as she lay beneath him filling her with bliss.  
  
After re-braiding her hair, she lifted from the chair and desk by her window.  
  
She sat on the edge of her bed slowly she lay down resting her head upon her folder arms, her face veiled into the lace of the bed still pondering of whether her fears were true whilst she awaited Piccolos return.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Gohan ran from Cyndel's bedroom followed closely behind by the young half Namek, reaching the stairs Gohan leapt the entire plight to the bottom he giggled when he turned to find Cyndel coming down a step at a time.  
  
"Ha ha come on I can sleep faster than that"  
  
Cyndel stopped gawking at Gohan's comment she smirked jumping the remaining four steps to the ground landing beside Gohan.  
  
"That was your wake up call," Cyndel said still smirking but much more softly.  
  
"O.. K.lets go, you need to apologies" Gohan said reaching for Cyndel's arm he pulled the slightly shorter girl toward the living room where the fighters still sat awaiting the dinner that Poetry was preparing, it would be their last meal perhaps of their lives.  
  
Arriving at the doorway of the living room, it was utter silent all were there but the silence was agony to the half saiyajin and half Namek's ears as they watched their fathers and other fighters being graced in apprehension.  
  
"Gohan, were did you go son, I noticed you had disappeared"  
  
Goku stood from his place next to Bongo on the couch approaching the young children at the doorway.  
  
"Dad Cyndel has something to say" Gohan stepped aside revealing the guilt stricken Cyndel.  
  
Goku also stepped aside as Cyndel approached her father on the couch, her hands behind her back eyes to the floor she stopped.  
  
Bongo sat his arms folder he looked at the head of golden locks before him, prepared to scold his daughter for the behavior she had displayed but refrained, he would not disdain her as she prepared to apologies voluntarily to him.  
  
"Father, I would like to apologies for my behavior"  
  
Cyndel's eyes remained glued to the floor her voiced muffed from, speaking with her head cocked.  
  
"I am sorry for my disagreeing, I understand that its for out safety that we be hidden from harm"  
  
Cyndel finally lifted her head to look into her stern yet gentle hearted father face.  
  
"I'm sorry, can you forgive me"  
  
Bongo looked into the ebony eyes of his daughter even he could see the sincerity and felt his own guilt.  
  
He reached down scooping up Cyndel in his arms holding her firmly to his chest; Cyndel in turn grasped her father around his neck submerging her face into Bongos gi.  
  
"Of course I forgive you, you are my daughter and I will always love you with all my heart, nothing can ever stop me from loving and forgiving you.. nothing"  
  
Bongo whispered into Cyndel's ear as they embraced, Cyndel nodded her face still concealed in the gi.  
  
Gohan was smiling happy to see the sight; Goku placed his hand on his son's shoulder they looked at one another.  
  
"It was a good deed you did Gohan, it makes me proud" Goku said to a still smiling Gohan. Krillin had no tears but had the pang to spill them in his chest seeing the sight.  
  
Vegeta leaned against the wall on the father side of the room; he watched the proceedings on the couch before returning to the window.  
  
"Bah, pathetic weaklings" He snickered.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Isabelle decided to wait no longer in her room, she wanted Poetry from when they had arrived she had not properly spoken to her apart from running past and up stairs in tears.  
  
Exited the room allowing her eyes to adjust to the light in the house she found the staircase and slowly walked down at the bottom she looked to see the backs or Goku and Gohan in the living room doorway.  
  
Looking past the two she saw Bongo and Cyndel embracing tightly on the couch, unknown to what had taken place she still smiled at the scene it warmed her heart she loved them both.  
  
She walked on into the kitchen where Poetry was preparing dinner.  
  
"Well good day to you sleepy one its good to see you"  
  
Poetry mused as she walked to her friend embracing her tightly to her, Isabelle returned the embrace her friend was the closest thing to a mother she had in a long while.  
  
"Do you need any help Poetry?" Isabelle asked seeing the large amount of food that was lying around the kitchen half prepared.  
  
"No its alright, but please sit and talk to me tell me how was your training?" Poetry listened as she continued to work in the kitchen.  
  
Isabelle sat down at the table where could she begin to describe the time away at training.  
  
Isabelle spoke about her ability to almost achieve flight and control her ki, telling how she hoped to use these abilities to help the fighters in their conquest against this evil.  
  
Poetry listened but detected the light tone of cheerless in Isabelle's voice but did not want to intervene or become nosey. Deciding that when she was ready she would speak about it.  
  
"Well it sounds like you had a very productive time of training, now put those skills to work and force those fighters in here to eat their dinner" Poetry said jokily, knowing all too well that not even gravity could refrain Goku and Vegeta from not coming.  
  
Isabelle Walked toward the lounge laughing softly from Poetries comment, as she passed the window she took a quick glance outside stopping at what she saw.  
  
Piccolo stood out in the prairie field, he was staring up to the heavens in his usual stance; she assumed he was monitoring the approaching enemy. Staring for a moment in awe of him majesty as he stood in his breezeless surroundings.  
  
She wanted go to him but her hunger was now to the point that she could bear no more, gathering the fighters from the living room they filed into the kitchen each taking a seat at the amply filled table with food.  
  
The saiyajin ate as they usually would nor rain nor storm and nor evil on approach seemed to change their eating habits.  
  
Isabelle ate along side Bongo who had only a jug of water, which was all he needed. She ate her fill she placed her plate in the sink as she walked toward the back door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Isabelle stopped in mid step unsure of how to answer the question.  
  
She turned around to face the table of people and to Bongo whom looked at her curiously seeing the hesitation she sad at answering his question.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Thank you all for reading and please do review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Instruments in Tune  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to those who reviewed it means so much to me, well on with the next chapter.hehe  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Chapter 5: Potent sensation.  
  
Neptune had come and gone, the dark vessel glided by the largest planet in the present solar system, a great red eye graced the a lower side of the planet, Jupiter was a site of magnificent even the Evil tempo could not ignore.  
  
Amused yet still not fully satisfied after destroying one of the outer planet once known as Uranus he watched the huge planet as they passed it, being close they could see the lightning from the constant storms on Jupiter.  
  
"Hmm I can not believe that Frieza was defeated by the residence of such a low class solar system, these planets are all uninhabitable"  
  
Tempo mused to his pilot by his side at the control panel, the pilot listened as he kept his eyes firmly fastened to the series of commands, prompts & protocols.  
  
Clip and slit sat in their smaller thrones, anxiously they waited to arrive on earth knowing all to well that they could have been there by now, but Tempo had decided to observe the system for suitable planets.  
  
"This is so pointless, we should be there" Clip grizzled slumping in the throne crossing his arms over his chest, shutting his tri-clops gaze he settle to slumber hoping that when he awoke it would be when they arrived.  
  
"Hmm,hmmmhmhmhmhhm" Slit chuckled his dagger claws grooming his skin he chose to savor every moment they had do thing about his manner of mutilation to his victims.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Isabelle stopped dead in her tracks and turning on her heels, she faced Bongo as he sat at the table eying her hurriedness to leave.  
  
"I was just.going outside.why?"  
  
Bongo paused he observed Isabelle without judgment, and then spoke.  
  
"We will be leaving very soon, I want you to prepare what you need"  
  
Bongo stood from the table followed by the rest of the troop of fighters all headed for the living room again to wait comfortable for the women to prepare what they needed.  
  
Isabelle hurried out the back door she wanted to see Piccolo now, steeping out onto the porch she began approach the Namek standing tall in the now meter high stalks of grass.  
  
She approached slowly hugging her bare arms from the slight cool breeze that was starting to blow in, her feelings in her throat she was still worried what if Piccolo had no more feeling for her & reject her. Piccolo had sensed her intentional approach when she rose from the table after eating her fill.  
  
"You should be preparing your things," He said bluntly yet gently to her when she came closer.  
  
Isabelle stopped still a dozen feet away a little dazed at him sensing her, she could feel the goose bumps growing and knew they were not from the cold.  
  
"I.I have prepared everything I need I just wanted to take in some fresh air" Walking on she stopped by Piccolos side looking to the same direction as he that was the endless sea of stars.  
  
The silence was awkward for her.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Isabelle asked, seeing his not even blink as he stared calmly into the sky.  
  
"Something has happened up there, something.powerful." Piccolo emitted almost breathlessly, his arms coming to rest by his sides.  
  
Isabelle's expression turned to one of fear of the possible destruction that could have already begun.  
  
"We need to leave now" Without another work Piccolo turned using his left right arm to scoop Isabelle up cradling her there, he began striding toward the house in long steps.  
  
Isabelle gasped silently grasping the collar of Piccolos weighted shoulder pads as he strode toward the back porch, she watched his face it was full of focus she could see he was in no frame of mind to speak.  
  
******  
  
All were in the living room as Poetry and Cyndel came down stairs with all their essentials in hand, they set them down by the front door then came to the living room.  
  
"Do you have everything? we can only make the one trip"  
  
Bongo asked his obviously distresses at the situation wife and daughter, they were not meant to suffer the torture that what they were about to face could mean their death.  
  
"Yes I have all of Isabelle's things as well""  
  
Bongo was about to ask where Isabelle was when they were disrupted when the door flung open sending all fighters into a defensive stance, they relaxed after seeing the causes step over the threshold.  
  
"Its time we need to leave now"  
  
Piccolo said without stopping for breath, Isabelle still in the crook of his arm still having a firm grasp on his collar.  
  
All wasted no time each taking something to carry not a one was left empty handed, Goku carried one of the various bags filled with clothes and other essentials along with Krillin and Vegeta they all headed outside to await further directions. Bongo immediately headed for his wife and daughter first lifting Poetry into one arm then intending to do the same with his daughter.  
  
"Mr. Bongo sir I can take Cyndel" Bongo stopped in mid movement to glance at Gohan, he nodded his approval having trust in the young boys abilities he moved away from Cyndel both arms now holding Poetry he started for the door.  
  
Bongo stopped beside Piccolo who still held Isabelle in his arm they eyed each other for a moment neither knowing the others thoughts.  
  
"Do you know the way?" Bongo asked as he stared into his elder brothers eyes his voice flat and direct.  
  
Piccolo only nodded in return, Bongo returned the gesture as he followed the baggage carrying fighters to the outside Isabelle shifted around her position attempting trying to become more comfortable, his oddly shaped muscles were very uncomfortable for her spine in this position.  
  
Piccolo looked down to see her scramble around on his arm Isabelle felt the stare she looked up falling inches from Piccolos face, she smiled faintly hoping she was not frustrating him.  
  
He pulled her closer carding her on both his strong warms arms feeling every shape of her figure press up against him, in his mind he would not want her to stray any further than this.  
  
In turn, Isabelle pressed herself further against him the strong steady beating of his heart against her ear.  
  
Gohan moved over to Cyndel picking her up in the same manner as Bongo had with his wife cradling her smaller body.  
  
"Are you ready?" Gohan asked in a serious tone.  
  
"Yep, do you know where they are going to hide us?" Cyndel hoped it would not be too far from the battlefield.  
  
"No, I don't know but I know it will be the safest place that can be found on this planet"  
  
Nodding understandingly Cyndel held on as Gohan walked out the back door and ascended into the air to join the other awaiting fighters in the air.  
  
In a huddle fashioned, circle the warriors levitated.  
  
"Alright everyone follow either myself or Piccolo, we will lead the way"  
  
Bongo turned abruptly heading toward a mountainous area followed closely behind by Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan whom carried Cyndel and Goku.  
  
Piccolo also flew out front but distanced from his brother and the other fighters he still held Isabelle closely to is chest feeling her warm air on his neck as she exhaled, their flight speed was erratic all she could do was hide her face away from the wind tat pummeled and flushed her skin and eyes.  
  
"Please Piccolo can you fly a little slowed, the wind is hurting my eyes" she squeaked with her eyes clenched tightly shut and her arms firms holding his neck.  
  
Piccolo slowed his speed enough to keep the rest of the fighters in view he felt Isabelle's grip loosen from around his neck. "Can you manage this?" He asked seeing her eyes for the first time since they left the house still innocent to him and enchanting.  
  
"Yes, may I ask you something? Piccolo?" timidly her voice rang out she was being upfront yes but the concern in her chest was begging for release.  
  
Piccolo only snorted in his usual manner at her question about facing forward the fighters still in view a mile or so ahead.  
  
"Do you love me?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Instruments in Tune: Invasion  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Author's Note: Well here is Chapter 6, things are getting underway, and evil is nearing.thank you for the reviews.  
  
Read on.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Chapter 6: Foothills to conceal.  
  
She was afraid that perhaps she had now overstepped her bounds, she wanted to hear the words from him but she also understood his way with words and did not expect him to answer her question with ease or at all.  
  
The words made Piccolo feel as if he was backed into a corner, he did have a deep longing and caring for the woman in his arms but his conflict was between his feeling for her and his feeling toward the fight the battle that could spell the end of mankind.  
  
The pause made lumps form in Isabelle's throat and chest.  
  
*Perhaps its true, he.. he does not.... *  
  
He sensed the sadness forming in her heart yet he still looked straight ahead afraid of what he would find he did not understand the concept but he knew that she had taken a hold upon him he could not shake.  
  
"You have done something to me and I don't understand it, but I assure you have nothing to fear"  
  
Isabelle listened she was right the answer was nor a lie nor the truth, it was the boundary but she accepted it he could sense her fear.  
  
"I know" She said reaching up her lips found his jade wind chapped cheek the kiss was long yet gently not full of passion.  
  
The warmth of her lips faded the coldness of his cheek being sure she could not see, at first he tensed slightly then his eyes closed savoring the contact.  
  
She pulled away cuddling as close as she could which was not much they were already close enough to be mistaken for one form.  
  
*****************  
  
Goku was lagging in along with the rest of the fighters, he looked back in the distance he spotted the close-knit shape of Piccolo carrying Isabelle.  
  
Goku had noticed the closeness growing between them yet Piccolo's composure never seemed to falter even when the pair thought they were alone.  
  
He smiled hoping the once hates and death-driving comrade had found come sort of peace.  
  
"Hey Goku whets up?" Krillin commented as he came closer to his childhood friend.  
  
Goku Turned around seeing Krillin.  
  
"Nothing Krillin, how far before we arrive?" Goku diverted away from the subject.  
  
"I don't know Goku, we seem to be heading for the mountains I sure hope Bongo knows what he's doing" Krillin looked ahead at the magnitude of the mountains as they approached closer.  
  
"He does Krillin he is looking out for the safety of those he holds dear, asking him to help us we have asked a lot from him" Goku said his expression turning serious.  
  
"Your right Goku, I can't imagine what he is feelin' " Krillin said frowning lifting the large sack of clothing and other essentials more securely under his arm.  
  
Vegeta had herd the conversation-taking place he snorted.  
  
*Fools, the really think this place we are flying to can conceal these whimpering women*  
  
Vegeta thought the large sack tucked firmly beneath his armpit, he felt degraded being made to carry supplies for the likes of women.  
  
*Such disrespect of my authority* He said under his breath as he watched Bongo ahead carrying his wife to their destination.  
  
Goku took a last glance behind him at Piccolo and Isabelle before continuing toward the mountains.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
"Kami what is happening now, is he close?" Mr. Popo enquired to the extremely lethargic Guardian he had taken no rest in days keeping a mental visual on the approaching Lord.  
  
Kami lifted his head from its downiness to see the anxious assistant and friend. He smiled weakly.  
  
"I am afraid not my friend, all I can tell you is he is on his way." Mr. Popo nodded yet hung his head  
  
Kami's frail hand came to rest on his loyal assistance shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"Tell me my friend what is troubling you?" Kami asked gently  
  
"Oh Kami I only wish that we could be of some more assistance to the fighters, but without the dragon we have no other alternatives"  
  
Kami nodded it was true the last time the Dragonballs were used was just before the deaths of Yumcha, Tien and Chouzu.  
  
"We will find another way, we can not give in to this pestilence" Kami said defiantly he stood up form his throne and walked out onto the tiled floor of the lookout.  
  
"Who ever this creature takes himself for, he will soon learn he overestimates himself underestimates everyone else"  
  
Kami stopped by the edge of the lookout.  
  
"What are planning Kami?" the stout Genie said running to join the guardian on the edge of the lookout.  
  
"I am not Mr.Popo, I am hoping that Piccolo will, and he has a high intelligence and may find a solution"  
  
Kami exhaled heavily tapping the bottom of him staff on the peal colored tiles.  
  
"He may seem aloof due to his lack of wit and warmth, yet he along with the mind of his brother I am counting on to bring us through this"  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Five pairs of feet landed roughly upon a rocky ridge in the mountainous region of the black pine forest, a sixth pair of feet also landing or the ridge then followed them.  
  
"Is this is" Asked Gohan looking at the jagged rocky walls of the ridge before and beneath them.  
  
Bongo turned Poetry still in his arms her arms secured around his neck.  
  
"Not quite yet" Bongo smirked to Gohan. " We will need to walk the rest of the way, this place is hidden beneath very jagged region to dangerous to fly around"  
  
Bongo led the way followed closely behind my Goku, Krillin and Vegeta.  
  
"Thankyou for carrying me Gohan" Said Cyndel as Gohan gingerly placed her feet back on the ground releasing her from his arms.  
  
"That is OK I just hope this place is safe enough" Cyndel nodded in agreement as they began following the group.  
  
Piccolo lagged behind with Isabelle still draped over his muscular appendage, she had fallen into yet another deep slumber.  
  
*I can't carry her everywhere; she needs to know this area if she is going to be staying here but why wont she stop sleeping? * Piccolo questioned himself he stopped.  
  
"Get up we are here," He said to her soundly, but she did not stir, he did what he did the last time.  
  
The large Namek slowly shook Isabelle her head bouncing on his arms she began to breath deeply.  
  
"hmmmm what wrong, what is it?" she asked yawning; she focused her sluggish eyes onto Piccolo who was staring down at her.  
  
"We arrived a little while ago, we need to walk the rest of the way," He said putting her back on her feet.  
  
"And you need to get to know your way around so I had to wake you"  
  
"Where is everyone? " Noticing everyone had gone Piccolo looked up he could sense their position instantly they were only a dozen feet or so ahead around the corner.  
  
"Lets go we need to get you settled in this place as soon a possible" Isabelle nodded following Piccolo as he began walking down the gravel and pebble imbedded ground.  
  
******** "You know you do not need to carry me" Poetry whispered into Bongos ear as they walked down the anomalous path of the mountain, he had not released her since picking her up when they left. The other fighters had lagged behind from the excess weight they carried.  
  
He turned to her seeing her blue almost aqua eyes looking into him overflown with admiration for his treatment of her.  
  
"I prefer keeping you close, it calms me knowing that you are here that I can feel you"  
  
He smirked staring straight at her, shy returned the gesture leaning in closer to him her lips curling around his she tightened her hold on his neck as she lovingly mouthed him her eyed closed enjoying his taste as he enjoyed hers.  
  
She pulled away gently.  
  
"I will always be here for you, I love you" She lay her head onto the hollow of his neck closing her eyes.  
  
Bongo kissed the blond strands of her hair beneath his chin.  
  
"I love you too" They continued to walk on without any intention of releasing his hold on her body, it may be the last contact he would have with her for a long while he wanted to remember everything, her scent, her touch, her taste.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Thankyou for reading......please do review.  
  
All my blessings to you Sherri. 


	7. Chapter 7

Instruments in Tune  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Author's note: thank you to all you kind reviewers.they mean a lot to me. Well here we go with the next chapter.you can view fan art for this fic at Mediaminer.org under the same pen name Piccolosdragon.  
  
Well read on.. hehe  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Chapter 7: Safe?  
  
Gohan walked and Cyndel walked side by side along the pebble embedded path, being careful to not trip over the many holes.  
  
"Your dad sure does loves your mom" Gohan said seeing the affection that had been exchanged between the couple as they walked up ahead of them.  
  
" Yeah and my mom loved my dad so much too, I hope he will be all right" Cyndel sighed the sorrow apparent in her voice.  
  
Gohan noticed this, and tried to offer some comfort to his friend.  
  
"Do not worry Cyndel, your dad will be OK.. with my dad, Krillin, Vegeta and Mr. Piccolo we will beat this thing" Gohan said clenching him fist in triumph at his word.  
  
Cyndel turned smiling showing her pointed teeth faintly, she felt a glint on hope rise but it still was not enough to shake her entire fear.  
  
By now it had been a quarter of an hour from when the fighters landed on the jagged ridge when they finally arrived the place that would conceal Isabelle, Poetry and Cyndel from harm.  
  
Bongo stopped ahead lay the grotto that would conceal the three most important people in his life. He took a deep breath and entered Poetry still gracing his grasp the fighters following close behind cautiously.  
  
As they walked in the darkness covered the coarse walls along with the rocky floor and high ceiling, All observed as they walked through to where they did not know they were, now relaying on Bongo to lead then.  
  
"Ehhhh Goku is this really the best place to hide the girls." Krillin asked his eyes wide at the eeriness around him.  
  
"Yeah I know Krillin, but it would probable detract anyone from thinking of looking here so maybe it is the best place" Goku responded also wide eyes hoping it would aid his vision he retucked the sack beneath his armpit before continuing.  
  
Piccolo walked on the darkness not faltering his stride of his emotion he then felt his arm being grasped tighter as the area grew darker he glanced down.  
  
"Calm down you will be safe here nothing will happened to you" He said feeling as well as seeing the fear from Isabelle, she gripped his forearm tightly looking at her surroundings spotting insects crawling along the jagged walls taking refuge in the many cracks they passed by.  
  
She only nodded to occupied with the difficulty of seeing past her nose to find her voice, but still she held Piccolos arm feeling the pink muscles against her hand and wrists she felt safe.  
  
He watched her continuing to grip his forearm as she glanced around, he smirked at her actions still she was innocent after all they had shared she gave him a warmth which he dared not admit.  
  
Isabelle felt Piccolo stop she immediately mimicked his movements stopping along side him she huddled closer.  
  
Bongo had stopped before him was now a larger opening that lead the a few meters to the end of the cave, he slowly began putting his wiling wife down not removing his eyes from the opening before him.  
  
"Stay here, I will secure it before going any further" Poetry nodded as her husband walked toward the opening.  
  
He stepped in whipping the thick cobwebs lining the entrance; there was faint light from a crack in the thick wall enough to see the surrounding shapes.  
  
It was clear and safe to his hearts relief; he stepped back out to where the rest awaited him.  
  
"Well?" asked Krillin as Bongo stepped out.  
  
"Its secure, we will move you in immediately"  
  
All walked into the six by six meter niche like end of the cave Vegeta immediately threw the sack he carried down to the ground disturbing the dormant dust.  
  
"This is the final first & time I play servant to these troublesome women" Vegeta snapped out aloud without waiting for a response he turned leaving the niche back toward the outside.  
  
"Can he be anymore of a jerk?" Krillin commented with a frown.  
  
"Its just his way Krillin, we have more important things to think about now" Goku said more gingerly placing the sack he carried down to the floor as did Krillin.  
  
"So what do we do now? " It was silent until a gruff voice broke through to answer Gohan.  
  
"We settle in and wait." Leaning against the entrance of the niche Piccolo stated with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
Isabelle had separated herself from Piccolo when they arrived Poetry Cyndel and herself were now rummaging through the few sacks of supplies clothes, food, blankets and medical needs were all there they started setting up the beds for each of them Piccolo and Bongo having no need allowed more blankets to be shared between the rest.  
  
***********  
  
Reaching the outside through flight Vegeta stood watching the heavens also waiting for what he had no notion, that would not change the ideal that he needed no ones assistance in the defeat of this threat.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest his hands hidden beneath his petruding biceps.  
  
*Those idiots while they waste their manpower tending to the needs of those wenches*  
  
He stepped foreword into the afternoon sun.  
  
"The Time has come I will reach my ultimate and be invincible"  
  
He shouted to the skies his determination consuming him.  
  
"I will become the legendary super saiyajin that I am destined to be and will concur this foe on my own"  
  
Throwing his arms up he formed an ki ball sparkling red he launched it out toward the surrounding trees, they blasted out into oblivion the remaining twigs and leaves reached his position hitting the front of his saiyajin armor and falling to his feet.  
  
His consumed laugh began echoing through the ridges and valley before him, as he stomped hard upon the twig and leaved grinding them to dust.  
  
Vegeta flew up into the air powering up his yellow sunburst glow surrounded him he began training testing his speed and endurance.  
  
*******  
  
Inside Isabelle Poetry and Cyndel continued to prepare the cave in an effort to make it more comfortable for the time they would need to spend there.  
  
After the beds were prepared, Poetry and Cyndel began sorting the food from the large sacks.  
  
Isabelle sat of her knees folded all the clothing placing them in piles as to who they belonged to.  
  
Gohan, Goku, Krillin, Bongo and Piccolo had decided that a return trip to the house would be a necessary to be sure that everything they could use was taken.  
  
"We will go back after everything is organized here to be sure nothing was missed that could be of use to us, are we agreed?" Bongo asked looking at each of his comrades, they all simultaneously nodded.  
  
Sitting on the ground they were in discussion and small talk trying to focus on thing other than what was ahead, chatter about the past and each owns wishes for the future.  
  
Piccolos attention was elsewhere, almost inconspicuously to the other fighter he watched Isabelle folding the mountains of clothing her innocents and generosity always shun from her.  
  
*I will never allow anything to happened to you, I swear it* He said in his mind if so much as a hair was tampered with on her he would tear the one responsible apart, this feeling flowed through him like his very blood.  
  
Isabelle felt eyes upon her she stop in mid folding of one of Cyndel's t- shirts and looked up casually, Piccolo still had his eye upon her without emotion on his face it was impossible for her to know what was behind his eyes.  
  
*I care for you so much please be careful I do not know if I could bare your loss Piccolo*  
  
She fakes a warm smile to him returning to folding the hills of clothing on the cave floor though feeling the emptiness inside her she knew bongo would never approve of her feelings.  
  
Piccolo seeing her smile watched her smooth delicate movements enchanting him, he needed to be certain she was safe, the feeling was overwhelming, until necessary he would not let her out of his sight.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Thank you all for reading please review..... 


	8. Chapter 8

Instruments in Tune: Invasion  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for all your kind reviews,  
  
Read on..  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter 8: Crimson Grounds.  
  
Mars the red planet with all its crimson and black would be the planet you may most likely affiliate with death.  
  
Almost all the crew took a moment to watch the planet of a fiery color, a joyful sight to the many of them. Its waves of red and black like a flavor that each loved served in their own way.  
  
"Would you look at that" spoke one of the pilots.  
  
"It is a magnificent site that one," said another standing behind the control panel.  
  
Tempo who was once again upon his throne in a half slumber from his old age slowing him down somewhat now stood, hearing the remarks from the pilots and guards he investigated what the fuss was about.  
  
All in the control room froze hearing the familiar staff start to tap the ground as their lord made his way over to them, stopping a foot from the control panel.  
  
He glanced at each of his legions felling his eyes upon them they visibly stiffened.  
  
"Now I am curious to know what all the fuss is about."He smiled devilishly knowing the fear he installed upon all before him as the sat in utter silence.  
  
He heard as a private took an unmistakable breath preparing to speak; yet, he still watched the rest who froze like stunned rabbits in a spotlight.  
  
"S..S..Sir, we are marveling at the planet named Mars from its remarkable resemblance to out planet or origin sir" The private stuttered but managed to finish.  
  
"I see," Said the purple lipped ruler, without warning he swiftly spun around raising his hand he released a ball of black light sending it hurtling into the privates direction.  
  
The crew cowered muffling screams hiding beneath their seats and diving out of harms way.  
  
After the noise had settled they began gaining their composure, looking around they half gasped at what they saw what was once the private was now a pile of black dust without time to even scream he was ashes.  
  
"I didn't ask for you opinion fool," Said the lord as he again slowly returned to his throne taking his place between slit and clip.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
After a few hours, the majority of the supplies had been organized and the three once full sacks now lay empty and discarded on the ground.  
  
"I think we should go back like you said bongo, just to be sure we didn't miss anything. And maybe have a look around the area there are so many caves we should take a look at" Goku stood up walking toward the cave entrance.  
  
Bongo nodded but immediately called out for Goku to stop.  
  
Goku turned around a confused expression crossing his face.  
  
"I am not leaving any of them here unattended, they either come along or someone stays here while the rest of us go" Goku agreed to Bongos concerns leaving the girls here was too great a risk.  
  
Bongo walked to his wife who sat on the ground with his daughter by her side, he knelt down taking her hands in his.  
  
Poetry was a little frightened by the seriousness in his eyes.  
  
"Listen, we need to go back now but I am giving you a choice you can either wait here with one of us here with you or come with me back to the house, its your choice"  
  
Poetry nodded lightly directing her gaze to her daughter who sat by her side listening; she turned back to Bongo's eyes that had not left hers.  
  
"I want to be with you" she smiled warmly Bongo then turned to his daughter who waited patiently.  
  
He breather deeply usually he would set her path and say she saw to stay here or come along without question but realized in this time his little girl was growing at a rate he chose to ignore.  
  
"The same for you, do you want to come or stay?" Cyndel looked around at each face from her father to Piccolo and finally Gohan.  
  
"Father I want to stay with Gohan please" Bongo agreed the children should stay together but knew that they should stay behind with the protection.  
  
"Then it's settled".  
  
They agreed that Krillin was to stay behind with Cyndel and Gohan, Gohan also being there to serve as protection for Cyndel.  
  
Isabelle stood as Goku approached her about to ask the same question of her.  
  
"I want to go with Picco.I mean Sensei" Goku stopped seeing in her eyes that she was set on the idea.  
  
Goku looked back at bongo knowing the tension he wondered if he would allow it.  
  
"As you wish" Without casting a glace in their direction Bongo muttered.  
  
Piccolo was taken back slightly not expecting Isabelle to be so vocal of her intentions.  
  
He grunted in acknowledgment without shifting his position.  
  
"I'm going to go look for Vegeta, we need him" Goku said before leaving he tussled the hair on his sons head.  
  
"You take care of her OK," Goku whispered to his son regarding their allies' daughter.  
  
Gohan nodded with a smile.  
  
Goku left.  
  
Bongo Picked up Poetry and left abruptly after fare welling their daughter leaving her in Krillin's care.  
  
"Don't worry ill keep an eye on her" Assured Krillin.  
  
At the same time Piccolo approached Isabelle, without words swooped her up cradling her in is arms giving her no time to object she gripped the front of his gi steadying herself knowing that flight would soon be flying.  
  
Bongo cast an eye in Piccolos direction momentarily, seeing his brothers handling of Isabelle it raised his suspicions once more.  
  
Krillin blinked at the sight but chose not to interfere, afraid it would make things worse which is what they needed to avoid.  
  
Piccolo with Isabelle left to explore the many caves and caverns lining the ridge, the one they had taken residence in was by far the most hidden, but there could be others that would be better suited to them.  
  
Bongo watched Piccolo as he took to the sky with Isabelle in arms.  
  
After a short goodbye exchanging embraces and kisses to their daughter Bongo Lifted off with his wife she held him tightly around the neck, she did not enjoy flight.  
  
They headed towards the house.  
  
*******  
  
After a few moments of flying at an informal rate Piccolo began slowing down even more, he spotted a safe sturdy ledge among the mass of Jagged ridges and rocks.  
  
Landing firmly on the ground he placed Isabelle down on her feet without a moments hesitation he started searching the rocky wall that seem to stretch on for miles with its occasional concaves and ridges.  
  
"It seems to go on forever, it will take us a while to look everywhere"  
  
Piccolo grunted and started walking along the mass of rock.  
  
Isabelle followed at a slower rate she observed the wall running her fingers along the coarse surface.  
  
"I never knew of this place, Bongo never told me did you know about it." Isabelle asked seeing the awkward silence; she needed to remind herself that this was normal occurrence around Piccolo.  
  
"Yes I did, but only after your brother did"  
  
Isabelle cocked an eyebrow as they continue to walk.  
  
"I don't understand, what do you mean?" She stopped hoping he would also.he did.  
  
Piccolo turned he had for days tried to avoid to close a contact with her trying to concentrate, focus it was not a time to be emotionally vulnerable.  
  
"Its irrelevant to our situation, you can ask your brother when we return" Without giving her a chance he spun around abruptly picking up his pace.  
  
Not far into the distance, he saw the opening to a cave slightly concealed by shrubs he headed for it. Not to far behind he could hear Isabelle trying to catch up to him, he knew he had slightly hurt her by distancing himself.  
  
However, by nature, he was not clingy and did not like to be clinged to but he still found it a great test of control to avoid it he did not know how much longer he could curb from her feeling his yearn deep inside.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Thank you all for reading and please review. 


	9. Chapter 9

Instruments in Tune: Invasion  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Author's note: Hello, all thank you for your kind reviews, I hope you review some more soon.  
  
WARNING.the following chapter(s) has sexual content in them.if you are under the age TURN BACK EMIDIATTLY.  
  
Please abide by the classification we have already lost the NC-17 rating from complaint of people under the age reading thing they are warned not too. So we do not lose anymore rating or this site or it gets forced to close down completely follow the rules.if you are under 17 you should not be here.  
  
Otherwise, all of eligible age please read on.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Chapter 9: Delight on the prairie  
  
They were on their way, on their way here.  
  
These words circled through the Namek's mind as he carried his wife toward the house he had come to call his home where he was adopted, raised and loved, where he found the love of his life and where his daughter was born.  
  
It was his everything and now it was threatened, threatened by something he had never seen but had the power to destroy the entire planet.  
  
He saw started by a warm sensation on his face he did not jerk only blinked coming back to reality.  
  
"Tell me what you are feeling?" Poetry whispered softly her lips still pressed against his cheek, which she continued to gently kiss his her arms surrounding his neck.  
  
Bongo pauses his mind beginning to process the thought, what was he feeling he agonized over the emotion he felt.  
  
"I am just thinking that's all" He said keeping his eye front.  
  
"Tell me what you are feeling, not that you are thinking," she said stroking his face with her fingertips, her expression almost sad seeing the pain her husband was feeling.  
  
Bongo took a deep breath.  
  
"Were here" spotting the house in sight he descended into the sea of prairie.  
  
Poetry held on her toes curling from the sensation of almost falling, she buried her face into Bongo's collarbone.  
  
Poetry felt her stomach heave upward life she was in a falling elevator.  
  
She screamed the wind rushing freezing her exposed skin, clutching tighter she squealed terrified unable to see what was happening.  
  
An enormous thud made her body shake she felt a soft yet firm surface beneath her the thud she knew was from hiding the ground he was now breathing erratically trying to calm her nerves.  
  
Slowly still slightly shaken by the incident she roe her head to find the most enraging sight.  
  
"YOU you did that on purpose" She yelled placing her hands roughly of Bongos chest she lifted off him backing away she adjusted her t-shirt and irritated brushed loose grass off her skirt . "Hahahahahaha.who did you expect" Bongo mocked placing his hands behind his head he lounged in the thick greatly overgrown green grass giggling at Poetries expense, the image on her face was priceless.  
  
"How could you do that, you creep I thought something had happened" she screeched clinging her fists by her side she stared at him furiously.  
  
"Come on you know I didn't mean anything by it" He got ho his feet reaching his arms out to embrace Poetry.  
  
She pushed away his hands with what strength she had.  
  
"It was not funny you know I can't stand flying Bongo never do that to me again ever"  
  
She turned away walking toward the house more embarrassed than frightened or angry from being made the fool.  
  
After walking a few steps she felt her arm being grasped she was about to protest to throw her arms and lash at him again she was in a flash she had been turned around but before having a chance to say one word Bongo overcame her lips with his  
  
She wanted to angry with him but could not break away from him his lips almost engulfing hers she was helpless as she felt his arms also engulf her in an inescapable embrace.  
  
Bongos mouth becoming wilder his tongue begging to trace her lips and sliding between her teeth, finally responding placing her arms on his shoulders tracing upward finally coming to rest around his neck.  
  
Bongo was anxious his excitement going to a point of no return but wanted to relish this time he proceeded little by little his massive hand moving up the back of Poetries t-shirt gliding across her skin feeling every knock and cranny of her back.  
  
She arched her neck beck as Bongo's lips moved to her neck the simultaneous feeling from her neck and back made her hum from enjoyment, she felt her the change of orientation as bongo lowered her onto the bed of thick tall grass concealing them completely.  
  
Unfastening the strap of her bra Bongos hand then mapped from her back to her front his hand gently grasping her tense breast he again found her lips he moaning into his mouth grasping for air.  
  
Her hands moved from his neck slowly down to his chest, she began removing his gi top, he assisted throwing the gi top over his head swiftly off to the then returning to her lips with more passion almost making her yelp from the harshness of his kiss.  
  
Massaging her hands over his chest she felt as his hands grasp both her breasts, tracing small swift kisses down her neck Bongo removed her t-shirt in a swift movement taking her erect nipple into his mouth trailing it with his tongue he herd her moaning with delight.  
  
His body beard down further onto hers, she felt his desire growing as it rested upon her thighs she knew he needed her.  
  
Their clothes completely departed from their forms the caressed each other, bongo was ready using his knew he pushed apart her legs, her pleasure was getting higher with every breath.  
  
Without waiting for her he entered without holding back, his manhood unable to wait winning the war over his mind he needed her now.  
  
Poetry gasped at the suddenness but released a moan soon after as he entered her swiftly his hands still caressing her now firm breasts and his lips and mouth devouring the side of her neck.  
  
Once fully inside her he began rocking them in rhythm, the grass around them like loose blankets covering them each moaning in tune with their erythematic movements, Poetries hands having a firm grasp around his neck supporting herself then sliding over them over his massive back.  
  
Bongo jerked his head up a low and load growl emitting from his chest as he delivered a final thrust releasing his legacy into her. Reaching her climax seconds later, she joined him in the afterglow, her nails sinking into his back.  
  
He slumped over onto her body panting swear draping his body, he turned onto his back removing himself from her he panted ten turning he drew her also exhausted body into his within moments they were both asleep endowed in the moment.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
The sent of stale dust filed his nostrils as her reached the spinney shrubs, he swiftly karate chopped them aside, but not without it coating his hand and arm in sharp sullied thorns.  
  
*Dammit this is all I need* He grumbles under his breath he knew they would need to be removed sooner of later before they spread infection or worse still imbedded themselves under his jade skin.  
  
Isabelle heard Piccolo wince ever so slightly through his teeth she approached him slowly as he continued to swat the thorn endowed shrubs away, a simple ki blast would have solve the problem, but they needed to avoid detection via use or ki.  
  
"Let me see" Isabelle said grasping Piccolos arm, he jerked away.  
  
"This is nor the time or place, we need to scrutinize this place.  
  
Isabelle nodded but worried she has seen these thorns before and ever stepped on a few when younger, the pain they cause is unbearable and becomes increasingly worse as they dig further into the skin.  
  
Piccolo brushed away the loose cobwebs, ducking his 7-foot frame to enter the dark fissure His eyes and ears at their most alertness.  
  
They walked a few feet, the cave seemed small but Piccolo knew it was much more dispersed than it seemed, the cave was limestone meaning it would be full of knocks and niches.  
  
After a 50 meter trek turning a corner they came to sight, a niche the size of a medium sized room almost hidden it was a gem of a sight, a crack in the high ceiling illuminated the room.  
  
"Look around but be alert there could be anything in here" Piccolo motioned with his hand to Isabelle who stood behind him.  
  
Isabelle had a weight in her chest from earlier, she had it weighing and could not have it zipped up any longer  
  
Piccolo felt as her fear started to rise along with sadness and frustration, he chose to ignore it, thinking it was the anticipation.  
  
"Why can't you and Bongo make Peace Piccolo?" She said on impulse as she inspected the nooks in the wall.  
  
Piccolo stiffened he did not expect this.  
  
"That's none of your concern, now drop it" He snapped his back turned.  
  
"I can't Piccolo, you call him my brother, well I love him like my brother but he IS yours and I know it hurts both of you what happened so long ago"  
  
Piccolo did not turn around but paused irritation building.  
  
"I said drop it" His voice was low and piercing hissing through his teeth he could feel the anger rising the subject in question was one he never wanted to discuss.  
  
She stopped her inspection and turned around to see his back to her, she was now becoming frustrated.  
  
"No I wont I can't stand seeing the hurt between the two of you have to face it sooner or later Piccolo you are brother"  
  
Piccolo swung around his face stone but the hint or rage showed by his left eyelid flickering, he tightened his fist and stepping the few feet toward Isabelle.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Thank you for reading and please do review.  
  
Welcome back Sherri, we missed you so much but having you back makes all the difference. 


	10. Chapter 10

Instruments in Tune: Invasion  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Author's Note: well thank you to those who reviewed which were not very many.hehe but thank you all the same.  
  
We had adult situation last chapter and the warning from the last chapters note still stands for this chapter..  
  
If you are under the age stay away. This is your last warning. Or soon this story may not be available to those who are of age from the complaints of young people reading adult material.. just do not say we did not warn you.  
  
For you people over 17 please read on.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Chapter 10: Private sentiment.  
  
Goku had now been flying for close to an hour; he was searching for the last pureblooded saiyajin apart from himself.. Vegeta.  
  
"Where is he, I know he is around somewhere" Goku growled aloud, thankful on one hand that the saiyajin prince was suppressing his ki as agreed but on the other hand could cause just as much danger to himself and the others by disappearing.  
  
He flew on scanning the few patches of ground through the tree canopies that were visible form the air.  
  
Yet, there was still no sign of Vegeta.  
  
*I did not think he would have gotten this far in so short a time* Goku flew on picking up his flight speed their time was short.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Krillin sat at the entrance to the deep cave, on the ground he leaned against the rough wall of the ridge watching as a few leaves dangle from trigs on a birch tree then they would fall floating silently down landing by his feet.  
  
He watched as they floated down swaying evenly then skipping on the air briefly then to the ground.  
  
Form outside he could hear Gohan and Cyndel chatting abut sentimental tings, being so young what else could they speak of responsibilities, relationships enduring hardships of those you love they knew none of that and why should they.  
  
"Your mother made you finish allll your homework before you could go and see the Namek's make their wish for a new Namek?"  
  
Cyndel blurted to Gohan her jaw almost dislocating as it hung downward.  
  
Gohan chuckled hiding his frustration at being made to do such chores Cyndel smirked much like those of her Namekian heritage, Mr. Piccolo sprang to mind.  
  
"Don't worry Gohan, by mother makes me do things I don't like either, but I understand that they want what's best for me"  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah I know, my mom wants me to become a scholar but I also want to train and be a fighter like my dad" He hung his head.  
  
"You will make them real proud Gohan, you are a great person, I know they love you for that more than anything and that has made them more proud than what a job description ever could"  
  
She placed her down gingerly upon Gohan's slumped shoulder beside the thick white collar of the gi given to him by Piccolo.  
  
Cyndel laughed she leaned down to Gohan's shock planting a kiss on his plump young cheek.  
  
Cyndel watched as Gohan's face turned a flush of red and pink, he laughed sheepishly as his father would.  
  
"Hehe well um I guess, but I really care about how my mom feels and I want her to be happy" he shifted his body to face Cyndel who sat a foot away beside him.  
  
She in turn did the same.  
  
"I know how you feel Gohan I want to always see my mom happy too, and I notice its when my dad is around she is the happiest"  
  
Cyndel continued shuffling her sitting position, her legs now tucked into her chest a she rested her head on her knees.  
  
"She smiles and laughs all the time when he is around and he does too, I do not know what I would do if I lost them" Her expression morphed from one of pride to one of sadness.  
  
Gohan stepped in.  
  
"I promise you will never have to worry about that Cyndel, everything will be perfect as it once was"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Again she had perhaps overstepped her bounds as her eyes widened as she watched the 7 foot stature of Piccolo step toward her swiftly.  
  
She staggered backward toward her eyes not leaving his for a second she did not even blink.  
  
Piccolos fists were tight enough to cut off his own circulation his fury was on the tip of his tongue, he stepped toward Isabelle ready to vent his anger through his ears if need be.then he stopped.  
  
Before his Isabelle sat crouched into a almost perfect ball her knees tucked beneath her she stared up at him her eyes not full of fear.. what was he doing?  
  
*What am I doing I can't.. can't be angry at her* these words kicked his in the head with more force than any opponent could ever inflict, he was seconds away from striking someone he cared for, that he. .Loved more than anyone even more than Gohan.  
  
*Oh god I really should mind my own business, he will never want to look at me again* Isabelle thought her body pushed up against the cave wall as she struggled to distance herself from the Namek she had enraged.  
  
After her comments he swung around his eyelids flickering with fury, she was afraid he would strike her; all she could do was recoil.  
  
Piccolo turned away walking back to the opposite wall he was silent unable to utter a word, he sat on the ground in his lotus position he could only meditate to clear his mind, it was a rage with emotion, anger aggression, guilt and yes love, the love he had for Isabelle that continued to curse at him for release.  
  
He felt a small sting emanating from his forearm then another shortly after, he opened his eyes and turning.  
  
Isabelle sat on her knees her eyes averted from his she slowly plucked the tack tipped thorns from his forearm one after the other dropping them to the ground where they blended with the leaf litter.  
  
*I could have killed her why is she doing this, she fear or & odium me now? * Bewildered at her actions he watched as she pulled out the thorns one of her petite hands supporting his forearm while the other pulled out the thorns.  
  
There were many thorns, yet she persisted taking the same amount of time with each making sure not to leave the tip embedded beneath his jade complexion.  
  
He averted his eyes from the work being done on his arm to her face, she had still not looked at him but he could not help but look at her feeling the desire grow within his every time he blinked being blinded to her presents for just a second.  
  
As she extracted the last thorn it began to bleed, she turned to her skirt pocket removing a clean tissue she dabbed the small would the tissue absorbed the purple moisture like a sponge, removing the tissue she smoothed her hand over his forearm feeling no embedded thorn tips she stood to return to her inspection.  
  
Piccolo lunged out his hand grasping hers he pulled her back down to the ground beside him; they were now face-to-face inches apart.  
  
Slowly there the gap between their lips tightened until not even air itself could penetrate there now locked lips.  
  
The kiss was gentle yet slightly rushed, Piccolo again took the lead lowering them to the ground supporting himself off her body with one hand without breaking the kiss discarded his cape and turban.  
  
Isabelle wrapped her arms around his masculine neck tacking in the all the ridges and curves savoring in the moment, she felt as Piccolos tongue entered her mouth she gasped slightly but did not faze the moment she pulled in her legs the butterflies rising once again in her stomach she knew what was to come, but was not frightened as the first time but wondered would it be any different?  
  
Gently he trained his hand up her thin legs feeling her tuck her legs in further he ran hi palm up to her hip lifting the skirt along with him.  
  
Responding she straightened out her legs parting them again his hand was warm and soft pleasing to the touch she shut her eyes basking in sweetness of the moment.  
  
After only moments Piccolo was down to her undergarments he lips reaching her shoulder using his teeth he slid the strap down, kissing the skin as he worked back up to her neck, and then returning to her lips.  
  
Isabelle felt large hand almost completely covering her back unhinge her white lace bra it slid completely off her body the humid slightly cold air rushed over her exposed breasts but was immediately soothed by piccolos warm tongue caressing them one after the other.  
  
Still unable to open her eyes she felt something else a weight bearing down on her thighs, she felt afraid to touch it inexperienced she was afraid of displeasing Piccolo in any way, but she knows he was excited it was becoming increasingly apparent by the second.  
  
Piccolo could hear as Isabelle's breathing increased suddenly feeling her emotions he looked up to see her eyes closed and smiled.  
  
"Don't be afraid I would never harm you.. ever." he said to her ear then moved down her now slowly relaxing body reaching his destination he again used his teeth to remove the matching lace panties from her body.  
  
Seconds later Isabelle jerked from the deep searing pleasure that waved within her, she tightened her eyes more afraid for it to end to soon, she moaned unable to contain it again and again at Piccolos movements within her body.  
  
Finally Piccolo stopped his face again coming inches from Isabelle's she opened her eyes, her eyes having been shut had not seen Piccolo removed his gi bottoms but they were gone and saw all of him before her she averted her eyes again to his face.  
  
Piccolo slowly began to enter her his desire was more than he though imaginable, he again locked his lips with hers feeling as her hands came o rest on his shoulders she was now relaxed to his relief.  
  
He filled her completely gently he rocked them hearing the leaf little shatter beneath them at the friction along the ground, he grunted with every thrust & Isabelle gasped as his speed increased, one side of him afraid to hurt her the other afraid he would not please her enough.  
  
Only sends later he reached is peek releasing his legacy within her he growled out load, feeling Isabelle's arms tighten around his neck her hands grasping what muscle she could as her body shuddering with delight she screamed out his name.  
  
He fell beside her removing the link between their bodies his sweat emanating from his pores he pulled her close to him they both gasped for air, nether expecting their time together would oversea the first time. Nevertheless, it had even in its gentless.  
  
Both fell asleep the warmth from the leaf litter floor educing it, Piccolo head rested beneath Isabelle's throat he slept as did she.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Thank you all for reading and please review!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Instruments in tune: Invasion  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews to those who took the time.  
  
I have noticed that almost everyone has stopped reviewing each others fics, its sad because the community is becoming smaller.I just hope tat things start to pick up when the holidays do.  
  
It is just a little saddening.but anyway please read on  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Chapter 11: Return to reality.  
  
The light steps of a private approached Tempos throne, stepping up to the third step, he kneeled down onto his right knee bowing his head for several seconds.  
  
Tempo had noticed the private at his feet but in his cruelty, he enjoyed taking his time.  
  
"Hmm what is it private?" He sighed in slight irritation slouching slightly into his throne his eyes met the private on the ground before him.  
  
The private raised his head.  
  
"My lord, we are and hour away from reaching earths atmosphere, we are awaiting your further instructions" He stated still down on his right knee.  
  
Slit and Clip grinned their spirits becoming giddy with excitement the time was at hand and they were anxious to exercise their new strength after almost 6 months of confinement to train it took all available discipline to control themselves.  
  
Tempo turned his eyes toward both Slits then Clip he could see their restlessness and decided the time for them to start enjoying their new talents was at hand.  
  
Utilizing his staff he raised from he throne up into a standing position, the private also rose up onto his feet stiff as a board he waited for his orders.  
  
"Hmmm the time has come my loyal companions, the time for earth protectors will son end"  
  
He could hear as clip and slit rose from their seats their figures towering over all in the room.  
  
"But".Tempo raised his hand causing all to pause.  
  
"I have decided to change our plans, it would be just to simple no enjoyment would be gained from the original plan"  
  
He dropped his silvery white hand the flesh slightly wrinkled revealing his age.  
  
"The two loyal subject glanced at one another unsure at what their lord was plotting but no less anxious to know what.  
  
They approached Tempo stopping feet from his their statures casing an eerie shadow over him; they waited to hear the plan he assured would guarantee them a good time.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Poetry opened her eyes, blinking several times to remove the blur inhibiting her vision; she looked skyward realizing that she was in fact looking at the midday sky.  
  
The memories then flooded to her of the actions they had committed on the prairie feeling the warmth of his body intertwined with hers the memories flooded to her of the first day, the first encounter with him from that day they knew that they would never look at another in the same way.  
  
***************************************FLASHBACK**************************** *************  
  
It was Isabelle's birthday, today she was 13 and her mother had allowed her to invite friends to their home for a small celebration.  
  
Being a great distance from the nearest populated area it was not easy for Isabelle to make friends but today she was excited, her one and only friend was able to come to this special day.  
  
Vella watched as her young daughter ran through the front door to greet her friend, she smiled content to see Isabelle's happiness perhaps the happiest she had been in years.  
  
Isabelle's re-entered the house towing in by the hand a young girl her long sandy blond hair fastened in a sophisticated French brain by a blue ribbon perfectly matching her crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Come meet my mother and father" Isabelle chirped pulling the young girl in by the hand to the kitchen.  
  
"Mother, father this is Poetry" Isabelle gestured still clutching Poetries hand, their height was almost identical but Poetry was a year older.  
  
They had been friends for a few years now, poetry also living in the wilderness she was the only other person she had contact with aside from her family.  
  
Poetry remembered being excited to meet her best friends family, she was also naturally shy as Isabelle was, she smiled shyly.  
  
"Ohh you are such a lovely girl it is a pleasure to meet you Poetry" Vella offered her hand and Poetry excepted.  
  
After her introduction to Adam Isabelle's father Poetry was pulled away almost immediately to ward the back yard.  
  
"Your family is so nice Isabelle I really like them" she said as the approached the back porch; she wondered where Isabelle was leading them.  
  
"Thank you they really like you too but you just have to meet my brother" Poetry was naive to Isabelle's having any siblings but she followed along.  
  
Walking though the grass they came to a stop before them stood a figure, Poetry remembered the jade completion and gently expression as he stood before her, any girl would recoil at his appearance being he was clearly not human but not her she stared at him in awe, his eyes held such a gentles that she felt unable to tear away from.  
  
"Poetry this is my brother Bongo, Bongo this is my friend Poetry" Isabelle stood back to allow an equated to take place.  
  
Bongo inched forward extending his hand to the beauty before him.  
  
"I'm happy to meet you," He said as his hand met hers.  
  
His flesh was soft and comforting something passed through her she could not ignore even at her tender age she knew this feeling had a significant.  
  
***********************************END FLASHBACK***************************************  
  
Poetry was juddered out of her trance to the sound of stirring beside her; she turned to find herself face to face with the same angelic gaze and sincere eyes.  
  
All she could do was smile-thanking life that he was there beside her his eye still as sweet and loving as that first fateful glance.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Bongo asked draping his massive arm over her naked body; he pulled himself closer to her.  
  
"You." she kissed his forearm as if weighed over her body closing her eyes she felt him rustling closer.  
  
Without a word he pulled her closer kissing her forehead first, then moving to her closed eyelids kissing each feeling her lashes against his lips.  
  
"What part of me?" he whispered his lips still pressed against his eyelids.  
  
He grinned as she giggled like a child.  
  
"What I first saw you that day on Isabelle's Birthday" Bongo pulled back looking into her eyes that fluttered open to look at him.  
  
"Speaking of which we need to get back you held us up a little longer than we should have" Bongo rose both his eyebrow ridges seductively at her as he teased.  
  
She pouted "so its my fault is it? She laughed out load.  
  
"Your are right though, we still have not checked the house as we were supposed to we had better now" they lifted to their feet hesitantly bongo materializing himself a white gi and his usual blood red sash.  
  
He complimented his wife with a white knee length dress, after admiring his handy work momentarily, he grasped her around the waist in his usual cradling manner and lifted off flying the few hundred feet to the house.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Isabelle had awoken several moments ago she watched as the love of her life from her very childhood slept beside her, she rose her hand slowly coming to rest of his cheek she stroked it gently, Piccolo inhaled deeply his eyes creaking open looking straight at her, it seemed even as he slept he was watching her.  
  
"How is your arm?" Isabelle asked noticing the puncture s from the thrones had all but disappeared; his healing techniques had taken affect as he slept.  
  
"Better, are you alright?" Piccolo asked rising up to his elbow, he looked down upon her.  
  
"Yes im alright, what makes you think I wouldn't?" Isabelle asked looking into his large eyes, he watched her intently a hint of concerned was there if failed to escape her.  
  
"I was afraid that I.i might.hurt you again" he rubbed his hand along her slender arm his voice was low he remembered the pain he had caused her their first intimate encounter.  
  
"We will stop if it hurts you to continue"  
  
His tone was now firm he stopped stroking her arm.  
  
"No, im fine don't worry about me.you could never hurt me Piccolo, I suppose we had to expect it" she said modestly, she again stroked his face her smile beaming she loved to feel him so close it was all she had ever wished for her entire life.  
  
"Ill get used to it im sure of it" Piccolo quirked an eyebrow at her words he smirked leaning down slowly he captured her lips for a last long kiss she shut her eyes enjoying his taste not wanting it to end.  
  
Piccolo could feel the emotion she had toward him he felt it as it coursed through her mind, he also felt it within him yet he cursed inwardly unable to show it to her as she deserved it to be shown.  
  
He broke the kiss Isabelle's eyes were shut as he pulled away gently.  
  
"We need to get back, they might start looking for us if we don't" Piccolo rose off the ground he rematerialized his gi about to do the same for Isabelle but turned to find she was dressing in the clothing that lay discarded on the ground.  
  
He smirked, when she had finished he lifted her into his arms, she leaned in close to him breathing in his fresh body scent her eyelids bearing down she dozed off before Piccolo even left the niche they were in.  
  
He looked down at her, her thick long braid over her shoulder her head falling heavily against his chest he could feel as she breather her soft breath brushing against his exposed skin, he was taken back by how quick she was to sleep yet again.  
  
*You have become everything to me I don't know when how or why, but I know I wont lose you to anything*  
  
He would never allow these word to leave his lips his ego still his no. 1 trait. However, he could no longer deny his need for her for her love was more than he felt deriving to receive.  
  
He found the end of the long cave leaping into the air he headed back toward the cave where Gohan Cyndel and Krillin waited to know their finds.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Thank you all for reading Please review for me. 


	12. Chapter 12

Instruments in Tune: Invasion  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Author's Note: thank you for your kind reviews to all who take the time, its truly gratifying to anyone who writes..  
  
Things are starting to heat up.so be prepared action is coming up..  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Chapter 12: Fear, an understatement  
  
Goku felt it; Vegeta's ki was sky high and rising as he came closer and closer.  
  
"What does he think he is doing, they will find us in a second if he does not stop" Goku said aloud as he spotted the saiyajin prince hovering in sky up ahead.  
  
Vegeta had felt Goku's approach long before he came into view.  
  
*Yes Kakkarot you sense my power it should be evident enough that I am all that is needed to defeat this foe* A smirk crossed his face his body in a state of taupa nothing could faze him at this moment.  
  
Goku finally reached the saiyajin he stopped just feet from him, he panted from his exhausting search that ended here in an open area that seemed to be a valley.  
  
Goku then realized that all the trees and vegetation had been burned to a crisp anything inflammable was engulfed in the red devil fury.  
  
"Vegeta, what happened here?" Goku said still panting he didn't have the strength to yell as of yet.  
  
Vegeta did not answer but instead whirled around to face Goku, his expression wicked with a smile.  
  
"Haha Kakkarot you imbecile what has happened here, wouldn't you like to know" Vegeta scorned folding his arms over his hard chest.  
  
Goku regained his normal breathing pattern he had no desire to play guessing games.  
  
"We don't have time for this Vegeta you need to come back, this thing could be here any minute"  
  
Goku watched as Vegeta's expression soured.  
  
"You dare to tell me I am not worth your consideration Kakkarot." He yelled edging toward Goku who backed off slightly, seeing the mental imbalance in Vegeta.  
  
"I could destroy you and all you hold dear with a flick of my wrist, as I will do to this pathetic excuse for an invasion"  
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth raising his fist as he spoke.  
  
"NO, you are not thinking clearly Vegeta, we are I this together now come on lets go back to the others" Goku turned to leave having vented all he cared at Vegeta.  
  
Enraged Vegeta raced toward Goku his hands together he prepared to ram Goku on the back with a slowly forming ki blast..  
  
He froze, as did Goku, they simultaneously turned to the sky their eyes wide.  
  
"NOW we have to go back NOW," Goku yelled with all he had turned speeding toward the cave.  
  
Vegeta momentarily forgot his rancor staring at the sky his mouth slightly gaping he turned and followed Goku.  
  
They both sensed it like a kick in the gut it was impossible to ignore he there, he was here.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Bongo's head jerked straight up, his hands rummaging through the draws of his bedroom, he gasped out aloud running out of the room he ran toward the kitchen where Poetry searched oblivious to the surge of ki that had just made itself known to him.  
  
"WE HAVE TO GO NOW." Bongo screamed as he grabbed up Poetry she dropped everything in her grasp as he ran through the house holding her close he rammed through the back door almost disabling its hinges.  
  
"Where, are you sure, tell me please?" She screeches as he took to the sky grasping her tightly to his chest she struggled to hold her stomach down not only from their speed but also from her rising fear.  
  
"Im sure, he is to close, we need to get back hold on" Bongo gripped Poetry tighter as he increased his speed, the only thing on his mind now was his daughter alone in the cave and without his protection.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
At that same time Piccolo has sensed the same power wash over him like iced water, he was only minutes away from the cave hoping he would make it there in time to see Isabelle to safety he would never be able to protect her alone.  
  
Isabelle awoke seeing the their speed had increased.  
  
"What's wrong, what's happening?" She looked into his face and knew, Her grip tightened on Piccolos gi he did not look down to her he herd her start to muffle from the tears gathering in her eyes.  
  
"I need to get you back, when we get there I want you to stay there and do not try to fight understand" He said with a firmness that commanded attention.  
  
Isabelle could only nod hiding her eyes from the wind as it dried her eyes of tears along with their needed lubricant.  
  
The cave came into view, she felt as Piccolos began loosening his grip around her legs and waist.  
  
He did not even allow her time to prepare for their landing he hit the ground without stopping ran into the mouth of the came toward the niche where Krillin, Gohan and Cyndel waited.  
  
Krillin sensed Piccolos arrival he ran out to meet him half way.  
  
"Come on get her in here the others still have not made it back" Krillin shouted accompanying Piccolo into the niche as he set Isabelle down on the ground, he jerked up to face Krillin.  
  
"WHAT where the hall are they?' he yelled running back out of the cave Krill following along with Gohan.  
  
He felt a shaky soft hand take a hold on his wrist.  
  
"Please stay here they will make it back, just do not go out there.please" Isabelle sobbed the tears spilling over her eyelids down her cheeks.  
  
He grabbed her by her upper arms looking into her face.  
  
"I have to go and find them, we need them for this." She shook her head abruptly at his unable to speak through the increasing tears.  
  
Leaned in closer to her, firming his seize on her arms, he knew what she feared.  
  
"I will come back, I promise" he released her arms.  
  
Krillin and Gohan watched the interaction, Gohan did not take it with much significant, but Krillin knew otherwise the interaction was out of the ordinary but this was no time to jump to conclusions, the resumed making their way to the outside as Piccolo joined them.  
  
Isabelle watched her heart ached as Piccolo ran back out with the other fighters, she felt as Cyndel embraced her Tightly from her side.  
  
"Aunt Isabelle please don't fight stay here with me please" Cyndel buried her face into Isabelle's shoulder.  
  
"I will stay here with you, I wont leave you have nothing to fear. Your mother and father will be here soon. I promise" they embraced tightly both feeling each other's fear.  
  
Isabelle's tears still fell from her eyes but she was not outwardly crying only inwardly her heart was throbbing; she did not want their love to end here with that one last time together.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
King ki was pacing his antenna erect he knew it could only take seconds for Tempo to teleport to the planet surface or worse destroy it to oblivion.  
  
"I don't like this bubbles, he can blow up the entire planet if he wanted to, why is he taking so long and just sitting there"  
  
King ki though then stopped to reflect.  
  
"Then again that's good it might just give us a little more time to defend ourselves, I need to speak with Kami." King ki concentrated as bubbles watched hooting in his usual way leaping across the yard.  
  
~ Kami.. Kami are you there its time Kami~  
  
Kami felt the energy he stood on the edge of the lookout from where he had hardly moved for hours almost feeling the movements of the evil lord. ~Yes king ki I am here, and yes I know, I am afraid we can do nothing for I still am no closer to defining this beasts significant, thus unable to find a way to defeat him~  
  
Kami bowed his head feeling defeat nip at his heels.  
  
~But Kami I he could be there any second, we need to work something out and why do you think he is taking his sweet time? ~  
  
The eastern ki pondered.  
  
Kami thought for a moment acknowledging that this could mean something dangerous was in store for them an ultaerantive reason for coming.  
  
~King ki would it be possible that this feed does not plan to destroy the planet, but has plans for something else? ~  
  
King ki hummed in though tapping into their energy source he realized there were perhaps hundreds of lives upon the ship orbiting earth, and it would take only a click of his fingers and Tempo could destroy the entire planet why would he need an army?  
  
~Yes Kami I believe he does~  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Thank you all for reading and please review.  
  
A/N.. Thank you to Piccolo0714 for her wonderful support and friendship her stories are an inspiration to many including myself.the stories she writes are pure wonders.  
  
Keep up the good work my friend. 


	13. Chapter 13

Instruments in tune: Invasion  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Author's Note: Well yet another chapter has been written I have been updating regularly again, so im glad but that can be short-lived sadly with school just starting again today..  
  
Well thank you to all who reviewed all my previous chapters.read on.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter 13: First assailant.  
  
He did not want to do it to leave her there but it was unavoidable, Piccolo struggled to not stop running along side Krillin and Gohan to find the others whom had not returned yet and go back to her.  
  
As he held her arms it took all his discipline and dedication to the safety of the planet to release his clasp on her slender smooth arms, he avoided watching the tears as they slid down her face, she was not one to cry readily but those almost unheard-of exceptions were pain to him.  
  
*I wont let anything happened to her, Kami dam you better not let anything happened to her*  
  
He said to himself and against the guardian with whom he shared a bond, as they reached the entrance all three skidded to a stop taking a moment to try to locate the others before setting off.  
  
"I can sense Goku and Vegeta, they are closer than Bongo and Poetry" Krillin watched the sky hoping he was right about the two saiyajin being close.  
  
"You right Krillin I can sense my dad too.there he is!" Gohan pointed to the skies as two powerful bolts of saiyajin headed toward them at full velocity.  
  
Goku landed followed closely by Vegeta both panting from their exhausting flight back, all their energy was being used up in that one long burst.  
  
"Are.we all.here?" Goku panted his hand over his chest looking over to Piccolo Krillin and his son as they approached them.  
  
"No Goku Bongo and Poetry aren't back yet we have got to find them" Krillin pounded a fist into his open palm filled with willpower.  
  
Vegeta also struggling with oxygen maintained his composure his arms crossed over his chest it rose and fell with the thin air he managed to gather.  
  
"All right Piccolo and I will go and find them, the rest of you stay here and look after the girls" Goku turned to Piccolo who stood looking back at the cave where the girls were hidden.  
  
"I do not take orders from you Kakkarot you should know that by now, I don't care what the situation I do as I please" Vegeta screeched having exercised air back into his lungs.  
  
Goku ignored him he knew he could never talk sense into an insane obsession. However, he had to try, he faced Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, you need to stay here Krillin, Gohan and those girls need you. you are strong I am asking you please stay and protect them"  
  
Vegeta blinked, Goku begging for his help, this went well with Vegeta he enjoyed being placed on high being needed and sought after.. he snorted at the request  
  
"Fine I may stay but if more important matter conserve me I will not hesitate to abandon these fools Kakkarot, remember that" Vegeta snapped turning his back to Goku.  
  
Goku breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta, I knew I could count on you"  
  
Vegeta was silent.  
  
"Piccolo let's go come on" Goku motioned with his hand as he levitated into the air.  
  
Taking his attention away from the cave, Piccolo obliged trailing Goku into the air they sped off toward the house on the prairie hastily.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Bongo flew his mind focused he did not care about anything but getting his life the woman in his arms to safety, and to protect his daughter and beloved sister. Protecting the earth was also on his mind but that came secondary to his heart, to those he cared for.  
  
"Oh god please, please let her be alright" Poetry muffled into Bongo's gi, afraid for her daughters life she trusted Krillin and Gohan to protect her but it was no concession to protecting Cyndel herself along with being protected by bongo he loved his daughter more than life itself, he would die from any harm coming to her.. or to Isabelle.  
  
"We will make it just hold on to me" he said without taking his attention away from his flight, simultaneous anger and fear passed through him, it blocked his awareness to everything as he flew on, the wind whipping his antenna against his forehead barely missing his eyes.  
  
Poetry whimpered what if they were to late, she could not sense ki but she knew when bongo was worried, at this point, his concern was higher than she cared to have remembered in past times.  
  
Failure to keep one eye open betrayed them, Bongo felt a sudden surge of heat tunnel into the off center of his back, he screamed through gritted teeth arching his back, the pain was deep and throbbing hot.  
  
Managing to not plummet to the ground through a painful decent, he landed hitting the ground face first dropping Poetry before impact.  
  
She hit the ground on her shoulder yelling out it was a split second experience all she remembered was his scream and then dirt beneath her hands.  
  
"BONGO" she crawled over to his body he lay on his stomach, grinding his nails into the ground seething through his teeth at the pain in his back.  
  
The wound was there, it was black downed with sparks gathering around the rim of his burnt flesh, she reached out grasping his shoulders, trying to help him to his feet, avoiding the wound  
  
Bongo shrugged her off unmaliciously.  
  
"Dammit no, you get back somehow, just leave me here go to Cyndel" he managed to get hi his knees the pain still a constant burn eating at his living flesh.  
  
"NO I am not leaving you here" She shrieked to him still trying to lift him to his feet but to no avail. He was in too much pain to scold her for her defiance.  
  
They both froze from the sound of feet firmly touching down on the ground a yard behind them.  
  
Bongo felt as Poetry tightened her grip to his shoulders her hands started to tremble, he reached one hand up placing it over her trembling he slowly slumped back down to the ground.  
  
"Don't move, get down when I say" he whispered to her, she understood placing her free hand over his that was still covering hers.  
  
She slowly turned her head, her blond her slightly matted from the impact of the fall to a few strands clinging to her eyelashes.she faced what possible foe was upon them, her heart in her throat at what was before her.  
  
A large creature stood several feet away, its arms thick and muscular, blue skin draped over its what seemed half human half alligator form, its shoulders made it menacingly tall to any or normal stature it glared at her with its pupiless eyes, red and almost translucent. She trembled harder.  
  
Bongo could feel her trembling he patted her hand trying to reassure her, she being oblivious to his plan only continues to tremble.  
  
"You will be the fist to die my dear, then your friend will join you in the afterlife, whether it be heaven or hell, but the way I will send you will be likely find yourself in Lucifer's bedchamber he would never let such a flower go.. without water" The creature grinner his jagged teeth exposed over his dark blue gums he took another step toward the horror stricken Poetry she snuggled closer to bongo.  
  
"NOW" A sharp beam shot out striking the creature in the face and chest, it sent an outcry that could be herd for miles before slumping to the ground first its knees then it keeled over like a ton of bricks dead.  
  
Poetry on command launched herself to the ground, and then heard the shrill scream she dared not move or make a sound even afraid to breath.  
  
Bongo had regained his strength in the short time he had regenerated his wound closed almost fully he summoned his ki to the surface forming an instant red blast he swung around dispatching the blast toward the creature killing it almost instantly.  
  
"Never speak that way to my wife" Standing over the creature Bongo spat recalling the words uttered to Poetry making his anger rise higher allowing his blast its full effect.  
  
He ran to her side she was in a ball upon the ground, he reached down tapping her shoulder, she jumped throwing herself into his arms she held on with all her might afraid to let go.  
  
"Its alright, calm down its over im here" he stroked her hair with one hand as he kneeled down to the ground he nuzzled into her neck reassuring her with a gently kiss through her blond stands.  
  
She did not say a word and showed no indication of letting go.  
  
****************  
  
Bongo was diverted his attention to two familiar ki signatures coming into eye range above they descended to the ground swiftly seeing the scene before them they rushed toward the their comrade as he comforted his spouse.  
  
"What happened, are is she alright?" Goku asked concerned seeing the body of the creature just after landing he knew something had taken place.  
  
"He attacked us from behind but we are fine, we need to get back now before more of them come" Bongo lifted to his feet having to pull out of Poetries firm grasp away from his neck she tried to keep her latch onto him but he pulled her away easily.  
  
Bongo turned to Goku.  
  
"Can you stay with her for a moment?"  
  
Goku nodded kneeling down beside Poetry to comfort her as best he could.  
  
Bongo noted Piccolo standing over the body of their dead attacker he approached his elder brother.  
  
"Ho many do you predict there are?" Bongo asked stopping beside Piccolo who seemed to not acknowledge is presents.  
  
Piccolo did not answer immediately, but continued to observe the creature that had no face to go with its body, he turned away unable to continue observing it in its state.  
  
"There is no way of telling, but you can bet we are about to find out after this" Piccolo walked away averting Bongos gaze.  
  
Bongo nodded, he realized only now that the killing of this creature had put a price on his head that would not go unnoticed.. he was only an ally in the beginning they now considered him an enemy to be dealt with along with the remaining Z fighters.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Thank you so much for reading, please take a moment to review.it means a lot to us. 


	14. Chapter 14

Instruments in Tune: Invasion  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Author's Note: Well I finally updated again. things are going along smoothly and then it finally happens their first taste of whets to come.  
  
This chapter might be a little boring for you but I promise it will pick up soon.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Chapter 14: Race to refuge.  
  
Vegeta managed to master a reason for staying though he didn't know what, at the cave entrance watching he felt Bongo's ki rise as he blasted away the kahoona, he smirked sensing their first taste of what was yet to fully come.  
  
He knew this was not even the start, he had been dishonest with the group from the beginning, He also sensed a familiarity of this threat. However, what. What was it?  
  
He though on, trying to find the answer in his semi twisted mind.  
  
*Why is this so familiar, after all these months and still? STILL I cannot recognize it, yet I know it*  
  
Frustrated, the veins in his forehead swelling as he bared his teeth. Patients were as foreign to Vegeta as his home planet was now. Virtually none.  
  
*Nevertheless, no matter, I do not care who you are you will be my distant ally in reaching my goal, my purpose. *  
  
He relaxed him self, smiling at his own words he continued to keep his visual.  
  
Deep in though he failed to sense someone approach him and come a stop at his heels, one the faint sound of the ground being minced by a light step caught his attention.  
  
"What do you want?" He snapped keeping his back to them  
  
"I, I just wanted to know if they are alright, you can sense them please tell what's happening has something happened to Bongo & Poetry &."  
  
She stuttered  
  
The desperation was clear She needed to know, he turned to look into her bronze eyes, and they showed her lack of sleep and hidden tears, she tried to hide her fear.  
  
She stood hugging her arms her feet together she waited for his answer as the discomfort of his stare was starting to show in her eyes she looked from one of his black eyes to the other.  
  
"Humph, I do not have time for this if they return then you will have your answer and if they do not the same applies" Vegeta turned his back to her looking out into the direction the ki's were strongest.  
  
Isabelle nodded, she new Vegeta would never give a detailed description or go into depth, much like Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo she feared for him, feared to never see him what if something did happened and that's why they had not returned......could their last encounter have been a gift from god as a way of fare welling him.  
  
Unknowingly she was muffling out aloud shaking her head the thought needed to be pushed away she stared at the dusty ground her sandals lightly coated in the fine sandy substance.  
  
Vegeta quirked an eyebrow his face twisting at the sound or her muffles.  
  
"Girl, if you must muffle do itelsewhere, I am in no mood to hear your sorrows" Vegeta said in a strangely gentle firm voice, did he feel sorry for her. No, he would never pity anyone.  
  
Isabelle opened her eyes hearing him made her realize what she was doing she was observing in her own fears.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know. That.."  
  
She stopped when Vegeta turned to face her he eased his stance keeping his arms folder he looked directly into her eyes.  
  
She could not speak.  
  
Many second passed the seemed like hours, as he continued to search her face but for what? many times she had been afraid of Vegeta, and still to this day she avoided him as much as she could even the day he assisted her she still felt an uneasiness around her  
  
It was clear that he was not one to have the good of the many on his to do list.  
  
Vegeta stepped closer still keeping his stare locked onto her eyes he snorted.  
  
"You feel more than you pensive girl, I know you care for that Namek more than you show"  
  
She bowed her head slightly looking at everything but this face, she bit her lower lip and the tears finally spilled over, a pain rising in her chest became sharper with every tear.  
  
"Well girl? Out with it" he was not a patient man, though it was none of his concern he needed to know if the feelings they shared would interfere with their triumphing, also finding a nerve flicker when he intimidated an individual it brought him pleasure.  
  
She felt intimidated afraid of what would happened if she denied everything, to lie to herself? she couldn't,, not revealing it was one denying it was another, and she had no reason to deny it she had no motive to lying.  
  
She looked up still biting her lower lip.  
  
"I do I, love. Him" she turned away from Vegeta's interrogations running back into the cave to hide her tears, she was not ashamed of her love for Piccolo just afraid it was wrong. Why would all be so inclined to criticize to warn her away from him. he had changed he was not that person anymore in her heart she knew it.  
  
After Vegeta's manner of question, she wanted to feel no more fear she wanted him close to her. Its was the only place she knew she could be safe.  
  
Vegeta stood unfazed, he knew it, he had seen it form the day she defended Piccolos honor against Bongo her brother, she did not need to tell him.  
  
However, he had no interest in their situation, only concerned that it would affect their cause or his own. He returned to his visual.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Leaving the scene Goku, Bongo, Poetry and Piccolo raced back toward the cave afraid that it may be too late. That this was nothing compared to what was yet to be faced  
  
Bongo carried Poetry against his chest, her eyed closed yet she was wide- awake still shaken by the incident, what the creature said what he was about to do. She never though it would be like this, fear crept back out of the corners into the middle of her mind.  
  
Bongo felt it her emotion and heartbeat increasing he turned to see her eyes firmly shut her hands pulled in against her chest.  
  
"Hey, you can't let this get to you have to be strong now" He managed to say without shouting.  
  
She nodded, yet the fear still in her mind, only time would stop the vultures of fear from circling.  
  
Piccolo watch out of the corner of his eye the interaction between his brother and sister in law.  
  
He could see much she meant to him, he would do anything to protect and their daughter who he was now focused on to reach before anything lese decided to show up.  
  
They flew on Goku caught up now flying side by side to Piccolo.  
  
Piccolos mind was only focused on one thing, reaching Isabelle to se her to safety and protect her. His chest felt tight as they came closer to their destination he wanted to now be close to her and only her, the rest could wait.  
  
*This has gone to my head* he thought as the mountain containing the refuge cave came into view.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Krillin Gohan and Cyndel sat in utter silence neither looking at he other.  
  
The silence was disturbed when a distressed Isabelle swiftly walked between them her hand over her mouth to drown out her muffling cries.  
  
After passing them by without a glance she turned a dark corner going deeper into the cavetto be alone.  
  
Cyndel stood attempting to follow her aunt full of concern when she was gently jerked back by her wrist.  
  
"I have to speak to her, she was crying" Cyndel whispered to Krillin who held onto her wrist, there was barely a difference in their height though Krillin was visibly older and wider from his build.  
  
"Kid its best that you leave her on her own for now OK.don't worry she will come around" Krillin smiled releasing Cyndel's wrist.  
  
Cyndel nodded tucking a loose strand of her blond heir behind her enlarged Namek ear, she walked back to sit beside Gohan who watched as she came to sit beside him  
  
He watched as she slowly paced back to her spot, he ten began to think, what could be the reason for setting Isabelle off in such a way.  
  
He looked from the direction Isabelle disappeared then glanced to the entrance of the cave where that she had moments ago came in from.  
  
The it hit him, he strolled the 40 some feet toward the light his expression solemn the space between his eyebrows creased together.  
  
Krillin walked out the cave entrance he stopped his hands in tight fists by his side.  
  
"What do you want Baldy" Vegeta spat accentuate the baldy ad he felt Krillin approach long with the monks ki rising.  
  
"What did you say to her Vegeta" Krillin said steeping closer to the saiyajin who insisted on keeping his back to the stressing monk.  
  
Vegeta yes became slits of pleasure seeing almost hearing the blood boiling in Krillin's head.  
  
"Ohh you mean the girl, nothing that concerns you naked mole rat go stalk the cockroches like a good little monk"  
  
Krillin now understood that Vegeta was enjoying the circumstances, he now he had enough he would no longer let Vegeta domineer him or any other.  
  
Krillin had come to see Isabelle as a friend and on he finds; it amusing seeing is such disarray.  
  
He exhaled sharply and march toward the obstinate Saiyajin prince walking around him he stopped directly in front of him looking into the face that could end his life in as instant with one flick of his wrist.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Thank you all for reading.please review.a review can say much more than just telling me someone is reading this... 


	15. Chapter 15

Instruments in tune: Invasion  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Author's note: here is the latest update. Please enjoy I am not sure when I will next update again but hopefully it will be soon.  
  
Please enjoy ..  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Chapter 15: Adjustments  
  
Finally, what seems like days was in fact hours.the jagged rocky roof of the ridge that contained the cavern that was giving them refuge came into view.  
  
"I sense everyone is there they are all safe but something else is not right" Goku sigh his face showing his great confusion at what he sensed.  
  
Bongo sped up hearing those words was all he needed moments later he touched down to the hard cold ground.  
  
Knowing his way around it would be several hundred feet walk to the mouth of the cave where they left the others and he was in a hurry taking long stride steps still clutching onto Poetry as she continued to hold on to him having uttered no, more words.  
  
Turning the final corner he stopped at was stood before him and watched it sceptically.  
  
Vegeta stood Krillin walked apparently around in front of Vegeta the anger and frustration visible on his face.  
  
Goku and Piccolo arrived shortly after to the same sight. They watched only for a moment before Goku stepped forward.  
  
Fearing the worst was about to take place he had never seen Krillin stand up to, anyone let alone Vegeta in this manner  
  
"Hey what's going on here," Vegeta and Krillin stopped their intense stare at one another to face Goku.  
  
"Ah nothing Goku I was just discussing something with Vegeta here ". Krillin massages the back of his skull. Knowing if he uttered a work in Bongos present there would be hell to pay  
  
"That's right Kakkarot just a friendly discussion between the bug zapper and I." Vegeta smirked poking Krillin in the back of the head he began pacing away from the group.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Piccolo called after Vegeta seeing the Prince storm off.  
  
Vegeta did not stop his swift departure.  
  
"I did what I was requested Namek, now I have more important things to take care of"  
  
Vegeta's boots emitted a strong ki sending the surrounding stones and dirt flying in frenzy before he shot into the air a pair aura surrounding him he left.  
  
"Forget him Piccolo he will come back you do not think he would pass off something like this". The words from Goku were firm he knew Vegeta would never miss out of this on such a battle they were anticipating.  
  
Piccolos nodded seeing the truth and in Vegeta's case the logic in Goku's words.  
  
They started back for the cave it was not safe out in the open.  
  
Bongo had already entered the cave passing the entrance cobwebs that regrew every day clung to his broad shoulders as he brushed past, Poetries hand also caught some cobwebs as soon as the foreign sensation touched her skin she jumped violently brushing and shacking off the fine sticky white threads.  
  
Bongo stopped.  
  
He looked into her face that was turned away.  
  
"Listen you have to calm down, I can't concentrate if I know you can't fend for yourself whilst im away I need to know that you will be alright or I will loose it" Bongo said gently to her, she ignored him brushing away the still clinging cobwebs to her hand and arm tears began seeping out of her eyes.  
  
"Poetry.now you are going to listen to me. you have to be strong. For me for Cyndel don't let her see you like this" she gagged from the now visible tears then buried her face in her husbands massive chest her delicate hands clasping what skin she could from the firm muscle.  
  
What could he do she was afraid, he held her close again his immense hand rubbing her back slowly the fabric of her clothing moving beneath it.  
  
He continued into the cave.  
  
*************************************** The next 5 days had come and gone Vegeta had nor returned or send any indication that he would.  
  
Finally settled into the cave the group waited, Goku, Bongo, Piccolo and Krillin would go out on short scouting missions surveying the area. Yet, nothing the presents of the evil lord was more than clear, but nothing, no soldiers or legions had been seen since Bongo and Poetries almost fatal encounter.  
  
Poetry had managed to recover from the fear and shock, understand that the survival of the earth and its inhabitants not only depended on the Z fighters or her loving husband.  
  
She now sat beside the boiling contents of a cooking pot preparing the evening rations.  
  
But also on her and Isabelle and even Cyndel, they needed to be strong not become desperate and were and at the same time pull down those they loves Poetry would not do that to Bongo and Isabelle wouldn't do it to Piccolo.  
  
Yes. She knew not from Isabelle confining in her but it was evident at the way they looked at one another. She cared for him and he for her. She had no doubts about it and had no objections, herself falling in Love and marrying a Namek.  
  
But it concerned her was the time right, Isabelle would not be able to endure his loss, if something were to happened she was fragile not strong minded and Poetry knew this after all she was still a young girl.  
  
Piccolo sat in his lotus position on the floor in a far crook of the cave his eyes shut and arms folder he slumped forward in his usual manner during his meditation.  
  
Poetry glanced at him, wondering how someone so distant and cold could be directly related to Bongo, he being so full of goodness and kindness always concerned for those he loved and not afraid to show it. Isabelle was a few feet away preparing food, slicing vegetables and trimming meat helping Poetry to prepare, beside her Cyndel sat her legs tucked under her body she washed the vegetables Isabelle was preparing then setting them aside in bowls.  
  
"Cyndel fill the bowl to the rim, we wank to save using as much of the utensils as possible at one time" she said without looking away from, her duties.  
  
Cyndel nodded taking care to do as her mother requested she realised it was imperative.  
  
Goku and Bongo were out one short survey again it was almost dusk they would return soon  
  
After the cooking was concluded it was prepared and laid out on a large red and white tattered cloth then each bowl was covered over with smaller cloths to save the heat and preserve the flavour as long as possible for the fighters return.  
  
After a while of waiting Poetry was still standing by the cave entrance, she shook her head looking out toward the sky area outside, she walked back in.  
  
"I don't know when they will come back, just start everyone no use in watching it waste away whilst we are all here" She sat down on the floor between Krillin and Cyndel Gohan sat on the othersider of Cyndel they had formed a close friendship.  
  
Isabelle sat beside Piccolo, he still keeping his distance not requiring nutrition.  
  
Piccolo had sensed an uneasiness in Isabelle after a few days ago, but the opportunity had not rose for him to mention it, not the way he would have preferred it.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Piccolo said in a low almost whispering sound through his mediation.  
  
Isabelle looked at him, his eyes still shut.  
  
"Oh its nothing why would something be troubling me "she returned to her food averting her eyes from him.  
  
"You tell me!" he again emitted in the same tone.  
  
Isabelle stopped eating and again she placed the unusually large serving in her bowl in her lap turning to him, he slowly opened his left eye to her sensing he had her attention, also feeling as her mental composure shifted.  
  
"Honestly Piccolo it nothing, you cannot expect me to be in a perfect mood all the time can you" she said with malice then returning to her rations.  
  
He was surprised and taken back slightly even for him, she had never acted spitefully in this manner, but that would not stop him from seeing it through.  
  
He re-closed his eye.  
  
"Its going to get worse if you keep it bottled up inside like you are this is no time for playing games just let it out" he said still in the same calm tone  
  
Isabelle let out a sigh it was soaked in irritation.  
  
"So you think this is my idea of a game" her words caught all off guard as the stopped their activities and listened as she spat out aloud.  
  
Putting the bowl down she rose to her feet ignoring the stares she received from everyone at her outburst and walked swiftly deeper into the cave.  
  
Piccolo watched as she walked away her manner and abruptness made him concerned, he could feel her emotions souring and wanted to know the reason.  
  
He planned on confronting her again soon, when there was no audience he knew he could never stand by and see her in this state it was his drawback his fault.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
"My lord we are prepared as you requested" a kahoona sneered as he informed Tempo of their status.  
  
Tempo turned slowly his aged body needing time and effort only to look at his one legion and deliver his orders.  
  
"Its imperative that this be carried out as planned without that we may loose this chance.. begin our assault"  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Thankyou all dearly for reading and please review.it means a lot to any author. 


	16. Chapter 16

Instrument in Tune: Invasion  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thanks again for your kind reviews.. they mean allot to the author's at FF.net. though its clear that after the removal of the NC-17 rating on the site reviews have become less and less.  
  
It would still be god to see a few reviews being given to people who work hard to give all these wonderful stories to read.  
  
Moreover, I am not just saying that for myself. That is for everyone who writes.  
  
Action ahead.hehe I hope you enjoy it and let me know how I am doing if this is getting boring for you guys.hehe  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Chapter 16: Common Ground  
  
She didn't know how long it had been since her sudden outburst that stunned everyone in hearing range that seems to be all except Bongo, Goku & Vegeta who had still not returned from their scouting of the area.  
  
All she new was that she was deep inside a deep, dark grotto sobbing, Isabelle sat in a dark corner on the rough ground, her face turned to the wall avoiding the direction she had come from. Her face semi soaked, semi dried of the tears that rolled over from the hurt in her the infamy.  
  
*Why did I do that I must seem like such a child, a pathetic immature child now to all of them* she snuffled aloud  
  
Afraid of many thing afraid then happy what should she be, the circumdances were not favourable for either all she new that she cared for Piccolo something deep the more she thought of him the more she sobbed his face.  
  
* Piccolo* She buried her face into her knees that were pulled up to her chest, her lips resting against her skin.  
  
His eyes, his voice everything she loved in him only made her realise more that if the worst of situations would occur she could not go on without him.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo sat still on the ground, his lotus position that signalled his meditation he tried with all possibilities to concentrate on what was most important at he moment.  
  
Goku and Bongo had not returned yet, all the food had been consumed apart from what was saved for them and Vegeta, it had been a week and he had not emerged.  
  
*Humph who knows what rock he is hiding under* Piccolo never being one to enjoy the company of others for the major of his existence had some relived tension knowing Vegeta was not close by, The saiyajin princes attitude and arrogance was his greatest irritation apart from Goku's ignorance.  
  
Try as the mightily mentally disciplined Namek might all the pondering on his saiyajin comrades could not drown his true fixation.  
  
Isabelle.  
  
The movement of dirk jolted Piccolo from his reflections, he creaked open an eyelid and could only leer.  
  
"Hey Mr. Piccolo" Gohan took a seat by his sensei's side mimicking the lotus position Piccolo held.  
  
"Hey kid, what's on your mind?" Piccolo again shut his eye assuming his position and previous thoughts.  
  
"Oh not much, do you think dad and Bongo are OK? I mean I can sense them but I'm still kinda worried"  
  
"They will be here Gohan, you're just going to have to hold out a little longer"  
  
Gohan hung his head in reflection hearing Piccolo did ease his worry about his father and Bongo but he still seemed to be assessing something in his mind.  
  
Gohan did not fool Piccolo, he knew the young half saiyajin all too well he had other things in mind but was hesitating in revealing them.  
  
Piccolo was about to solicit Gohan's true reason for this opening of discussion when it was resolved for him.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo why does miss Isabelle cry?" Gohan looked op to his sensei his innocents showed in his young eyes.  
  
Piccolo inwardly blinked.  
  
Crying? He had not heard her tears nor her sobs, with his enriched hearing it would not have been possible for this to escape his attention.  
  
"What are you talking about Gohan? .She is fine" Piccolo was certain of this is would not have escaped him perhaps Gohan was mistaken.  
  
Gohan shifted his position he body now faced Piccolo profile, Piccolo turned to look at his young student to hear what he had to say.  
  
"I hear her all the time Mr.Piccolo, maybe you didn't know because she does it when you are not here and." Gohan stopped when Piccolo looked at the ground he looked confused &...hurt.  
  
The idea that she would cry when he was not present did not go well with him; he wanted to know what possible reason did she have to sob only when he was not there. Seeing her pain before him was already something he never wanted to endure but knowing it was also when he was away hurt him.  
  
"Where is she Gohan?" Piccolos continued to look at the ground.  
  
Gohan Pointed toward an area that led to many passageways that spread deeper and further into the limestone-sculpted cavern.  
  
The large Namekian wasted no more words as he headed in the direction where the young woman had disappeared his arms swinging in perfect rhythm by his sides he walked in his calm manner.  
  
*Why would she hide this from me*  
  
Not long ago this would pass him by without second thought, he could not have cared less about how she felt then but now all he could do was. ..Care.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
As Bongo hovered along side Goku, both form with their arms folder over their muscle bound chests.  
  
"We should be going back, we have stayed out longer than we were support to they start looking for us" Goku said as he turned to leave the scene.  
  
"Besides imp starving" rubbing his stomach Goku laughed, while Bongo chuckled as they took off.  
  
"How long could it possibly be before they come, I doubt they will waste much more time," Bongo asked out aloud as he was also pondered while he flew along side Goku.  
  
"I'm not sure Bongo, but I can tell you this situation is different from anything I have ever faced, im used to them coming out no questions asked" Goku looked at the forest and canopy of trees as it passed beneath them.  
  
"But this is different and I just understand why" Goku lifted his head the wind blowing his thick black mane.  
  
Bongo nodded. "Well Goku, I trust you to know what is right more than any other" he said calmly an unforced smirk forming on his lips, Bongo had come to Trust Goku greatly, having great respect in the saiyajin warrior he trusted his judgment.  
  
"Hey Bongo um. do you see a chance that you and Piccolo could see eye to eye." Trying to not force the notion onto his comrade. Goku knew the tension was great between them still after all this time they had not managed to find a common ground.  
  
Bongo's ki rose ever so slightly not escaping Goku's attention at the mention of his brother's name.  
  
"I can not lie to you Goku, I doubt that it will come to whether we can find a common ground, rather a ground that will not crumble under both of us, if we can find that then its enough for me" Bongos ki remained slightly rose as they flew on. Not another word was spoken for the majority of the journey  
  
A juddering sensation rushed through both Bongo and Goku's bodied the chill and hot rush. They stopped their burst of speed.  
  
They stared cocking their heads toward the heavens; the clear sky showing nothing but starts yet it was there.  
  
"Its him, he is here he has been here. Waiting but I. I feel many" Bongo managed to choke out of his throat that was constricting not from fear but the evil in the ki that they sensed.  
  
"We have to go now we need to lead them away from the cave come on" Bongo nodded in union the performed a 360 degree turn into the opposite direction hoping it would be enough to divert the enemy.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********** A flashing from the control panned signalled what they were waiting for; the pilot swivelled on his hovering seat to inform of their new data.  
  
"Sir I have located a source of energy, its strong perhaps two"  
  
The Lieutenant stepped forward his hands clasped behind his back he approached the viewing screen until he stood next to the pilot.  
  
"Excellent, put it on screen I want to see their location." he slammed his hands onto the control panel unconcerned with the damage he could cause.  
  
Short revolting little pilot again turned to the cortol panel entering the instruction and lingo required to pinpoint the location.  
  
Watching the screen, the lieutenants' eyes glistened in anticipation then he saw it.  
  
On the large viewing screen, the lines indicating landmasses and a\other geographical features were in green after several moments an ellipse shaped light began to flash, as did the smile across the lieutenant's face.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Thankyou to all you kind readers please take a moment to leave a short review..  
  
Do you know Piccolo0714??.. Well you should one of the greatest Piccolo and Vegeta related authors on FF.net. Check out her great stories. she has a sensational new one out named Vergence have a read you will not be disappointed. If you like Piccolo fics then you will Love hers.  
  
Luv ya Sherri.. 


	17. Chapter 17

Instruments in Tune: Invasion  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Author's Note: Thankyou to all who reviewed..  
  
Some small angst up ahead well not really. Sorry I just feel a little of it myself right now. However, that makes for better writing it adds more to it and makes it more meaning full, I hope.hehe  
  
KEY: ~ Visions  
  
* Thoughts  
  
" Speech  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Chapter 17: Times up.  
  
The passage ways were long damp and dark a place that many if not all would avoid, every stop he took emitted a sound it would then echo through the stone corridors.  
  
Piccolo looked observed the area through then sighed inwardly.  
  
*This is not a place for her she should not be down here* A young girl had no business gallivanting in the tunnels that were dark and depressing even to Piccolo this place would not bring him peace of mind in any instance.  
  
He stopped after a quarter of an hour of searching through the mass of short winding tunnels that seemed to go in circles now before him were the entrances to 4 tunnels, never had he predicted this place being so substantial and could now see why Bongo had chosen it.  
  
*Hmm he might have learned something after all* still standing in the one spot his thoughts drifted away from Isabelle for only a moment his eyes slowly closed.  
  
In his mind another memory flushed back to him, at first it was not clear he could barely made out a form that in the distance then as if he blinked the image cleared itself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Bongo a young bongo as he remembered him long ago, smiling and happy racing around and through the dead dry leaved and close by sat another form, Isabelle only a little more than a toddler crawling on her hands and knees toward the young Bongo as he ran through the leaves.  
  
They stopped turning to look straight at him, he wondered why as they started motioning with their hands for him to come toward them, ten he heard them.  
  
~ Come on Piccolo. Its will be so much fun. come with us~ Bongo motioned with his small green hand his other hand classing Isabelle's tiny one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piccolo inhaled sharply the vision disappearing as soon as he opened his eyes, he heard a muffling sound coming from the tunnel on the end, and he immediately headed down the dark channel.  
  
After a few feet he could see a light that told him the end was near, he crept silently as he finally came upon the entrance to a niece he stopped glancing down.  
  
Her face still facing the wall away from the entrance Isabelle inhaled her tears clearing her airways at the same time. The light was enough to make her out in the darkness, from a few small crack in the ceiling.  
  
She had not noticed his arrival and continued to muffle tearing into the wall her eyes shut tightening every so often from the sting of her slow tears adding to the agony.  
  
Slowly he approached not wanting to set her off any more he knew she was in a fragile state of mind and could take his intentions the wrong way.  
  
His back of knuckles run gently across her jaw line lingering there for serval seconds he waited for her to react yet she only continued in her current state her knees pulled up against her chest her eyes concealed in them.  
  
After pulling away, she lifted her head, his eyes jolted slightly at the state she was in, her eyes red and swollen in a shallow and depressing frown as she looked up at him.  
  
"You need to tell me, you can't stay like this, you are causing yourself nothing but inner turmoil...... Let me help you" Piccolo held out his hand waiting to see if she would accept.  
  
At first, it seemed she would accept stretching out her slender fingers slowly then recoiled slowly tucking her hand under her folded arms again looking the ground.  
  
Piccolo sighed inwardly little irritated yet he was unwavering he felt her pain and fear in turn his own pain for her.  
  
"I need to know you need to tell me, why are you always crying when I am away." Still irriteded at her refusal to his help he ended up sounding harsher than he had wanted with his statement.  
  
"Who told you?" barely whispering he barely managed to hear her.  
  
"Gohan..... Now tell me why?" he took his lotus position hovering a few feet above the ground.  
  
"I. I don't know I just feel so frightened, and so unsure about everything. I don't know what I want. no I DO know what I want I just don't know if its right and it scares me"  
  
Again, Isabelle started to inhale her sobs trying to damn them behind her eyes, but several overflowed.  
  
Piccolo nodded.  
  
"You are still young with much ahead, you have much to consider in life and perhaps it was wrong. We should have waited until you were ready" he alleged gently and firmly  
  
Isabelle lifted her head up objection plastered in her face.  
  
"NO.. no Piccolo It's not you I was ready its just. I mean its." helplessness gripped her chest and she gave up not wanting to take it any further frustration building.  
  
He watched as she sunk lower again still if she was hoping avoiding this would give him his que to leave he would drop the bombshell the he was not leaving, until he knew.  
  
He reached out his hand again stroking her hair in the same manner as before, he smirked as her breathing returned to normal.  
  
All he saw was her body launch into his wrapping her arms around his waist her face pressed against his abdomen, he stroked her hair slowly some of the strands that hang loose from her conventional thick braid becoming entangle around his fingers.  
  
"I'm afraid you wont come back each time you leave I grieve before hand hearing those words that you didn't make it back would only finish killing me" snuggling closer and tightening her grip she refused to move.  
  
He lifted her tightly clenching arms from his waist and brought her so he could see into her blood shot eyes still holding her forearms.  
  
"You will not, I will return each time I go but I don't want you to do this each time its pointless and wrong. You need to have greater faith in us. In me"  
  
" I know I do have faith in you I'm sorry, im just afraid for you too afraid" they embraced again only Isabelle's cheek wrested against his colossal chest, Piccolos chin resting on her head he stroked her back.  
  
"Everyone out there the others are worried about you" Piccolo lifted to his feet taking Isabelle along setting her on her feet beside him, they started back.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Krillin, Gohan, Poetry and Cyndel sat cleaning the remaining mess not that it was a lage one from their last dinner.  
  
Krillin sat up his eyes darting to the entrance eyes at the entrance; Gohan also sat up running up to stand beside Krillin.  
  
"Go get Piccolo we need to get out there" Gohan nodded but as he turned Piccolo came to stand beside him Isabelle not far behind.  
  
"Is that his? Is that the one his ki is so strong end painful" feeling the evil in her chest the ki of the evil they all feared was like a disease to her.  
  
Isabelle shook off the sensation to see the fighters leaving swiftly she gasped.  
  
"NO, wait please" she raced after them relived that they stopped.  
  
As he turned Piccolo found her again clasping his waits only this time she leapt up her arms anchoring around the back of his neck he caught her around her wasp waist, she pressed her lips against his firmly and passionately devouring him trying to savour what she could of him.  
  
She pulled away leaving Piccolo slightly stunned her hands reached up cupping his cheeks.  
  
"You come back to me do you hear me" Isabelle said in a firm tone convulsing his face to send her point across.  
  
"I swear" Piccolo swiftly left a kiss on her mouth yet again it was rushed to both to there disconcert.  
  
Krillin and Gohan stared at the pair as their exchanged a moment between them their mouths hanging ajar, then they looked at one another, Gohan smiled then continued on their way as Piccolo joined them.  
  
Moments later they were out of sight the caves grew quite as the ones left behind waited.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Thankyou all for taking the time to read, please leave a review..I fell unhappy to see that I get a lot of hits but no review ; _ ; ... oh well. 


	18. Chapter 18

Instruments in Tune: Invasion  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thankyou for the kind reviews to all who did. I have had a lot of people are sticking with me through this story we still have a Long way to go. I hope I do not lose any of you along the way.  
  
Action coming your way so be prepared maybe not this chapter but defiantly the next. Mwahahahahhah  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Chapter 18: Dawned upon  
  
They rapidly across the daylight sky unfazed from their task, they had to distract them away from the cave and keep the location of their precious loves ones hidden.  
  
"Are they following us?" Bongo called to Goku as he flew a dozen or feet away.  
  
Goku looked back for a moment taking care to focus on the enemies ki seeing if I t had become stronger or weaker.  
  
"Yes. I sense but it doesn't look like they are in a hurry to catch us" Goku turned looking toward the direction thay he flew.  
  
Bongo's though for a moment his heart then started pounding harder he stoped with a skid in the middle of the sky.  
  
"What is they found them what if they are fooling us to leave so they can go there and take my wife, daughter and sister away"  
  
He clenched his fists and Goku stopped and turned to listen.  
  
"Even if they have they won't get far, Gohan Krillin and Piccolo are there. They will protect them with their lives" Goku pointed out emphasizing lives to bongo he could see the revolt in the Namekian's face.  
  
Bongo shook his head ramming his fists at the dead air.  
  
"NO its not enough, I need to be there they are my family its my soul responsibility" he slammed a clench fist to his chest as he spoke.  
  
"I said I sense many that also mean, they need our protection. Krillin and Gohan &. ...Piccolo is not enough we should be there" The pause before uttering his brother's name did not escape Goku, as it would not anyone else.  
  
"Bongo, you have to think rationally. If we make one wrong assumption we may but them in more danger than what they ar already in, is that what you want?" Goku was almost yelling these words as he floated closer to Bongo who shook his head against all Goku had just said.  
  
"No. That is not what I want. But I don't want to remember sitting back trying to do a pointless distraction whilst my family is massacred all because I chose to listen tor reason" His words sharp and fast he did not want to waste any more time.  
  
Goku did not know what he could say; the truth was there was no reason in any of this.  
  
"I'm going and don't try to change my mind Goku, I have to do this they are my only reason for living "Bongo turned racing back the way they had come before allowing Goku to have the last say in the matter.  
  
Goku watched as him Namekian comrade left the vicinity; he let out an n irritated sigh and followed.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Moments earlier Krillin, Gohan and Piccolo had vacated the cave leaving the women behind, Its was silent neither of them unsure why perhaps it was their subconscious preparing them for what could come.  
  
Isabelle stood in the same place unmoving from there Piccolo had left her she watched the cave entrance more another moment before her aching legs could take no more.  
  
She walked to the closest wall leaning against its uneven and slanted surface she slid down keeping her knees slightly bent, she continues to stare out the cave entrance though she coulee see any light from the outside it didn't matter.  
  
"Honey.. Isi? Are you alright?" Isabelle cam aback to the reality to find her best friend and sister crouched down beside her gently hand placed atop of hers.  
  
Isabelle nodded closing her eyes slowly. "I'm aright guess, I hope they will be okay's returned her gaze to the direction where the entrance lay.  
  
Poetry felt like a mother to Isabelle though their age was identical, Poetry was still older and had a firm grip on her motherly role and felt it was her duty.  
  
" Sugar, I need to ask you something "Poetry smiled then turned to see her daughter was listening intently at their conversation.  
  
"Cyndel honey, could you give your auntie Isabelle and I a moment alone please?" Poetry smiled sweetly to her daughter Cyndel nodded rose to her feet obeying her mother without question she brushed off the dust from her clothing then retreated to another part of the cavern.  
  
Certain that Cyndel was out of hearing range Poetry turned back to Isabelle.  
  
"Isi, how long have you and Piccolo been.. this close?"Choosing her words with care, Poetry awaited a response.  
  
Isabelle exhaled gently a smile surfaced from her lips as she continued to stare out in the same direction.  
  
"I don't know. I do not think there ever was a time it started, it just always seemed to be there"Isabelel turned to face her friend who watched her with a warm smile.  
  
"Haha. I never told you this Poetry but I think I have been in live wit him all my life" She looked to the ground the smile still playing across her face.  
  
"Tell me about it?" Poetry found a more comfortable position to sit in beside her friend her legs tucked in close to her body she leaned her back against the same wall for support.  
  
The bronze-eyed girl brightened turning her gaze toward the ceiling slowly relieving her memories of her childhood. All he memories of him she retold her stories to Poetry in all detail that she could.  
  
".. Now I am here and you know the rest"Isabelel finished off her tale of her life.  
  
"I never knew how it all was then. Bongo never likes to talk about when you were all young. I only know about Piccolo from what you told me so long ago that your parents found them both in the woods and Piccolo was injured, I would never have know I had a brother in law." They laughed in union at the thought before Poetry took on a series tone.  
  
"Isi, I need to ask you, have you and Piccolo .... taken this any farther than what I saw today and further than you have told me." Poetry asked gently stroking Isabelle's shoulder careful to avoid walking a fragile thread in her friends mind.  
  
Isabelle fell silent, what could she say what would her friend think of her she feared this would come. That it would whet they had done together was wrong she loved Piccolo deep and meaningfully would that still make it wrong?  
  
It had been minutes and Isabelle had not uttered a word to Poetries question.  
  
"Its alright Isi its ok you can tell me you did nothing wrong" Poetry rubber her friends back reassuringly as Isabelle continued to stare at her hands.  
  
"But it must be wrong, we are not married and.. And it is a sin that I have committed. And I will be punished for it" Isabelle let out tears threatening as there accumulated in her throat.  
  
She then buried her face in her hands but no tears eloped from her eyes.  
  
"No no no, Isi its alright you won't be punished I know that the bible teaches that it's a sin out of wedlock, but you will be alright I know Piccolo would never dishonour you in any way, he may have a bad temper and not be very warm but I don't see him doing anything dishonourable, after all his whole life eh has spent honouring what he believed in" whispering into Isabelle's ear hugging her friend.  
  
"I Love him so very much Poetry, im just afraid he doesn't feel it theway I do, what will happened then?" tears finally escaped but no sobbing could be heard she managed to keep that out of sight she had swore to him she would not cry again.  
  
"He does Isis, I know he does" Poetry Pulled Isabelle close, her head resting beneath Poetries jaw line she massages Isabelle's arms rocking them both gently  
  
They sat together in that way for long moments just sitting on the rocky ground, the wind making a whistle as it swung around the sharp corners of the cave wall.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Krillin Gohan and Piccolo stopped flying after a short time toward the what their senses had detected they had now made a lot of distance between themselves and caverns they had just left,  
  
They stared at their findings fro a moment studying it from a distance.  
  
"This can't be it, all that evil power coming from that," Krillin pointed to a strange crater likely made by the landing or taking off of a ship but it would have been no bigger then one of Dr.Brief's capsule corp. transport vehicles.  
  
""Don't underestimate it Krillin at this point I'm not willing to jump to conclusions," Krillin agreed to Piccolo who edged forward to enhance his view through the trees they were concealed behind.  
  
Gohan shifted the thick bushes that blocked his view and brushing against his skin intent on better observation, then he stopped and realised something.  
  
"Wait where are my dad and Bongo? if this is the great power that we were sensing shouldn't they be here too unless..."Gohan slowly turned to Krillin and Piccolo as they did to him.  
  
"Unless we are being set up?"Krillin finished off, his voice raised.  
  
"But why would they want to set us up, it is us they want isn't it, they are looking for us"Krillin scratched his head quirking an eyebrow at Gohan who shrugged his shoulders in response.  
  
Piccolo was is deep though only for a second then it dawned on him his eyes widened in horror.  
  
"THE GIRLS, he is after the girls," Piccolo cursed  
  
"WHAT?" Gohan and Krillin shouted in union.  
  
"But Mr.Piccolo why would he be after them?" Gohan asked innocently to Piccolo the Namek's eyes clenched shut in fury.  
  
Piccolos eyes snapped open  
  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW? There is no other possible reason why we have been set up "a pang of guilt hit Piccolo when he saw his student flinch at the hardness of his words.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan" Piccolo padded his student on the shoulder who's head hung poignantly hoping he hadn't scarred the young boy's view on him.  
  
"Its OK Mr.Piccolo, you have a right to angry" Gohan smirked back  
  
"Ok, we don't have time for that if it is what you say then we have to get back right now.come on lets get going" Krillin started off back in the direction they had come followed closely by Piccolo and Gohan.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Thankyou all for reading and please take the time to leave a short review. Without them, I would have no reason to continue .  
  
SPECIAL ANNOUNCMENT:  
  
Attention all Namekian Lovers please turn your attention to the fic entitled "Attention Namek Lovers" under the Pen Name Namekian Love for a special announcement to all of you who love Namek's.  
  
Thankyou for your attention.. 


	19. Chapter 19

Instruments in Tune: Invasion  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Author's Note: thankyou for your kind reviews everyone.  
  
Action shall now begin.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Chapter 19: Detained  
  
"NO unhand my daughter you beast, " Poetry screamed at the large creature held Cyndel by the forearms.  
  
Cyndel struggled but could do nothing against the lage blue creatures crushing grip.  
  
Poetry and Isabelle were also being held against their will by two other creatures with the same blue skin and stature as the one that held Cyndel.  
  
"Stop you shouting human, you are in no position to be giving orders" The Lieutenant faced Poetry as she continued to struggle.  
  
"Who are you and why are you doing this to us? we have done nothing to you" yelped Isabelle yet her struggling was not as determined as Poetries, she did not have the energy.  
  
The lieutenant attention diverted from Poetry to Isabelle's, he smirked as he walked up to her his hands on his hips.  
  
He stopped inches from her face Isabelle sunk backwards feeling his sickening breath on her face.  
  
"Revenge my sweet, revenge and you are right you have done nothing to us, but you are of use to us in our plan" his eyes drifted over her form from her toes to her lips smirking as he reached her eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare look at her that way you, you 'animal '"Poetry hissed through clenched.  
  
The lieutenants face frowned he swiftly turned around bringing his hand up slapping poetry across her left cheek, she cried out in pain.  
  
"MAMMA" Cyndel cried hearing her mothers cry and seeing the lieutenant's hand come down hard.  
  
Poetry did not attempt to bring her head back up after the force of the slap threw it to the side.  
  
Tears threatened but she would die before allowing her assaulter to see her become weak.  
  
"Never cross me you worthless trash, or Ill make you watch as your precious ones die at my hand amongst other things" he brought his hand tightening his fist as he spoke.  
  
He sneered then walked away.  
  
Cyndel's lip was quivering but she held back the tears afraid to again anger the creature . "Lets go, Lord Tempo is awaiting out progress and he shall be most pleased with this latest capture " In a circular formation the lieutenant in the lead they took off for the landing sight where the ship was awaiting their arrival.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"No.. NO.. this cannot be, that beast" Kami's anger grew he clutched his staff tightly in his hand standing at the edge of the lookout.  
  
"He has taken the girls, why Kami? The guardian's faithful assistant asked urgency in his voice.  
  
Kami was now snarling sweat beading on his forehead as he gained a clear view of the situation, he could see the three demons being forced away captive by four hideous creatures not of this world.  
  
*Piccolo you must hurry my son, or it may be to late, they need you now Isabelle needs you *  
  
Kami screamed mentally knowing that only the greatest of harm would befall them if the Z fighters were to late.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
With stern and cold faces, Bongo and Goku continued their breathless flight toward the cavern unaware of what had taken place.  
  
Bongo then felt it and he gasped, without a word he streaked ever faster leaving Goku to trail farther behind.  
  
Goku knew something had happened and increased hi velocity until he was side by side with Bongo.  
  
"What's happened? What are you feeling?"" Goku could see the fury building in the Namek's eyes.  
  
"SHE HAS BEEN HARMED I FEEL IT HERE" Bongo Pointed to his left cheek he felt his wife's pain.  
  
"What how?" Goku shouted knowing whom bongo was referring to his wife.  
  
Bongo did not answer instead, he snarled out aloud bearing his teeth his anger was immeasurable, but in order to be rational he suppressed it  
  
"No. no we have been fooled, they were going after the girls" Goku realised his eyes widening as they cam into view of the cavern.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Krillin, Gohan and Piccolo cam into view of the cavern with seconds, they identified Goku and Bongos ki's and headed directly for them, they knew.  
  
"DAD" Gohan shouted stopping feet away from his in mid air.  
  
"We were set up those monsters they, they set us up" Krillin's anger was boiling he cared deeply for all of the girls they were like family now. "They were here only minutes ago and couldn't have gotten far, this time we stick together" Goku emphasised hovering before everyone he did not want a repeat of earlier.  
  
Piccolos anger was building as he looked in the cavern's direction, how could he do it. Leave her there he would kill whomever took her from him his ki rising did not escape someone's attention.  
  
A firm hand landed on his shoulder looking he immediately turned so snarl then stopped.  
  
"I feel your anger, they took the from us but we will get them back" Bongo said wincing at his own words  
  
Piccolo stared relaxing his snarl seeing a new determination he never remembered seeing many years ago in that very moment.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Lets do it" with that all powered up their ki's as they reached up toward the sky following the trail that would lead to there loved ones.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Isabelle was frightened beyond work she was in the sky in the clutched of a hideous blue creature with eyes that could pierce stone.  
  
She could see Poetry up ahead in the other creatures grasp she had stopped struggling a while back and just accepted that she could not so anything to get away.  
  
Then there was Cyndel she was only a little girl still ever with her accelerated growth it made no difference she was terrified she cried the entire flight tears staining her emerald cheeks.  
  
Slowly the group began descending to the ground landing lightly each of them still in the circular formation.  
  
They stood there for several moments in silence Each of the creatures continued to hold their there captor over two feet above the ground by their forearms that was becoming excruciating for them  
  
They had arrived at the ship it was enormous and fiercely frightening the colours were one element or fear whilst the jagged and sadistic shape of the ship only amplified fear into terror.  
  
A sound of expanding air filled their ears they watched as a large panel door opened like a drawbridge slowly air decompressing out its sides.  
  
Once the door had opened, they waited then two very large figures emerged from the shadows inside and stood at the entrance.  
  
Isabelle gasped aloud at the creatures she saw, the same as the one who held her only.. Bigger more powerful and even more hideous  
  
"What is the meaning of this lieutenant? theses are not what we .. wanted " Clip stated in a hissing raspy voice like a snake.  
  
The lieutenant kneeling down into one knee  
  
Master Clip these are associated of the ones we seek, I was under the impression that theses are what our lord had requested"  
  
Clip thought for a moment then smiled as he looked over each of the captors paying close attention to Cyndel.  
  
He turned to slit who smirked and nodded the same notion in mind  
  
"Hmmm perhaps this was a good choice after all lieutenant bring them aboard"  
  
They began walking up the tret rouse cold iron platform door  
  
"NO. NO" Poetry again found her fighting spirit and struggled kicking her heels into the creature that held hers stomach and groin but to amount of her strength was enough, the same with Cyndel and Isabelle they had no chance.  
  
A sudden blast caught all off guard plummeting into the platform door hitting feet away from the lieutenant sending him flying to the ground in an effort to avoid the blast.  
  
"WHAT?" Clip swing around taking a moment before searching the sky he spotted the assailant.  
  
"You, who are you?" Slit demanded displaying his dagger like teeth at the one whom dared to attack them  
  
Poetry Isabelle and Cyndel also turned to look at the sky their harts skipping a beat.  
  
Isabelle's eyes widened.  
  
There is the sky his hand outstretched from the blast he had just released he hovered  
  
"VEGETA!" Isabelle screamed long and hard her lungs used as the creature that held her began vacating them toward the ship followed by those who held Poetry and Cyndel.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Thankyou all for reading and please review. 


	20. Chapter 20

Instruments in Tune: Invasion  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Author's Note: wow thank for all the reviews people, it has been a while sines I updated I seem to be stuck in a rut when I am writing. Concentrating too much on the once thing. Haha  
  
Well finally I updated. so sit back relax and enjoy.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Chapter 20: Ki alert.  
  
Isabelle fought against the creature death grip, desperate to keep eye contact with the sayajin prince she had called out to him but he showed no acknowledgment.  
  
Poetry also fought her fighting spirit allowed more strength to surface from within, she lunged out with her legs bent of hitting soothing hard but missed hitting empty air.  
  
Cyndel wrestled her arms around also truing to keep Vegeta in her sights her blond locks covering her eyes.  
  
"Help us please, There taking us away." The young half Namekian screeched whipping the hair from her face.  
  
The creatures continued to carry the three captive women higher and further up the platform, like robots they had no emotion or sympathy toward their situation they only obeyed their controller.  
  
Up in the sky Vegeta continued to hover his scowl continued as his fists moved to rest upon his hips.  
  
"You, you are Vegeta?" Pointed Slit speaking slowly he was in astonishment at the revelation.  
  
"You are perceptive, did it take you long to acquire such a wit for playing celebrity heads?" Vegeta said smirking down at the fuming Slit.  
  
Slit began to power up, his initial dismay had vanished.  
  
"Just for that you pompess shortass I will rip you in two" Slit leapt into the sky preparing an eager fist bent on penetrating Vegeta's skull.  
  
Vegeta held his position until the final moment, vanishing as Slit reached his position and re appearing behind the large creature belting his fist in their spine making them jerked forward with a start.  
  
He turned to face Vegeta who awaited him patiently.  
  
"You have no place here, I suggest you vacate this place before I make you regret it" Vegeta warned ki was glowing he averted his eyes toward the ship seeing a final glimpse of Isabelle, Poetry and Cyndel being shoved beyond view inside the ship.  
  
He snarled restoring his awareness to Slit who grinned with pleasure, Vegeta quirked an eyebrow if confusion.  
  
"HAHAHAHAH" Hollered Slit shaking his head.  
  
"What do you find so utterly humorous you blue scum? Vegeta demanded irritated.  
  
"Well well, I see the high and mighty Prince of Sayajins survived the confrontation with Frieza after all"  
  
Vegeta's confusion and irritation departed as he chuckled.  
  
" As I said before you sharp wit is as developed as you looks"  
  
Slits eyebrow ridges lifted.  
  
"Oh we are the low blower are not we, but I im afraid this little audience is going to be short lived my dear Prince" A frown appeared on Slits face his eyes showing a shallow sympathy.  
  
Vegeta understood the deception and spun around to be met by a heavy blow to his eye socket, his body hurtled to the ground clouding the air with dust on impact.  
  
Above slit and Clip honoured giggling devilishly at the.  
  
"Awww the poor prince, such a shame he doesn't put up much of a fight I would have like d to have whipped the 'prince of all sayajin' ass before we had to bring him in " Mocked clip as he continued to stare down at the not stirring body if Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta pushed his momentarily shocked body from the ground on his hands and knees.  
  
*FOOL you let them get away with it, well NOT ANYMORE* He cursed inwardly  
  
With a new rage Vegeta did a reverse flip back to his feet then sped into the air face to face with the two horrid creatures.  
  
Each taking on a defensive stance as the sayajin Prince hurtles toward them shouting with rile his fists prepared.  
  
Hitting head on the three began to combat furiously Vegeta in the middle he fought with every available limb, powering up increasingly with every swing and punt.  
  
Clits larger size allowed him onto thew harder hits he swang a hard kick into Vegeta's side making the sayajin keel slightly but not loose his focus.  
  
"You are good" Commented Clip battling one on one, more than confident in his abilities.  
  
Vegeta ignored him continuing yet not removing his gaze from clits eyes as they fought in perfect motion.  
  
Slit and Clip simultaneously used the same physical attack directed at Vegeta's skull, Swiftly Vegeta blocked them both using a hight bock with his forearms in a cross position.  
  
Each pushed down harder upon the Sayajins blocking forearms. Vegeta was becoming frustrated veins began appearing out of his arms and forehead.  
  
"Enough!" Called an elderly Voice from below echoing through the eardrums of Vegeta, Slit & Clip, they all grasped their pounding heads covering their ears.  
  
After a few moments each composed themselves, Vegeta still in a defensive stance, Clip and Slit had moved away giving him some distance.  
  
Vegeta looked upon the act awkwardly that is until his eyes diverted to the echoing voices source standing below.  
  
He gaped aloud.  
  
At the foot of the ship and at the edge of the platform stood a figure his purple and white flesh partly draped in a long black robe reaching his three toed feet, the lines on his aged face doubles when he turned the corner of his lip into a smirk.  
  
Vegeta floated cemented to the spot his mouth hung ajar his hands out by his sides.  
  
"Y. you." voiced Vegeta still in his stunned state.  
  
"Yes brave Prince it is 'I', how pleased I am that you remember me I am only so touched, because I certainly remember you" Pointed Tempo with a shaky hand.  
  
Vegeta was silent.  
  
Tempo awaited a reaction, but received none he frowned taking a few effort filled steps further down the platform.  
  
" You once served the most powerful ice-jins my old friend can you not show the same if not more respect for the guardian of their entire planet."  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
Piccolo was the first to sense the great increase in power he blinked suddenly his head jolting a few times as the ki surged through his head catching the attention of Krillin who flew the closest.  
  
"Piccolo what's." Then Krillin also felt the increase in power he stopped one by one like a domino trail each of the others stopped also feeling the surge.  
  
"Vegeta?" Voiced Goku  
  
The others were silent but internally they though the same thing, would Vegeta be able to hold them by the time the rest of them arrived.  
  
"If we hurry perhaps we can give him a hand, from the way things look he need it" Suggested Bongo turning to Goku who abruptly agreed.  
  
Krillin was sceptical about the idea he knew how strong the enemy was but was not about to back down.  
  
Soon after they were all on their way feeling as Vegeta's power was growing steadily then decreasing suddenly then on the rise again.  
  
Bongo tried to Focus on Poetry and his daughter, he found them they were alive, but in deep distress he cold still feel the sting emanating from his cheek where Poetry had been struck and injured.  
  
The very though made him snarl.  
  
*I will make them pay, never will they come within an inch of my family again and remain within an inch of their own lives* he reflected enriched with viciousness.  
  
Piccolo sensed the sudden change in Bongo who had not bothered to barricade his mind from invasion he did not need to it was plastered over his face, Piccolo refrained from outwardly acknowledging it he too was also feeling the same but for another, Isabelle.  
  
He shouldn't have left her she pledged for him not to leave them there and that is what he had done, abandoned her for that beast to come and take her.  
  
He could still see her light brown eyes searching his earnestly for him to stay with, then the kiss tat left him breathless and let him feel her love for him,  
  
He cursed himself to Kami for what was now because of him irreversible, if anything more were to go wrong he would never forgive himself.  
  
He could sense her fear and restlessness so she was alive.  
  
*Im coming just hold on*  
  
Then his eyes opened as they came into view of the ship that they had been preparing for son long that could end the lives of all who lives upon this planet.  
  
Each took in the sight before them each wit a difference of opinion of what awaited them.  
  
"There, I can see him!" shouted Gohan pointing his finger in the direction of a shinning yellow light in the sky, it was Vegeta.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Thanks for reading Please Review 


	21. Chapter 21

Instruments in Tune: Invasion  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Chapter 21: With a final blow, he will achieved his greatness.  
  
Kami sat perched upon the edge of the lookout, his staff positioned directly in front of him, his presses his wrinkled forehead upon against the smooth grained wood, and focussed  
  
Mr. Popo waited & listened a few feet away, as the great Kami watched the goings on almost half way around the globe, in his wise and knowledgeable mind he had not expected to hear what was next uttered, Tempos revelation, that he was the guardian of the ice-jinn world. Kami gasped.  
  
Kami opened his eyes, his knees failed him as he fell to the tile floor, and clutching his chest, he whimpered in his aged intonation.  
  
"I should have seen it, how could I have let such a vision pass me by" he said through gasping breaths dropping the staff to the tiles ground the sharp wood sound breeching his hearing on impact.  
  
"Oh Kami, please stop this, the pressure from such stress will harm you" Mr Popo pleaded, kneeling down by the guardian, moving the staff aside with his hand to allow room.  
  
Kami raised his hand up to stop Mr.Popo egger assistance, in response Mr. Popo froze.  
  
"No, Popo I have failed them, I should have know what was to come, I am a guardian myself I was an old fool not to sense the power of another guardian" Kami said toward the tiles floor unable to look up.  
  
"That is not true Kami, you cannot know everything of the universe it is not your duty, you are only one guardian Kami, guardian of the earth" Mr. Popo reminded the elderly guardian, placing his jet-black hand upon Kami's shoulder.  
  
Kami nodded, whipping the leaking sweat from his face and brow ridges with the back of his wrist.  
  
Turning he reaches out his hand toward his guardian staff lying a few feet away, Popo stepped in, grasping the staff then placing it in Kami's waiting open hand, then stepped aside.  
  
Kami stood slowly, utilising the staff, once at his feet he inhaling a breath through his eager nostrils.  
  
"You are right Mr.Popo, I am only one guardian, and the guardian of this earth, I will guard it with my every hint of life that exists in me, Piccolo my son, you must survive, so I may assist in the solution to this great folly " Kami said confidently, looking out toward the heavens, clutching the staff tighter in his fist.  
  
**************  
  
Vegeta hovered high above the ground still, his mind was slowly clouding with rage, the memory was now clear, Tempo, the guardian of the Ice-jins world, himself an ice-jinn the purple lips that sounded his every syllable, and Vegeta despised it.  
  
He could no longer hold his silence, all the hate and tension that for years have been harbouring in his hardened heart, needed to be hosed down and away.  
  
"You.. you and your race, are the reason my race is non existent except for a couple of pathetic excuse for warrior fools!" Shouted the sayajin prince, baring his teeth, like a bloodthirsty creature prepared for the final kill.  
  
"I shall make you rile with pain and regret," Vegeta shouted again edging forward, his fist out if front of him, clenching tighter and tighter with every breath he emitted.  
  
"My legions destroyed, my father murdered, the memory of our race whipped from all memory." Vegeta's scowl deepened, he trembled from the overwhelming anger that had no other means of release.  
  
Tempo smirked yet again, his expression calm and collected, he was indeed enjoying the torture that he was silently drilling into the sayajin nerve ending.  
  
"Why prince, you served Frieze long after the planet Vegeta was destroyed, why would you be so despondent only now?" he inquired seeming innocent. Knowing all to well he was provoking more ongoing and growing rage in the prince.  
  
Vegeta knew what Tempo was trying to achieve, but he did not care to prove him wrong, he relived the memory of his father, King Vegeta, the last day he saw him, and then never again.  
  
Taken away and raised by Frieza and his assistance on their long journeys, slave women would tend to many of his needs, and then the finest warriors on board would beat the hate and power into him.  
  
Many night when he knew there were no others stalking the hauls, he would sob, for his elders, his home, his life, and then for the only companion he had, who then had been lost to him forever.  
  
Vegeta could handle no more, his eyes were now clenched tightly shut, and his fists balled by his sides, he knew that Tempo was also partly responsible, he would advise Frieza and King Cold on how to nurture the demon in the young sayajin prince.  
  
"I will make you pay, in the name of my father and my entire race" Hollered Vegeta, those whom heard his shrill would have through he was lost in madness, perhaps he was.  
  
Vegeta's clenched palms opened, as they did a glow started to emerge, becoming larger as his hand opened to their full extent, the red glowing ball hummed in his eager palms.  
  
Vegeta then lifted it high above his head, turning his hands skilfully he hurtled the ball downward toward the seemingly unfazed Tempo.  
  
************  
  
Second before Vegeta diploid his deadly attack, Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Bongo and Piccolo arrived, they dared not go any closer, in the state that he was Vegeta could act unreasonable, even toward them.  
  
They hovered there for a moment, wondering how and why Vegeta's ki had sky rocketed then suddenly come crashing down, Krillin hovered slightly closer to the action.  
  
He swang his stout body around violently, looking back toward the others as they also watched.  
  
"Come on, we have got to help him out Goku, it could be out only chance to destroy him without a lot of prospective death and bloodshed to go with hit!" Argued Krillin wanting to head out and do something rather than stand and watch, to assist Vegeta, though he indeed almost loathed the Sayajins existence, this was no time to think of personal feelings.  
  
"No Krillin, remember if we attack in any way, they might hurt the girls, we cant risk that Krillin, they are top priority now, understand" Goku scolded in a loadly at Krillin, he did not want to risk anything, and if that meant disabling Vegeta, then so be it.  
  
Krillin did not answer, he only looked back to the scene, frustrated at their helplessness, at that moment he watched as Vegeta deployed the scarlet orb of light and energy, the prince screaming out the cursing words, about his father and race.  
  
Goku lunged forward without deliberation, passing Krillin by.  
  
"NOO Vegeta, don't do it!" Cried Goku, reaching his hand in the prince's direction, but it was too late, Vegeta was second away from deployed the almost irreversible blast.  
  
Goku tried to fly out into the blasts path, to stop it from achieving its devastating quest, it was their only chance, if they were to attack this creature, who had so enraged Vegeta head on now, the girls may never be saved, along with their world.  
  
Gohan and Krillin watched on as the brave warrior put his life at risk, their mouths gaping, their bodies unable to function to give any assistance, their mind on the other hand were screaming.  
  
**  
  
Vegeta's face was lit aglow of red, casting shadows over his forehead, then suddenly it took place, his voice turned to a scream of almost pain, his hands still holding the blast afloat he threw his head back hard and far.  
  
The base of his scull connecting with the base of his neck, then the black locks of his sayajin pride, unchanged from the moment of his birth exploded in a frensy of light.  
  
Explosion occurred, flashes into flares of sallow and ashen illuminated from the core of his follicles, soaring into the very tips of his upward dancing hair.  
  
Tempo, who was now witnessing this astounding display, stepped closer, the base of his staff tapping against the cast iron floor, he was still unfazed by thered glowing blast that was directed to end his existence, he watched closely.  
  
"Is it possible? Another has finalised the legend?" he utter in a half whisper, unsure if he himself would believe his own words, let alone his eyes.  
  
**  
  
Goku watched from the corner of his eye as the transformation started to take it final bound.  
  
*You did it Vegeta* Goku's mind spoke spontaneously to him.  
  
Sadly that was not his priority now, he continued to reach out toward the path of the blast, hoping to deflect it but how exactly? He had no idea.  
  
**  
  
Vegeta continued to call out to the air above, the transformation, it was exhilarating, the surge of power and energy, like being stung by a thousand bees, or by a spontaneous 10,000 volt arm of lightning straight from the heavens.  
  
Nevertheless, this was different still.  
  
It did not deprive him of anything, it only increased it, increased everything that he thought impossible, everything he had ever dreamed.  
  
Slowly the energy enriched sayajin prince lowered his noble brow back to its set position, his eyelids clenched together in a way that reflected the pleasure he felt, once his head had adjusted, he opened his once coal black pupils that were now drown in a teal green.  
  
Vegeta was a super sayajin, after all this time. he had achieved what he had always wanted.  
  
Moreover, for so long been deprived of, he had watched as Goku reaped all the spoils of achieving the victory before he did. but no longer.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
Thankyou all for reading. please review 


	22. Chapter 22

Instruments in Tune: Invasion  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
A/N: More action in this chapter. enjoy.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Chapter 22: To save their one chance, before it's too late.  
  
Vegeta's glorious transformation had filled the usually dark skies with unspeakable light, he had achieved the one greatness that was unreachable by many, apart from his one and only rivals Goku, but now he and Goku were equals.  
  
In addition, Vegeta would make certain that he would keep up with the lower class sayajin, even if it meant his life.  
  
*I can feel it; I have achieved what I was so long denied, Kakkarot.. You are no longer having the upper hand, the glory that I alone should have had* he perched in his ego mane festering mind.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes fully, his features were still illuminated by the read fiery ball of energy that he held on the tip of his erect fingers, he looked toward the ground where an astound Tempo stood, his purple lips slightly parted as he stared back at the Sayajin Prince in all his glory.  
  
"I dare you to observe me, observe me for the final time Tempo, for I will end your pitiful and disgraceful existence within seconds!" Vegeta called down to the invalid icejins, the red ball of toxic energy hummed with eagerness.  
  
Tempo snarled at Vegeta's newfound confidence, moments ago he has the prince under his thumb with total control over him, now he had lost it to a legend. A legend he had hopes was actually a myth.  
  
"Your ego had risen like the a storm Vegeta, uninhibited and unstoppable, but you will not shed your bolt of lightning onto me, without purging certain things that you hold dear" Certain that it would make Vegeta consider his actions, Tempo had given him a final warning.  
  
****  
  
From a short distance the earths defenders, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo and Bongo watched. In utter amazement at what had taken place.  
  
"Oh. Kami, what just.. Happened?" Questioned Krillin, his mouth hanging ajar.  
  
"He is a super sayajin, just like my dad! how did it happened ?..Piccolo?" Asked Gohan his mentor whom stood close behind him.  
  
Piccolo was watching with a different expression on his face.  
  
*Vegeta did it, but at what cost, I can sense his newfound arrogance, and defiance along with an unspeakable energy. knowing what he was like before. What are we in for this time? * Piccolo wondered, the Namekian moved forward to stand along side Gohan.  
  
"I don't know Gohan, but I do know that we will have to watch out for him, he could be unpredictable ar this point, and with all that energy there is no measure to the damage he may cause" Piccolo said in his blunt tone.  
  
Gohan did not acknowledge him, he only continued to stare.  
  
Behind them, Bongo was also watching.  
  
*This is utterly bizarre, what in the world id he? I have never seen such a transformation in all my days. but I did sense something, something deep within you Vegeta. like a bubbling volcano and you finally exploded into an unstoppable frenzy"  
  
Bongo spoke in his mind, he was indeed impressed by such a display, and then he saw a movement that was close by to Vegeta, turning toward it he gasped lunging forward with his hand outstretched.  
  
" No, what are you doing? you will be killed!" he cried out.  
  
****  
  
Vegeta had had enough.  
  
Vegeta threw his head back in a defiant laugh.  
  
"Fool, you think I am sentimental to those pathetic wenches you hold captive? I care only for my own glory, not for that of others. And now, I will prove that by destroying you finally once and for all!" His eager fingers started to coil around the surface of the blast; pulling it back, he then threw it forward, sending a call of anger out with it.  
  
The crimson ki ball left his hands, and began a decent toward Tempo the ship and his men, the men whom had been watching from the ground began to flee, away from the ship knowing it would also be destroyed, so they fled into the bushes.  
  
Tempo coolly stood his ground, smiling at the blast as it came closer and closer to end his life.  
  
Both he and Vegeta were startled from their expectations when the ball of energy stopped in mid air.  
  
"What? what is this?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
Beneath the blast, holding it in its position was Goku.  
  
"I cant let you do this Vegeta" Goku called out, his eyes shut tightly, using all his strength to stop the ball from making its assault on the ship that contained the girls.  
  
However, the blast was filled with toxic energy, energised by the angered and poisoned mind of Vegeta.  
  
Goku was experiencing great pain, and his energy was being sucked out like a sponge which was strange considering he himself had the capabilities of a super sayajin.  
  
*Something wrong, why am I loosing strength! * Goku though, at first it was different he felt capable to stop the ball from its descent, but now suddenly he couldn't.  
  
****  
  
Gohan lunged forward toward the battlefield, but was grabbed firmly but the collar of his gi by Piccolo's outstretched arm.  
  
"No dad needs help, he is loosing his strength, something wrong. let me go Piccolo" Gohan demanded, tossing and turning in Piccolos grasp.  
  
"No Gohan I cant let you go down there, but your right something is wrong" Piccolo answered, grapping the strong young half sayajin around the waist.  
  
Bongo looked on as Goku was loosing more energy, he also knew that something was wrong, he had fought the sayajin before, and Goku was invincibly strong, beyond anything that existed on this earth.  
  
*What is it Goku? * Bongo questioned. Coincidently Bongo took a moment to look back at Tempo, and then noticed something strange.  
  
Tempo had his hand raised up toward Goku, im the centre of the ice-jin guardians palm was a blue, black glass sphere, the sphere was sucking energy from Goku's body, draining it straight trough the air in a long trail of light.  
  
"There look! Its Tempo he is draining Goku's energy!" Screamed Bongo his eyes wide at the realisation.  
  
The others also looked and realised the same thing.  
  
Without a second though they all raced toward the battlefield, they had to do something at this point.  
  
****  
  
"Kakkarot, you imbecilic bastard. what in hells name are you trying to pull." Vegeta stipulated, balling his fist in anger at Goku's attempt at stopping his fatal assault on Tempo.  
  
Goku was putting everything he had left into preventing the blast from destroying the ship.  
  
"You. are going.. to kill them all .. Vegeta!" He belted out through his clenched teeth.  
  
Vegeta was furious, baring his teeth he started to fly down toward Goku and the ki blast.  
  
"You will not beat me again Kakkarot, for too long I have been pushed down in my ranks and rights, you will not make a fool of me and take this away from me!" Vegeta shrieked as he flew down toward Goku.  
  
Goku did all he could, if he could not stop the ball he would have to deflect it, he had failed to take notice that Tempo was draining his energy from him, so he did what he had planned, seconds before Vegeta reached him, Goku changed the ki balls directory, sending it into any random direction except for the ship.  
  
Vegeta watched as his one-ki blast went hurtling away in an unappointed direction, exploding on impact when it hit a Cliffside in the distance, destroying the solid rock landmark to dust.  
  
He swang his head back toward Goku, the golden follicles on his head brightening up further as he headed down toward the weakened sayajin.  
  
"Kakkarot I will kill you for that, how dare you interfere"  
  
Goku was exhausted, he did not float but rather fell straight to the ground, landing on his back he bounced on impact then came to land against the rocky ground on his panting chest.  
  
"DADDY!" Gohan called as he reached his fathers side, kneeling down he grasped the fabric over Goku's shoulder, shaking his father desperately for a response.  
  
Goku didn't more; he was in a deep state of unconsciousness.  
  
"Dad please, please you can't give up like this!" Gohan pleaded, shaking his father again, whilst he tried to revive his father, a pair of booted feet landed before him.  
  
"Brat, move out of my way!" Vegeta demanded, Gohan looked up toward him, his eyes scowling at the super sayajin form of Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta growled when Gohan didn't move.  
  
The sayajin price didn't hesitate pulling back his boot, prepared to kick the young boy to kingdom come with his unstoppable strength.  
  
A blast landed directly between the two, then in its place landed a confident Piccolo.  
  
"Not today Vegeta,"  
  
Vegeta only smirked at Piccolos attempts at saving Gohan, chuckling as he watched both Krillin and Bongo land on the ground close behind them.  
  
"All of you, try to somehow get to the girls, we cant let him take them, use any means necessary." Piccolo ordered, not removing his deep drilling gaze from Vegeta, hidden in the back of his mind was the panic that Isabelle was suffering away from his reach.  
  
"Right!" Krillin and Bongo said in union, Bongo took off first directly toward the ship and Tempo; Krillin kneeled down Beside Gohan who was looming over him fathers motionless form.  
  
"C'mon kid, we have to save the others, you dad will be fine Piccolo will take care of him" Gohan hesitantly released his fathers gi, Krillin took off holding Gohan's arm in his hand pulling the young boy along with him along into the sky.  
  
Bongo was headed toward the ship and Tempo, his face in a scowl he came to a halt once he came close but not too close to the dreadful Tempo.  
  
"Well well, I did not think to meet another Namekian on this planet, one I expected, but two." Tempo exclaimed in a casual manner, in his hand sat the black and blue glass orb, Bongo could see in the centre an orange light flowing around in a wave like motion.  
  
"What have you done? what is that think?" The Namekian demanded, hovering closer he balled his right fist.  
  
Tempo smirked as he watched his entire henchman return to the ship from their bush refuge, some coming to stand beside him.  
  
"Why you mean this insignificant looking think in my hand? well I shall tell you, it is Force hunter, it hunts out not only ones energy but their life force as well" Tempo finished, lifting the deadly orb up toward bongo.  
  
Bongo gasped, he understood now that Tempo had not only drained away Goku's energy but also his ability to live, and his life could be next.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Thankyou for reading, please review. 


	23. Chaoter 23

Instruments in Tune: Invasion  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Chapter 23: Escape denied, capture predestined  
  
Back on the ground beside Goku's life drained body, Piccolo and Vegeta faced on.  
  
"I have no rival with you Namek, at least not now but I can make one for you in your favour if you don't move your green ass now!" The sayajin warned taking one step closer.  
  
Piccolo stood his ground taking a side ways glance with his onyx pupil at Goku's body.  
  
*Dammit son, we need you now* he spoke mentally to himself watching a gently wind wash over Goku's form.  
  
Vegeta took another bold step forward.  
  
"Did you hear me Namek?" Piccolo inwardly growled that Vegeta called out into his ear, the tip of the Namekian's tongue was pressed against the back of his front teeth in anger.  
  
"Fine Vegeta, make the call to make me your rival" Piccolo challenged turning his onyx pupil back toward the eagerly waiting sayajin prince.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms over his expanded chest letting the bright golden aura that surrounded him shine brighter  
  
"Finally, now after I decimate your floral carcass ill take care of that miserable Kakkarot" Vegeta took on a fighting stance, prepared to fight the stubborn Namekian.  
  
"That's just fine with me" Piccolo obliged, mimicking his own stance at his prospective sayajin opponent.  
  
Neither had the chance to engage in their combat when two hefty soldiers of Tempo came running directly toward them, both Piccolo and Vegeta took off to the sky forgetting their rivalry for now.  
  
Each of the fighters were now engaged in combat, Krillin was up against a dark blue creature with large fangs.  
  
"Geese what you mother say when she saw your face?" Krillin uttered nervously, the face on this creature was something of a nightmare.  
  
The creature responded by lashing out further, and the fight continued.  
  
Gohan was much in the same position, fending off his opponent with a series of moves and ki blasts, but they were just keeping the creature at bay.  
  
Bongo on the other hand was in a tricky position, Tempo had held the orb up toward him & Bongo realised what was about to happen and tried to make his escape, it seemed at first he had succeeded.  
  
However, as he descended higher toward the air, he was grasped around his forearms by none other than Clip and Slit the ferociously advanced versions of Tempos guards.  
  
"Where did you think you were going?" They asked in union as they pushed their faces closer and closer into Bongos, their breath was so unbearable.  
  
Bongo looked toward Tempo who raised the Force seeker up toward him, with an evil sneer the ice-jinn guardian activated the deadly life darning sphere to strain away Bongos strength, the orb started to suck a out of the namekian green coloured fog that was Bongos life force. More specifically his soul...  
  
Bongo struggled to get out of their unbearable crushing hold but and escape they only continued to tighten their grasp, the pressure was cutting off his blood flow and making him dizzy amazingly fast, the last thing Bongo saw was the smirking grin of clip before everything started to fade out and this namekian lost to the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
"The orb has doe its work, take him inside " Tempo ordered lowering the orb toward the ground watching Clip and Tempo drag the energy deprived Bongo up the steel platform and into the eerie hanger of the ship.  
  
Tempo then lifted the orb to his eye level, gazing into the deep dark black hole like object he watched as the swirls of colour whirled around in a wave like motion each individual one belonging to one of his victims.  
  
****************  
  
Meanwhile Piccolo and Vegeta were faring up well than the others in their battles.  
  
Vegeta was destroying his opponents with minimal effort, one after the other they came but his strength surpassing even what he thought possible as he destroyed them all one by one.  
  
Piccolo was fighting hand to hand with his current challenge, the celesta blue creature looked much as the one Krillin had been fighting; only this one was much larger.  
  
Piccolo delivered an uppercut to the creature sending its head back severally, its grey saliva slurring out from its lips from the impact.  
  
It returned with a deadly kick into Piccolos ribs, almost winding the Namekian, until Piccolo knitted his fingers together baring his interlocked fists down onto the creature thick cranium.  
  
The creature bellowed out at the thundering hit as he went hurtling down to the ground.  
  
Piccolo took this opportunity to prepare himself for the next opponents.  
  
"Enough toying around" he articulated, in two swift movements of his wrist he remover both his turban and weighed clothing, both went flying to the ground crashing on impact.  
  
No sooner had he prepared that another creature stepped up to challenge him, Piccolo smirked, and he wanted to enjoy this.  
  
"Bring it on," Hollered the namekian, this was a fight he was going to give his all for the sake of those he cared for.  
  
He went all out over the creature that was closest to him, kicking dodging and jabbing the animal furiously, his teeth grinding together at the intensity.  
  
With a quick move, the Namekian finished off the current challenge with a shot of his eye beams, burning straight through the creatures chest creating a whole though its entire body incinerating it heart, it dropped to the earth like a bolder never to rise again.  
  
"Help.... Piccolo!" called a desperate voice that was being pulled further and further away.  
  
Piccolo looked up in horror, the voice was one he could never mistaken.  
  
"GOHAN!" he called, watching as the young boy was taken away by one of the creatures that had overpowered him flying toward the ship and then swiftly through the open door and out of sight.  
  
Piccolo was about to hurtle after the creature but turned in time to see Krillin came past in the grasp of the other creature, as they passed Piccolo the creature snarled showing its deadly fangs the then continued flying on toward the ship.  
  
"Damm you!" Piccolo called after it, before he had the chance to intervene in Krillin's capture a sharp pain surged though his body he could feel as all the skin and muscle fibres were swiftly severed becoming useless to use.  
  
Piccolo screamed out in pain throwing his head back he then looked down to his shoulder, a thick black blade was penetrating out the front of his shoulder being stabbed in from the back.  
  
The namekian looked to his rear to see a creature smirking back at him as it held the blade firmly in its hand he began twisting it whilst it was still embedded in the Namekian's flesh.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Piccolo called out at the creature trying to swat at it with his free hand.  
  
The pain was so enthralling that Piccolo screamed out again, only now he coiled his opposite hand around of the end of blade witch only achieved in slicing the skin in two places on his palm  
  
"Hahahhaha, stupid move green boy" the creature laughed in a grainy voice, humoured at Piccolos painful expense then swiftly he pulled the blade out of Piccolos right shoulder and stabbed It deeply into the left.  
  
Piccolos jowls expanded to their full capacity as he screamed out again more loudly than ever, his left arm was totally disabled as well now& in this state he could no longer defend himself or distract the creatures from harming Goku.  
  
Piccolo tried to ignore the pain after he remembered Goku, turning his head around he searched for where he had last left she Sayajins body on the ground, he did not see the sayajin anywhere.  
  
*No Dammit they got to him before I could* Piccolo realised when the Sayajins body was out of sight but he did not see who had taken him, at the same time he screamed out again when the creature continued to stab serval other parts of his body. His hip, lower back and hamstring all had deep stab wounds in them now.  
  
This was all Piccolo could take, the sweat was beading on his forehead and blood was seeping profusely from the wounds he had received.  
  
"You will pay, I.. Swear on it" were the last words Piccolo uttered before he dropped into semi consciousness, His body dangling over the arm of the creature that held him.  
  
"We will see about that" The creature responded so the semi continues Piccolo, then without waiting another precious moment he flew the namekian toward the ship to join there other collection of prisoners.  
  
****************  
  
Vegeta struggled to escape the draining effects of the force seeker.  
  
Tempo had taken advantage of Vegeta being distracted by his soldiers to take away the Sayajins pressure strength, but it was proving to be difficult for the icejins guardian who struggled to keep his footing.  
  
Vegeta realised what was taking place and fought it with all his hate and strength, striving to defend himself against Tempos soldiers and Tempo at the same time was proving difficult for the sayajin, but he wouldn't give up without a fight.  
  
"You wont beat be with your toys Tempo, I will destroy you like the ground dwelling shit you are!" Vegeta shouted elbowing one of the soldiers square in the jaw and breaking it instantly.  
  
Tempo tried again and this time gaining a little more advantage, he could finally see the blue coloured life force exiting through Vegeta's skin and heading for the orb. Then once again Clip and Slit returned to his side and knew what their next task would be.  
  
"Get him now" Tempo struggled out; his body trembled from the resistance that Vegeta was applying upon the orbs power.  
  
However, that resistance was soon distracted the second Slit and Clip reached Vegeta and the sayajin Prince had expected that they would soon come.  
  
"Come to rejoin the party have you?" Vegeta sneered turning to face the two creatures that arrived at his position.  
  
Without any indication of negotiating all three engaged in a mortal combat or strength and wits, appearing the disappearing behind and above one another as they fought at lightning intervals.  
  
*This cannot be, I was only moments ago swatting these creatures like flies! * Vegeta cursed mentally from his falling ability to fight back  
  
Fighting was draining to the gallant prince of the Sayajins, fighting one of the guard creatures was a breeze to handle but to fight two and two that had exceeded three times the strength of the others along with Tempos draining of his energy.  
  
It was no longer sustainable for the warrior of earth, like a rock falling from a thousand foot cliff Vegeta dropped out of the heavens after sustaining a right hand from slit, landing much the same way as Goku had only Vegeta's landing space was by Tempos feet.  
  
After the prince fell from the sky he slowly looked up from the ground toward his concurrer Tempo, Vegeta snarled and hissed, then pathetically crawled to Tempos feet reaching up he took hold of the guardians robe grasping it tightly between his fingers.  
  
"I will.... have your head as a trophy when this is over... I swear, on the life of Adiva!" Vegeta shouted out with the last of his air, he then collapsed into a heap on the hard ground.  
  
Tempo smirked once the princes light were finally out for a while, but he new it would not last long because of his supersayajin strength he would sooner regain consciousness that the others.  
  
"We shall see about your sworn promise Vegeta, we shall see" Tempo sneered as he coiled his fingers around his staff and kept the black orb close to him in the other hand.  
  
Soon after all the fighters had been taken back inside and the platform door had closed tightly, the ship began to power up for its takeoff where it be bound for a long journey back to the planet of the ice-jins.  
  
The ships engines blazed beneath it as it raised its landing gear and took off swiftly into the air toward the universe and beyond.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
THANKYOU FOR READIN, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	24. Chapter 24

Instruments in Tune: Invasion  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** **************************************************************************** **************  
  
Chapter 24: The pain of Failure.  
  
"NOOOOO" Yelled out the guardian of earth the second he felt the life forces of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo leave the earths atmosphere, now they were beyond his reach and he would be unable to track or even speak to Piccolo now, they had lost them.  
  
"Kami it cant be true how is it Possible that they were taken so easily." Popo questioned urgently his eyes wide and his heart praying that there would be a way out of this.  
  
Kami had fallen to his knees yet again, he had monitored the entire battle frequently screaming out at such moment like when Goku was down and of course when Piccolos received his brutal wounds, which the guardian himself received the full impact of the pain minus the physical injury and blood loss.  
  
"Popo, bring me... to my throne..." Kami said breathlessly as he tried stand, but the he blamed himself and that it was his failure that they had been taken, taken away to where no one may ever se them again.  
  
The genie didn't speak but swiftly brought on all his strength as he wrapped his arms around Kami lifting his into a crouched position, balancing the Kami's seven foot stature upon his thick shoulder, slowly he walked the guardian toward the throne room where he had requested to be taken.  
  
After an endless stumble and drag into the lookout tower where Kami's stone throne was, Popo attentively sat the elderly guardian down being sure that he was comfortable.  
  
Popo kneeled down besides the throne watching as the old Kami shut his eyes not even having the strength to keep them open.  
  
"Where have they been taken, what does it all mean" Popo urged clasping his fingers together in a praying fashion shaking them profusely.  
  
Kami opened his eyes just a crack and looked out toward the open doorway that they had entered through, sighing a jagged breath through his meagrely parted lips.  
  
"It means Popo... that I do not know where they are and I have no way ... of finding them," Kami said bowing his head in defeat and pure helplessness.  
  
Popo gasped in shock that they had lost the remainder of earths fighters, how will the planet earth be protected how will they survive if the evil ice-jinn guardian decides to return for the rest of them...  
  
***************************  
  
In the star speckled and planet filled universe the grisly dark ship made its way toward its destination, the ice-jinn's world, but this world was far and it would take many months before they would be taken to the planet the ship had duties of its own besides capturing the Z fighters.  
  
The ships crew had several planets to destroy and prepare for their clients to colonise, this time no Sayajins were aboard the ship besides Goku and Vegeta meaning in the past the dirty work would have been left up to them and the rest of their race. So perhaps destroying the Sayajins planet and wiping out the race was a mistake because now it only made heavier labours to the ice -jinn's.  
  
In one of the many corridors of the 500-room vessel, the blue-fleshed guards were escorting Poetry Isabelle and Cyndel toward Tempos chamber; he wished to see them for no focused reason but rather out of curiosity for his new prison stock.  
  
"Let us go...please" Cried and moaned Cyndel with tars streaming down her already soaked cheek and stinging her reddened eyelids, the creature escorting her had her 2 feet above the ground strung by her underarms that was extremely painful.  
  
"Cyndel don't cry, don't let them see you cry honey!" Poetry called out behind her toward her young daughter, her escort was further ahead and along side them was Isabelle being carried in the same manner by the creature as Cyndel was being carried... painfully.  
  
Poetry again tried to keep sight of her daughter afraid that they would be soon separated by the looks of the many rooms and chambers that they passed, holding cells were in abundance on this ship and she wondered why.  
  
"Cyndel remember what I told you if we don't see one another. REMEMBER!" Poetry called out trying to reassure her young daughter who could not control her fearful agonising sobs, her body shaking and convulsing with every staggered breath.  
  
"Where dad... whares my father!" The young half namekian threw her head back and screamed out in desperation.  
  
"Silence half breed brat!" Bellowed the creature caring her, growling his voice down into her sensitive namekian ears making her instantly recoiled her head toward the ground to avoid his load imposing tone.  
  
As the others panicked Isabelle was in a state of shock, all she could do was watch the walls rush past as she was carried off toward an unknown destination, she couldn't locate her voice, her mind was blank and unable to function to help herself.  
  
Then all three of the captive women fell silent when the creatures carrying them stopped beside a large smooth shiny steel door, The creature carrying Poetry stepped forward first using one hand to hold Poetry still and used the other to punch a round flat button along side the large door. Instantly the two doors opened separating horizontally to reveal the decontrol room.  
  
All three creatures stepped inside simultaneously carrying their cargo of prisoners with then for their master to view and decide their fate.  
  
"Sire, we have brought you the female prisoners as you requested," Said the first creature carrying Poetry stepping forward he waited for his master to turn and face them.  
  
Tempo sat lazily in his chair watching as the stars passed by them through the large viewing window, between his forefinger and thumb was a crystal clear glass filled with a rich red almost black liquid, and in the other hand the orb that encased the powers and souls of the earths fighters.  
  
Finally, their patients payed off when the ice-jinn slowly sun around his chair still glancing at the orb in his hand and taking a slow sip of his wine.  
  
"Your names?" Tempo asked without looking at the three women who were held against their will before him, not a one of them answered but Tempo could hear Cyndel's sobs which she tried to hinder unsuccessfully, this received a quick glare from the guardian.  
  
"You realise if you all refuse to answer my requests, or do my bidding you will... die?" Tempo spoke finally glancing straight toward Poetry whom he sensed to have the most courage and the most resilience among the three.  
  
Poetry took in a deep breath through her nostrils and eyed the guardian back with all the bravery she could bring to her face, but inside she was indeed terrified to the core of her soul.  
  
"You have no right to take us from out home like this, we have all done nothing to you!" She said calmly to the guardian trying not to show the discomfort of being carried awkwardly and painfully upon her face.  
  
Tempo glared back at her for a moment, he blinked without any reaction then looked back to his dark orb of stolen souls and smiled.  
  
"You have a very limited knowledge of what your... associated have done to me and my people fare one" He uttered anger rising in his chest which he concealed with the greatest of ease.  
  
Tempo stood up from his throne grasping his staff that leaned up against the thick armrest using it to walk forward, he paced slowly down the three steps leading up onto his throne and straight for Poetry.  
  
Poetries breath staggered and her face paled noticeable when the guardian approached her. His dark purple lips revolting in every way, their shape colour and what came from them... his eyes were cold and lifeless like he was a demon from the afterlife.  
  
Tempo stopped inched from Poetry, she tried to struggle away from his but the creature holding hie arms did not allow her to move a millimetre in any direction.  
  
"I shale ask you again, and know that it will be the last time that I ask...What is you name?" Tempo repeated leaning loser to Poetries face, so close he was able to count all the colours that resided in her blue irises.  
  
Poetry stubbornly refused, shaking her head at the guardian and maintaining her cool exterior the entire time, her fist were clenched together so tensely that she was loosing feeling in them.  
  
Tempo waited a little longer but she refused to speak a word.... he slowly backed away a step with the dark orb still sitting in the centre of his palm. Poetry took a quick glance, curious at what this mesmerising object was and what it was used for she could distinctly see several different colours swirling around like waves of water.  
  
"Fine" Tempo uttered before taking his next course of action.  
  
The guardian turned sharply to his left bringing his spear up he swung it with great force hitting his target exactly where he wanted.  
  
"NOOO, leave her alone, you bastard!" Poetry screamed as she watched her friend and sister Isabelle being struck hard and brutally in the gut not once, not twice but three times with head of Tempos staff, each impact more merciless than the last.  
  
Isabelle's eyes widened she was winded and unable to breath, like her lungs did not even exist then she went limp and into semi shock, seconds later blood gushed up and out of the girls lips dripping to the ground and into her loosely hanging feet.  
  
"How could you, HOW COULD YOU!"? Poetry screamed watching as the creature that held Isabelle dropped her to the ground without regard letting her cultivate and cough up more blood onto the control room floor.  
  
Tempo turned calmly toward Poetry smiling as he had earlier.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't 'ask' again, this time I belted it out of someone, but will I get it?" He said slapping the bottom of his staff against Isabelle's unmoving body teasing Poetry with all his malice.  
  
"Poetry, is that what you want to hear? My name is Poetry damm you" Poetry called out toward him as she kept looking back to Isabelle, she could clearly hear Cyndel crying loudly behind her in fear, also calling out to her aunt who had been struck down in cold emotion.  
  
"Why yes, that is exactly what I wanted to hear, and now I am afraid I have no need for your entertaining company... take them to their cells" Tempo said smugly looking Poetry icily into her eyes, the two restraining Poetry and Cyndel started leaving.  
  
They both started to scream in protest now wanting to be separated from Isabelle, they desperately urged her to awaken but she did not move.  
  
As they disappeared out of view and their voices grew thin, the guard carrying Isabelle leaned down sliding one hand under the injured girls shoulders and the other behind her knees unintentionally sliding it along her buttocks  
  
He was also about to leave to follow the others when he felt a strange sensation against his hand, he pulled the hand that was beneath Isabelle's knees out and looked at it, his thick hide like skin was coated in a red substance... it was more blood.  
  
The creature looked at it with an eyebrow raised then turned toward tempo without changing his expression.  
  
Tempo had seen it all and nodded, then motioned the guard to do as he was ordered with a few extra instructions.  
  
"Call up the ships surgeon, have him take care of 'that' after you put her in her cell" He added, the creature nodded emitting with a grunt then turned and left the room to join the others carrying Isabelle who was now unconscious.  
  
After watching the last guard leave to do his duty, Tempo leisurely turned around with his sinister leer still plastered on his face and returned to his throne.  
  
Around him sat all the pilots and admirals that were at his every command acting as though nothing had taken place just now, they continued with their works at the control panels and of standing guard.  
  
It was quite until one pilot spoke up.  
  
"My lord we are completely out of earths atmosphere and are approaching that of Mars, we should be there within 3 days," Announced the co-pilot without turning away from his station to face his lord.  
  
Tempo listened then retrieved his wine glass glancing at its content contently before taking another sip, he would most enjoy the return home after completing this mission, revenge was in deed sweet when it was mixed in with a planet takeover...  
  
"No rush, we have all we need right here with us, take the normal course and speed soldier" he commanded watching again as the stars passed by the large window screen filling his sights with the endlessness of the universe, and it would one day all belong to him if things all went his way.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** **************************************************************************** ******  
  
THANKYOU ALL FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	25. Chapter 25

Instruments in Tune: Invasion  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** **************************************************************************** **************  
  
Chapter 25: Truths uncovered  
  
The pair of appointed guards backed away from the solid unbreakable cell door when another blast smashed up against it from the inside.  
  
"He's a wild one isn't he" commented one laughing at the prisoners expense, his green scaly skin glistening in the light show.  
  
Another smaller blast hit the centre of the break proof glass on the doorway, like fireworks it spangled into several directions after initial impact.  
  
The second guard nodded his grisly fur coated head, his long thick tongue slid out from between his lips reaching up like and arm he licked the tip across his lidless eye to keep it moist.  
  
"(Slurp) You have to expect it from one of him, he's one of last ones you know, and they say he is their prince" he explained to his comrade as another of the prisoners deadly killer ki balls impacted the wall, letting out a huge scream of fury before throwing a single large attack blast that illuminated the entire room.  
  
"Yeah I know" the other confirmed shielding his eyes from the bright light flaring from inside the cell.  
  
"C'mon, we have about 5 minute left for lunch, lets get going before the next shift" he said lowering his arm down to his side, the second guard nodded and they left the cell block without giving the prisoner a second thought.  
  
Blood dripping down his forehead he continued to punch and blast the inside of his cell.  
  
"You wont keep me caged up like an animal!" Vegeta screamed as he slammed one of his fists against the glass doorway, his voice booming through the echoing high ceiling room.  
  
It had been at least 3 hours since coming aboard and he knew that they were in space, but where they were going, he did not know.  
  
Whilst he slammed his fist continuously against the glass, until a sensation rose into his chest that was one all to familiar, making him stop his furious bashing.  
  
Vegeta froze for a moment as he contemplated and identified it.  
  
Turning around he looked up toward the top left hand corner of the 4 by 6 metre room, the walls were made of the most solid material on this side of the galaxy.  
  
He spotted the vent in the darkened corner, he could also hear the wind flowing through it, waiting no more time and flew up almost a dozen metres and came to a stop right in front of the small mesh opening  
  
"Kackarot" he called into the shaft, no response.  
  
"KACKAROT GET UP!" he screamed loader.  
  
Then he heard the ruffling of clothing and a faint moan echo through the shaft that was coming from the next cell.  
  
"Vegeta?" responded a regard voice; Vegeta could tell the speaker was on the floor of the cell by the tone and distance of the voice.  
  
"Yes you idiot, is the namek in there with you?" Vegeta demanded, placing his ear up against the mesh.  
  
*****  
  
In the next cell Goku sat on the cold concrete floor, the room was unlit but because of light from Vegetas cell coming through the vent.  
  
One of his knees bent whilst the other stretched straight out along the floor, Goku lifted his hand up rubbing his fingers through his matted hair and saw skull his mind and body lethargic.  
  
He glanced around slowly trying to see if he was alone in the cell, unsure of which Vegeta was referring to but assumed it was Piccolo.  
  
"No, im alone in here Vegeta. (Cough). Are you alright?" Goku asked.  
  
"Hmmm" Vegeta huffed as his answer, it was silent for a moment in Goku's cell until he heard a large clanging sound coming from the vent followed by and angry growl.  
  
"What was that, what are you doing?" He asked urgently turning his head skyward toward the vent that was located above him in the wall.  
  
"Fuck, the vent is made of the same damm stuff, its like an ant trying to punch through a brick!" came Gokus answer from a frustrated Vegeta.  
  
Goku lowered his head back down assured that it was only the sayajin trying to punch through without success.  
  
"It's a shame that namek isn't around, but maybe he already known" Vegeta thought out load, the vent was small and even though the walls were only several inches thick it made their voices extremely thin.  
  
Goku knitted his eyebrows together then leaned back bumping the back of his head against the wall.  
  
"What are you (cough) talking about Vegeta?" He asked confuse, slowly the sayajin made his way to his feet, he could feel his strength start to again come to him, his body felt as through it had lost over half its blood supply.  
  
There was silence from Vegetas side for a while, then the sayajin began explaining to Goku what he felt soon after thay had taken off, it was in fact what had jittered him back to life from his unconscious state confirming Tempos suspicion that he would be the first to awaken.  
  
"Goku stared at the ground after hearing the princes report of what had taken place, he felt deep sorrow and rising anger at what had happened.  
  
"They will pay, I swear he will pay" Goku whispered, load enough for Vegeta to hear.  
  
"Why should you care Kackarot? She was nothing to you to begin with and hasn't been anything but a pain in the ass for us all" He snapped in return, the feeling confinement was returning to him and so was his anger.  
  
Goku looked back up to the vent without anger.  
  
"Because, she is out friend Vegeta and I want no harm coming to her," he said patriotically, full of feeling that made Vegeta become silent for a short moment.  
  
The next sounds Goku heard were of the sayajin Prince once again blasting his red and yellow balls of Ki around the room trying to free himself, Goku didn't say anything to him because he knew Vegeta would surely go over the edge if stressed any further.  
  
*I have to think, how are we going to get out of this one, King Ki, Kami what options do we have? * He said mentally, walking back and forth around his blackened cell, his foot suddenly stumbled against something.  
  
Stopping he looked down and saw a ball sized rounded object lying by his foot, leaning down he had to feel around for it before picking it up, unable to see it he walked into the illuminated area, once there he brought the object up into the light.  
  
Goku stiffened when he found himself looked into the empty eye sockets of an off white coloured skull, it looked human.  
  
He tossed the skull away into the far corner snarling in disgust for picking up the object.  
  
He had not realised it but Vegeta had stopped blasting the inside of his chamber, he looked at the wall that had Vegeta on its other side wondering what was going on.  
  
"You have them in there too?" a solemner and broken spirited voice uttered from the metallic ruddy brown wall.  
  
"Yes, I don't know what they are though, do you?" Goku said, concerned by Vegetas tone of voice knowing it meant something was wrong.  
  
*********Moments earlier**********  
  
Vegeta had just ignited then deployed a blast into a nearby wall then landed on the floor in an unexplored corner on his cell, about to rise up and launch more attacks he stopped and stared down at what looked like a femur bone on the ground.  
  
Turning he saw another then another along the darkened edge of the wall, pushing up from the ground he had followed the trail until he came upon a handful of scattered and broken skulls that lay in a pile, missed in with them he spotted pieces of broken armour.  
  
He was about to carry on with his business of flushing his anger, but that is when a battered and rusted object caught his eye, he froze at first hoping he were only imagining it.  
  
He leaned over grasping a hold of the old rusted chain that was attached to it, holding it up to the light he before him he scrutinised it.  
  
"....No..". he uttered in a broken voice, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging slack.  
  
Attached to the chain was a circular pendant; the colour was barely visible due to the years of neglect.  
  
But Vegetas keen eye couldn't be fooled, the pendant was thick and blue, in the centre was engraved a star with a dozen pointy arms rather than the conventional 5, it was silver in colour with a metallic plate with small engravings attached to the top.  
  
The pendant was unmistakable, unforgettable, unmistakable from anything in the universe. it was the pendant worn by his father.. King Vegeta.  
  
***********The present**********  
  
"They were here, all of them were here before that.". Vegeta began but could not continue without loosing control in that second, he needed to calm himself first.  
  
Goku regained more of his strength and floated up to the vent, placing his hands against the wall for leverage.  
  
"Who was here Vegeta?" he inquired his tone serious and his chest anxious to hear.  
  
"The last of our race Kackarot. the bones in these cells are those of sayajins".  
  
Goku lips parted in shock, but then it was logical that the last of the sayajins may have been here, exterminated by the ice-jinn's to begin with.  
  
He bit his bottom lip, looking down at the ground below him before continuing.  
  
" How can yo be certain about that?" he went on, he wanted to know what Vegeta had found that could have possible broken the sayajin in such a way.  
  
Vegeta sucked in a deep breath through his nostrils, his trademark scowl plastered into his features as he stared into the wall inches from his face.  
  
"Because...I have just found my father". He said without turning away from the indestructible barrier.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Piccolo." Bongo said forcefully, shaking Piccolo's shoulder with his right hand.  
  
Piccolo lay face down on the cell floor with cheek slightly chapped by the cold surface, Bongo had come to several moments earlier to find himself in a large room illuminated by a single light in the centre of the ceiling that only succeeded in lighting the centre of the room, the outer edges and corners were still blackened.  
  
Piccolo's eye twitched when he felt himself being shaken, but he did not immediately awaken.  
  
Bongo spotted the movement and knew it would not be long before he would come fully to.  
  
Giving his elder brother the time to regain himself Bongo stood up from the ground, the left leg of his gi pants ripped open showing his murky green skin and pinkish muscle patches.  
  
He walked around the room feeling and sliding his open hand against the grainy wall trying to find a weak spot.  
  
By the time he walked around the entire cell and returned to his starting point, Piccolo had come to and was beginning to stand up with some difficulty.  
  
His wounds had healed but his leg and arm was still to tender for him to push himself up.  
  
Bongo saw this and stepped forward toward him, stopping he held his hand out toward Piccolo encouraging him to take it.  
  
Piccolo looked up at the assistance offered to him, he hesitated for a moment before grasping a hold of Bongos wrist allowed him to assist.  
  
"Where are the others?" Piccolo asked offhandedly as he inspected himself for any other injuries..  
  
Bongo looked up at the glass door that sat across the room and sighed.  
  
"I don't know, but we have to get out of here" he emphasised walking toward the door hurriedly.  
  
Piccolo did not bother to watch for any results, he knew what Bongo was attempting to do was pointless.  
  
Instead, he checked his healing wounds to see how long he would have left before they were fully healed, glancing down found the wound in his side, the slice itself was almost fully closed, but around the edges of the opening, it was seeping green and purple mucus.  
  
Pressing his lips together he sighed hoping the healing process would have been quicker, the mucus indicated that infection could still result, as he soon found out it was the same with the other wounds too.  
  
"Hey, where are our friends!" Demanded Bongo slamming his fist against the thick unbreakable glass door, He realised its unbreakable nature when his fist felt saw from punching it.  
  
A guard on the other side walked over to the door, his pink stained fangs indicated his fetish for flesh making Bongo back away a step.  
  
He was large and burly  
  
"None of your business, sit there and shut up, before I end your life, earlier than expected" he said in a slow voice indicating his slowly processing mind.  
  
Bongo stared back at him for a moment then turned away heading for Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo stood leaning against the wall his arms folded against his chest wearily, he had to put in a lot of effort just to keep his head up.  
  
He cracked open an eyes when Bongo approached him.  
  
Bongo hand was on his hip and the other he rubbed the corners of his eyes with his fingertips, he was grieving with fear for the girls.  
  
The last thing he saw was them being dragged away from his grasp into a deathly looking ship that they themselves now in.  
  
Unfortunately, the both of them were confined together, Bongo had internally come to trust Piccolo making an effort to become closer to him in the past few months, but it did not seem to take, which didn't bother Bongo in the slightest.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** **************************************************************************** ******  
  
THANKYOU ALL FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	26. Chapter 26

Instruments in Tune: Invasion  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** A/N: Longer chapter here...  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Chapter 26: The pain of truth.  
  
Goku was on the cold floor with his back up against the cold wall, listening to Vegeta speak his mind.  
  
Both he and Vegeta had become tired and unable to stand after too long, their bodies drained of energy and spirit.  
  
They had tried to find any way out of their cells, the walls were impossible to break through, and the guards outside looked like they had not eaten in months. All they could do was wait and find out what was going to happen to them.  
  
He started up at the blackened ceiling hearing the painful recollections of the once impenetrable prince of his entire race; he never did give him that recognition.  
  
".The last day I saw my father and the others, we were on Friezes ship and I watched him being escorted away by a clan of goons.." He continued to recount that fateful day to Goku.  
  
Vegeta was also against the wall of his cell on the floor, his elbows propped up on his bent knees, and he stared at the empty space between his boots.  
  
It had been another hour from the time he made the discovery of his fathers last resting place, the king and ruler of a race pf extinct warriors was left to rot in a cell, literally. Moreover, it twisted Vegetas stomach into tight knots.  
  
"Im certain that he fought them Vegeta, your father was." Goku began to speak and cut off.  
  
"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW.YOU ESCAPED IT ALL" Vegeta alleged, his voice echoing all the way to the ceiling of the extremely high cell.  
  
"You escaped the years them breaking your spirit and damning you to be a part of their regime." he shouted again.  
  
Goku pressed his lips together, after that outburst he knew he had to watch what he said, Vegeta was not wrong though.  
  
"I understand what your saying Vegeta, but please hear me out" Goku said, he didn't bother standing up to say it, his body was still weak and he didn't know if it would ever heal from the draining effect he had suffered.  
  
Goku listened but did not get a response; he assumed it was Vegeta singling that he could continue.  
  
"If you your father, was anything like you. then I know for a fact that he didn't go down without a fight, he went down honourable" he said, unsure if his words were having any positive effect of Vegeta, but he knew he had to try because without motivation and inner strength they all had no chance of escaping.  
  
".Just shut up Kackarot." Uttered the whispering hateful voice of Vegeta, he didn't want to hear another word about his father.  
  
Goku looked down at the ground across the room and sighed, then something about Vegetas last sentence about his father caught his attension.  
  
"Vegeta?" Goku called up above at the vent.  
  
"I told you to shut up Kackarot." Vegeta warned, his voice steadily getting lower and more spiteful.  
  
" I know, but I must ask you something, when you told me about the last time you saw your father, what did you mean by the others?" he wondered if the bones scattered around the cell had anything to do with that statement.  
  
Vegeta finally blinked when he heard Goku question, he hadn't blinked in almost an hour and his eyes were saw from dryness then they overloaded with moisture restoring fluid.  
  
"(Frustrated sigh). The others were my father four loyal guards . along with a few elite warrior women whose brats tagged along . and my mother" he confirmed, his eyes didn't well tears of sadness but they did wield tears that were long overdue, he didn't make a sound as the single droplet of fluid slid down his cheek.  
  
He roughly swatted it away with the back of his wrist.  
  
Goku was stunned; Vegeta had never mentioned his mother before as many sayajins feel if the female is not a fighter she is just a female.  
  
"Im sorry Vegeta" Goku said, truly he felt for his comrade.  
  
There was not another sound that came from Vegeta or Goku, they sat in their appointed cells waiting, waiting for what they had no idea.  
  
*Piccolo, im so sorry* Goku though, certain that his companion would soon receive the devastating news, it would be Tempos way to destroy the Namekians spirit to fight back.  
  
******************************  
  
It was strange to him but even though they were brothers, they had some of the biggest differences two brothers could ever have.  
  
They had found themselves talking after a while, it was not forced, it was spontaneous but thought out by at least one of them  
  
"You don't realise how hard it was to be alone and unable to speak to anyone about the pain you feel, you cant go through with it, we wont have any chance to get out of here quick enough if you go through the Mind Walk." Bongo explained full of urgency, what Piccolo was attempting to do was foolish, it could cost them so much escape time.  
  
"It will assist in our escape, if we do not know where they are there is no chance in getting away, we need the others" Piccolo said, Bongo was hard headed and did not want to risk anything as usual.  
  
Bongo dismissed Piccolo with a shake of his hand and walked away from him, he had made up his mind, and Bongo could not change it  
  
He went and leaned against the wall beside the clear glass door, every movement and sound caught his attention and he would become tense thinking the moment had come.  
  
Piccolo was still against the wall he had been earlier on, it was in this moment that he managed to gather enough every from within him to commence a mental scan of the ship for their life signs.  
  
He clenched his eyes together tightly, grunting every few seconds from the intenseness of his concentration, his eyebrow ridges began swelling slightly, and them a thin fluid began dripping from the pores of his skin.  
  
Bongo turned and watched his brother, he knew what he was trying to do because he had done it himself many times, and each of those times it was to see if Piccolo was still living and if he was on his way to finding them again.  
  
The pain he would endure after this attempt would not affect him immediately, but it would eventually come.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Begin Mind walk~~~~~~~~  
  
*Where are you.* his conscious uttered as his mind began to form colours then shapes out of the pitch-blackness.  
  
Piccolo suddenly found himself in a long tall hallway, along the walls were many glass doorways that lead into individual cells.  
  
He walked with a strong stride down the dark and grisly hall, guards were posted along each door of their appointed cells, passing each cell he looked in to see if his companions were in there, in the first few cells he found nothing, they were empty and looked like they had been that way for a long time.  
  
Moving along he passed one cell that had strange lion like creatures in it that were in the midst of a fight, a few cell doors down he passed a cell that contained a young woman, her head was hung and her ebony hair concealing her face.  
  
He passed by 3 more celled until finally he felt it, Vegeta was here, turning the corner he came to a cell block that had a dead end on the other side, in the first cell to his right he saw Vegeta inside seated at the foot of a wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~End mind Walk~~~~~~~~  
  
Bongo was watching carefully from beside the door, when he was Piccolo suddenly lift one side of his lip in a smirk, he realised Piccolo must have found someone and wanted to ask but knew it was wise to wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Begin Mind Walk~~~~~~~~  
  
He continued to walk along and then in the next cell sat Goku, he sighed in relief for finding these two alive and unharmed for the moment, but both of them looked in bad shape, beside Goku was a ground of aliens that were attacking one another and arguing about something or other.  
  
He ignored them and moved on.  
  
Now he must find Gohan, Gohan must be close by, he passed by a cell the last cell at the end of the corridor and inside was a site that he couldn't believe he was witnessing, one of the guards was inside raping a female prisoner, her screams going unheard through the sound proof walls.  
  
He swiftly left the scene, unable to watch such a thing taking place but the woman's screams lay fresh in his mind, another cell block away was where he found Gohan and Krillin, he stopped in front of the cell that Gohan was in and watched the youngster for a moment.  
  
He was up and about calling into the ventilation duct all their names hoping to receive an answer, Krillin was son the opposite side walking around his cell trying to find a way out.  
  
Piccolo knew there was no way he could free them in this form, furious at the helplessness he had, he turned and looked back at Gohan who had landed on the floor of his cell.  
  
At first Gohan was walking around but then he stopped and looked right at Piccolo, Piccolo looked back at him and couldn't believe that Gohan was able to sense him, even though he would not see him.  
  
Then suddenly.  
  
~~~~~~~~End Mind Walk~~~~~~~~~  
  
"GRRRR" Piccolo called out painfully before collapsing into a heap on his knees holding his cranium between his hands, he could not hang on any longer.  
  
Bongo trotted over and came to stand by his fallen brothers side.  
  
"You should have listened to me, we have even less hope of getting out of here now" he said angrily showing his frustration by flashing his bottom fangs.  
  
Piccolo looked up at Bongo with anger in his eyes, but the discomfort of his body was showing on is face.  
  
"I don't see you trying to help, you just sit there banging on that damn door hoping someone will listen, it wont happened you idiot" he snapped trying to stand up but couldn't make it, his heel slipped on the ground making his hit the floor again, he let out a frustrated grown  
  
Bongo walked up toward Piccolo grasping him by the forearms he pulled his reluctant elder rather to his feet and leaned him against the wall.  
  
Bongo backed away several steps then folded his arm over his chest.  
  
"What did you see, are they alive?" his eyes tense and his heart palpitating, afraid of what he may hear.  
  
Piccolo lifted his head up and crossed his arms wearily across his chest, mimicking Bongo stance.  
  
"Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Krillin, they are all fine, I didn't have the chance to find the others before I lost the connection" he reported glumly, inside him his fears were raised even higher now after his mental walk through the ship.  
  
Isabelle was nowhere in sight, along with Poetry and Cyndel, the draining of energy that they had endured lowered their ki sensing abilities drastically.  
  
The sound of the pair of boots approaching their cell was not herd, the thick walls masking it, but outside a large guard stopped demanded that he have access inside, as soon as the unlocking mechanism was initialised the Namekians tensed up and were prepared.  
  
The glass door opened and inside stepped a familiar looking creature, Bongo recognised him soon after.  
  
"YOU!" he cursed pointing at the creature that was almost twice his size.  
  
The creature cackled lightly through his teeth.  
  
"Who is 'it'?" Piccolo inquired trying to stand upright against the wall.  
  
Bongo kept his eyes locked on the creature.  
  
"He is one of the ones that took the girls, he was the one holding Isabelle" he hissed through clenched teeth, he wanted to lunge at him and demand that he tell them where they are.  
  
Piccolo's strength found him and he stepped forward, the centre of his eyebrow ridges pressed together so much that the skin turned white, and the blood trapped in the folds of flesh.  
  
"Where is she, all of them where are they?" he demanded talking a ragged step forward.  
  
The large blue creature only chuckled his deep hollow breath echoing through the walls.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I have a message for one of you about one of them" he said deeply continuing to chuckle.  
  
"Stop that and tell us now!" Bono yelled with his fists clenched; now his heart was beating in his throat at this latest revelation.  
  
The creature stopped laughing and frowned at both of them with a hurt expression on his face.  
  
"As you wish sir Namekians," he said in a smart manner.  
  
"The wench with brown tresses, she has suffered from an induced miscarriage of her child, the brat was green so its no guess which one of you did the dirty with her and enjoyed it, the stupid bitch is half gone herself" the creature began to laugh uncontrollable as he turned around and walked back toward the cell entrance.  
  
"Sleep well green scum!" he said stepping out and slamming the door behind him.  
  
No words spoken and no breaths exhaled.  
  
Piccolo felt as though he had been shot through the heard and lungs, he couldn't hear himself breath of his heart beat, dismay present on his face when his jaw hung slack and his eyes were unblinking.  
  
He slowly turned his eyes toward Bongo who had not moved an inch; with his back to Piccolo, he continued staring at the door that had just slammed shut.  
  
*No.This cant be happened* he said to himself, he was in total and utter shock at what he had just heard, the woman he loved had been beaten, and miscarried their child by force, a child that he had no knowledge of its existence.  
  
He suddenly heard a slight whisper of a sound and looked up.  
  
".You" came the same sound again only loader, he realised who it was coming from.  
  
Piccolo looked up to find his brother staring daggers and ice at him, the most furious and blood thirsty expression he had every witnessed.  
  
". You.. son of a bitch" hissed Bongo through clenched teeth, his hands and arms hanging tensely by his side, his face in a deep grimace, he glared death at his brother.  
  
Piccolo could not say anything; he hung his head unable to look Bongo in the eye any longer.  
  
"YOU BASTERD" Bongo cursed as he suddenly lunch ed at Piccolo in full force, knocking Piccolo to the ground Bongo landed on top of him and began beating Piccolo upside the face and into his still healing wounds.  
  
"I TRUSTED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF HER YOU DECIEVER, HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER" he cursed, jumping off Piccolo he took a stance with one leg stretched out behind him whilst the other was bent at the knee, connecting the heels on his hands together he formed a yellow blast of Ki.  
  
Piccolo was only able to open his left eyes now; the other severely beaten by Bongos fists and was already turning black.  
  
He saw the blast forming and took this second to roll out of the way, it released on cue barely missing Piccolo and hitting the wall.  
  
He rolled to the side and managed to stand up when Bongo came at him again, he blocked some of the attacks with his forearms; Bongo then slapped Piccolo's arms away reaching out he grasped hold of his brothers thick throat with both hands squeezing furiously.  
  
Piccolo griped a hold of Bongo hands trying to loosen the death-inducing grip.  
  
"She was an innocent girl, just an innocent young girl!" he shouted at Piccolo, sweat beading on his forehead and the scar over his deceased eye had cracked and began to bleed from the intense stress.  
  
"I.. did ..n..nnot..take adv..of..hher" Piccolo tried to get out, but Bongo continued to squeeze his throat uncontrollably.  
  
Bongos eyes began to water, he could not mask the true emotion that was starting to take over his mind.  
  
"I ca..are fo... r. her" Piccolo tried again, hoping that he would not loose consciousness, he was too weak to fight back at this point, and Bongos energy was almost fully restored.  
  
Bongo then stopped, he blinked and slightly released his grip enough so air could enter Piccolo's lungs.  
  
"(breathing heavily) . what?" Bongo inquired, his left top lip quivering and his eye twitching nervously.  
  
Piccolo inhaled through his slightly open throat.  
  
"I care .for her" he uttered, his throat spent and dry.  
  
Bongo stared down at him, and slowly he began to break down, his bottom lip quivering and his eyes flushing with hot tears.  
  
He released Piccolo's throat, swiftly he jumped off him landing on the backside, and then pathetically he dragged himself along the ground until his back hit the opposite wall.  
  
Piccolo grasped his throat and coughed uncontrollably, turning onto his side he breathed slowly and calmly to restore his air.  
  
At first, he heard it then after a moment he looked up to see Bongo in madness, cascading angry and uncontrollable emotion.  
  
"You have never cared for anyone, and the one person you do care for, she ends up suffering the most!" he cried hysterically, his body jumping with every cry, his hands coming up to his face hiding his tear streaked cheeks.  
  
"Its like everyone who loves you dies young or suffers a lifetime of pain" he called out to the ceiling.  
  
It was worse because he knew Piccolo couldn't tell falsehoods, it pained him that the girl he loved and treated as a sister could now die, and it was because Piccolo loved her  
  
Piccolo couldn't hold back, falling back to the ground he pressed his head firmly against the cold concrete like floor, the pain in his chest for Isabelle was unbearable, she needed him now and he had no way of getting to her, the feeling was overwhelming  
  
Realising with more time what she had just suffered and it was draining his will by the second, it was killing him.  
  
Tempo's work was done, the force hunter had taken their energy and taken their soul will to resist and fight back, taking away their resistance to their personal turmoils.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** **************************************************************************** **************  
  
THANKYOU FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW. 


	27. Chapter 27

Instruments in Tune: Invasion  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Chapter 27: Some answers realised.  
  
Her nails were scratching into the gap between the bricks, her dell was not made of the strong material that Vegeta and Gokus was.  
  
Cyndel's fingers were close to bleeding the skin beneath her fingernails dry and cracking, yet she continued to scratch and scrape into the grainy gap between two large bricks.  
  
Her face stained with dry tears.  
  
"Mamma!" She called out; looking up at the ventilation duct above her, she could scarcely hear the response but knew her mother was in the next cell.  
  
When the guards forced them into the cells, first was Poetry inside of hers; Cyndel saw this when wrestled into the cell next door.  
  
Tunnelling like this was useless, she had to find a better way through the two-inch wide crack.  
  
Propped up on her knees she searched the ground around her for anything, all she could see were the bones of old prisoners tucked against the darkened corners.  
  
For moments, she could not turn away from the pallid shapes, hearing as her own breathing accelerates.  
  
".Cyndel!" A faint voice called.  
  
Cyndel swung her body around to the wall, slapping her palms against it.  
  
"Mamma!" she responded slamming her hands against the bricks.  
  
Without wasting time, she turned back to searching for something to use.  
  
"Im trying to get through a gap in the wall, just hold on!" she called, her hands rummaging around the cell for anything solid, all she could find were several femur bones.  
  
Bitting her bottom lip she reached her arm out grasped a hold of one, pulling it from the pile she dragging in across the ground and adjacent to the wall.  
  
Grabbing it with both hand she pressed the knuckle into the gap.  
  
Stopping she took in a breath staring down at the femur in her hands, trying to hold her wits about her she knelt her side against the wall with her legs folded beside her bottom  
  
Hastily and roughly she grated the femurs knuckle up down the gap, she knew it would take a while to get through, especially since the femur was grating faster than the gap.  
  
***********  
  
Poetry walked along the wall urgently, feeling her way around the brick wall trying to find any loose ones she could perhaps push through.  
  
She froze when she heard the sound of scraping, it sounded like a cat scratching at a door wanting to get inside urgently.  
  
"Cyndel, Cyndel what are you trying to do?" Poetry urged, holding her breath whilst she listened for a reply.  
  
"Im trying to get through the gap" Cyndel's faint voice answered the scraping sound continuous.  
  
Poetry searched the wall up and down analysing it briefly; she then turned around searching for something to use herself throwing herself to the ground she crawled around on her hands and knees.  
  
However, she could only find shattered fragments of bone, and a small child sized skull.  
  
Stopping before the skull she swallowed down the slight nausea in her throat.  
  
Clenching her back teeth together she reached over slipping her fingers into the eye sockets or the skull and lifted it up, as quickly as possible she threw it at the wall to get it away from her, as soon as it left her fingers she blocked her ears with her palms.  
  
On impact with the brick, the fragile aged skull broke into several parts falling to the ground.  
  
She jumped at the pieces snatching a long section of jaw with her hand, crawling closer to the wall she began work at the largest gap she could find, the bone just strong enough to do the job.  
  
"Please, please don't break on me" she begged to the jaw fragment in her grasp.  
  
Poetry did her best to hold her tears, but in this situation, she could not hold them in for long, feeling them rise from her chest and into her throat.  
  
*********************  
  
Rubbing his chin the surgeon carefully scrutinised the pattern of beats emitting from the heart monitor.  
  
His nose twitches slightly as his purple lips pressed together.  
  
"Its satisfactory, she requires rest as of now. you can take her back to her cell whenever the master wishes" the surgeon remarked, walking away from the heart monitor to return to his duties.  
  
The guard who had been waiting nodded; uncrossing his arms impatiently, he strode up to the bed.  
  
Casually glancing down at Isabelle's pail and bruised face, she was still dressed in the same clothing from when she arrived, the surgery done roughly without consideration for her welfare.  
  
Unconcerned he slipped his arms beneath her limp body, cradling her in his large arms as he had before, he was getting sick of carrying this girl around constantly.  
  
Without considering the cords still attached to her body such as the IV and facemask, he walked away from the bed letting the wires snap and stretch from its allocated machine.  
  
"That is delicate equipment you moreon, just watch if I ever get you on a bed in here ill give you a once over" a doctor cursed, jogging over to the bed to salvage the still intact wires.  
  
The guard turned to the doctor who made the comment.  
  
"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction doc" his voice rattled, remembering that he had to locate Isabelle's cell again which could be anywhere, so he transferred his attension back to that as he headed for the exit.  
  
Isabelle limp and lifeless body hanging over his forearms arms, her inner thighs hosing several cuts from the surgical procedure.  
  
The doctor turned to answer him just as the guard left closing the door behind him, sniggering violently the doctor returned to the snapped wires.  
  
********************  
  
"Did you feel that?" Goku asked, quickly jumping to his feet.  
  
Vegeta had felt the surge too, after Gokus question he huffed nasally with disinterest.  
  
"Yes, what of it" he asked tediously out aloud looking away from the wall.  
  
Goku ignored Vegetas tone, he knew had just felt Bongos power explode and then suddenly dampen.  
  
"Kami, I don't know what's going on in there but we have to get out of here Vegeta" Goku regimented through the wall; walking around the room he felt his fingertips against the strange impenetrable walls. Goku shook his head frustrated.  
  
"What is the freaking wall made of Vegeta!" he demanded, aggravated he slammed his fist against it only causing himself pain.  
  
Vegeta snorted at Gokus question, standing up from the floor slowly he looked up toward the ventilation duct.  
  
"Your so ignorant Kackarot.it a rock alloyed called seckol" he educated then started to pace around his cell, much as Goku was.  
  
Both sayajins striding blindly along the seckol walls, Vegeta had the entire time been trying to find a solution to the problem of escape, frustrated from being around the material for years and not known its weaknesses.  
  
"Dammit Kackarot I cant think!" He finally shouted with frustration, reaching up he grasped fists full of his hair more than ready to rip them out.  
  
Goku stopped pacing to listen, stepping closer to the wall.  
  
"What did that son of a bitch do to me, he took half my strength from me and, and why am I unable to process anything" he asked himself, staring down at his hand held out in front of him, as though he had never seen them before.  
  
Growling with his teeth bared, squatted down burying his face in his hands he continued cursing.  
  
Goku was also having trouble, his eyes were blink constantly non stop from a nervous twitch, and also his mind was slow to process thoughts  
  
"It was that, that ball that he was holding, you know that one that he held up at all of us before it all went blank" Goku told Vegeta, slowly remembering the scene in his head, holding off Vegetas blast and then the feeling of having his blood drained from his like a hole had been drilled through him.  
  
Resting his forehead against the wall he breathed slowly, feeling dizzy and off balance.  
  
Vegeta slowly lifted his face from his palms, his eyes and mouth rigid.  
  
"Yes. " he uttered inaudibly at the floor.  
  
Goku lifted his forehead from the wall.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"That thing, I know what it is and I know what it did to us!" Vegeta yelled standing up right away.  
  
Goku leaned his cheek against the wall to listen  
  
"The force hunter, Frieza used to have one before he became powerful" he said then paused.  
  
"It drains away the living essence of an individual, which is why we are loosing out will to fight back, and the ability to think strait" he clarified, looking up he twirling on his feet scrutinised the ceiling.  
  
"Is that why we haven't been able to come up with a way to get out of here?" Goku inquired naively, his eyes blinking tightly.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, but knew it was the orbs work.  
  
"Yes, that is why" he confirmed for Goku.  
  
Vegeta did not know why his mind had recovered faster than Gokus, also his strength was returning and the blood was flowing again from his pumping heart before his sayajin counterparts.  
  
Perhaps the super sayajin transformation had given him more strength to combat the effects of the force hunter's power, or it could be the sayajins ability to become stronger after injury. Whatever it was he knew it would not be enough to escape from here, it would take days, perhaps weeks for Goku to have the ability to transform again, he also needed the same amount of time to recover.  
  
"I hate to tell you this Kackarot, but all we can do not is wait" Vegeta notified his neighbour, strolling to the wall away from Gokus cell he took this as a perfect opportunity to sleep.  
  
Before closing his eyelids, he glanced over to the pile of bones in the corner, he could not tell who the few skulls belonged to specifically, but he was thankful to be in the company of great ones.  
  
Even if they were no more.  
  
In his cell, Goku slowly slipped down the wall and turned himself onto his back, heavily leaning against the thick seckol wall.  
  
He sighed out aloud, Gohan, Krillin, Bongo, Piccolo, the girls and Vegeta..  
  
*Ill find a way, ill find a way to get you all out of here, but I need time, I cant do this now no matter how hard I try* he said frustrated to himself, sliding his fingers over his frustrated fluttering eyelids, the whole of his eye sockets were aching and weary.  
  
Anger then entered his heart behind the yearning for his companions.  
  
Tempo, all the months of training taken away in an instant by a single glass orb, it was a fury to think about for Goku.  
  
"You have a short time to keep us here Tempo, your making a big mistake if you think you have us one" he whispered through his bared teeth, tiny beads of sweat closely balling together around his eyes and forehead.  
  
Vegeta had felt the room growing colder as time passed knitting his arms closer to his body, years of space travel had educated him to know that they were drifting farther from the sun and earth.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
THANNKYOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! 


	28. Chapter 28

Instruments in Tune: Invasion  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Chapter 28:  
  
She was alive; he could feel it emanating from his mind to the e tips of his fingers.  
  
Bongo knew it too, and they were both sitting there as if in anticipation, anticipation that she would die any second now, that the warm sensation of her ki would vanish.  
  
Bongo couldn't look at him, couldn't look at his brother who had betrayed his trust.  
  
They both rested opposite one another against the walls, Bongo pitilessly leaving Piccolo to lick his wounds alone, he has his own to cultivate to now, his wife and only daughter were fearful and he could feel it twisting around in his stomach, making him nauseous if a namek could ever be nauseous.  
  
Piccolo's wounds healed gradually, those took hours but the tremendous guilt he felt coming from somewhere inside would never go away, for his own satisfaction he had condemned Isabelle to suffering, he knew it was wrong for it to take place at such a dangerous time.  
  
~Clang, clang~  
  
A blunt metal object was tapping against the glass door of the cell, neither namekian bothered to look up.  
  
"All right inmates." a new voice announced, clear with a fluent tone.  
  
They both heard a set of keys being rattled around then pushed into the door, this made Bongo look up to see who was entering, his previously tear stained cheeks now clean and dry.  
  
The door swung open inwardly, and into the dark cell stepped an individual dressed in uniform, Bongos keen eyesight in the dark allowed him to see clearly who had come inside, it was defiantly some kind of guard.  
  
He shunned his eyes with his hand when the guard shun a bright white torch onto his face.  
  
After a moment, he switched shinning the torch over Piccolo who was absorbed with staring at the floor.  
  
"You two have had enough fun trying to kill each other I gather?" he inquired smugly, pointing the torch back at Bongo.  
  
"I have been instructed to be your trainers in the time before we arrive on the ice -jinn home world" he began explaining, walking further into the cell.  
  
As he came closer, Bongo could see that he was more than just a guard, he was some kind of soldier as well, judging by the patterns on his uniform he appeared to be a lieutenant.  
  
"Now I am going to make this perfectly clear to you both, I hate you, and you are both going to hate Me." he said, pacing up and down the cell between the two nameks.  
  
"Stand up worthless trash" he shouted shinning the bright torch into Bongos eyes.  
  
Bongo growled, hesitant at first but did as ordered, standing up against the wall with his eyes covered.  
  
"What are you instructing us for?" he asked, trying to avoid the bright light.  
  
The lieutenant walked straight up to him, ripping Bongo hand away from his eyes, forcing him to look at the torch.  
  
"Training you for your performance on your day of 'execution'" he emphasised the last word, releasing Bongo hand as though it were burning coals.  
  
Piccolo appeared to be spaced out where he sat, but was very aware of what the lieutenant had explained to Bongo, and knew it would be execution style when they got there.  
  
"You scum are responsible for the death of Frieza, so now you will pay the consequences with your worthless lives" he uttered, stepping away from Bongo and toward Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo onto singed through his teeth when the lieutenant slammed his heavy boot against Piccolo's exposed hip wound.  
  
"Get the fuck up," The lieutenant demanded angrily, kicking Piccolo again.  
  
Slowly Piccolo got to one knee and managed to push himself up onto his feet to lean against the wall, his eyes shut tightly from the bright painful light.  
  
"You in particular I am going to enjoy breaking until you don't have a drop or fluid left to sweat!" she snapped inches from Piccolos face, the torch light pressed against Piccolo's temple.  
  
Piccolo did not answer, only letting the lieutenant taunt him with hateful remarks and deadly insults, hardly any of the words were taken in by Piccolo as his mind floated elsewhere.  
  
"Your ass won't make it through a day when I start breaking you" backing away he looked at Piccolo with deep disgust.  
  
"Get plenty of that meditation in the next 15 minutes nameks, it will be your last occasion to do so," he explained with a calmer tone, switching off the torch he walked back toward the cell entrance.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention" he said stopping in the doorway and turning around.  
  
Both Bongo and Piccolo still stand up against the walls as ordered.  
  
"Which of you is Piccolo?" he asked switching his torch back on, shining over both of them.  
  
Bongo casually glanced up at Piccolo, seeing his ender brother make no effort to answer.  
  
The lieutenant spotted Bongo looking at Piccolo and smirked.  
  
"You are it.". he said holding the light above him he pointing the light directly at Piccolo.  
  
The lieutenant lifted the left corner of his lips, relaxing his eyes.  
  
"Your woman had been screaming your name for the past hour, I just thought you would like to know she is 'perfectly' comfortable in her cell' " he uttered with contentment; he did enjoy torturing their weakened minds.  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened, he swiftly turned to look at the lieutenant, shutting his eyes tightly from the bright light.  
  
"Where is she!" he demanded, forcing him off the wall he stood rigidly on both legs trying to see past the blinding light.  
  
The lieutenant chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry, I will make sure she quiets down and doesn't disturb me any longer, your name is becoming increasingly hard to forget." he said with deep irritation, slowly he turned away to leave the room and Bongo stepped forward.  
  
"Let me see her! damm you bastard let her come here into this cell so I can take care of her!" he demanded, stepping toward the soldier angrily and prepared to fight him.  
  
The soldier easily subdued bongo with one twist of his torch in to the nameks direction, Bongo stumbled back shielding his eyes with his forearm.  
  
"I doubt that will ever happened, so do not hold your breath for it, however.."he stopped and looked over at Piccolo.  
  
"Lord Tempo did say that you were to have one visit with her, which I totally do not agree with" he stated his own opinion with a snarl.  
  
Piccolo speed forward, his head bowed toward the ground but his eyes trying to focus with the lieutenant's torch.  
  
"Now, I want to see her now" his voice rumble, his hand balling into fists, the lieutenant could hear Piccolo's staggering breath from the doorway and knew he had no strength left to fight him.  
  
However, there was no sense if taking any risks.  
  
"Have it your way, guard!" the soldier demanded, looking outside the doorway.  
  
Piccolo felt eyes watching him and he turned slowly to find Bongo glaring at him.  
  
Piccolo responded with a non-malice glare.  
  
Bongo turned away from him with anger plastered over his face, Piccolo knew why but did not care at this point; he needed to see Isabelle now.  
  
He turned around just as pair of guards came walking inside with the lieutenant waiting at the entrance.  
  
Piccolo did not resist when the pair of large guards, each grasped a hold of one of his arms.  
  
Piccolo hissed and groaned lightly from the extremely tight grin the guards had on his arms, and they were squeezing them tighter.  
  
"Follow" the lieutenant ordered, walking away from the cell, his body language making it clear that he was agitated.  
  
The guards lifted Piccolo up on the ground by his arms, causing him yet more pain; quickly they followed behind the lieutenant whilst the posted guard locked the door.  
  
************  
  
After the hours of grating the gap between the walls had passed, they finally made it through.  
  
"Mamma where are the others, where did they take aunt Isabelle?" Cyndel inquired calmly, her hand stretched through the gap and holding on tightly to Poetries.  
  
Poetry placed her other hand over her and Cyndel's clutched hands.  
  
"I don't know, I don't know but ti know they will find a way out of this, they know what they are doing" she reassure her daughter, though she found that Cyndel was surprisingly calm, compared to herself.  
  
Cyndel bowed her head toward the dusty concrete floor, her breath blowing away the fine brown and white dust particles, careful to not breath them in she lifted her head up to take a breath.  
  
She gasped out a load and turned toward the brick wall across from her.  
  
She heard it again, it was the sound of footsteps, from what her keen ears could detect, and they were coming from the next cell.  
  
Cyndel turned to the gap that her hand was wedged in.  
  
"Mamma, don't move from here ill be right back" she said in a whisper through the crack.  
  
"Where ear eyou going?" her mother questioned with urgency, unwilling to release Cyndel's hand.  
  
"Just to the opposite wall, I promise ill be right back." she assured her; finally feeling her mothers fingers loosen from around her hand.  
  
Cyndel turned to the opposite wall, pushing her messy blond and gold locks away from her face and eyes, watching the wall intently as she stood up slowly.  
  
Licking her lips she didn't while approached the wall; her ears still hearing the meek sounds of scratching from shoes walking around over the concrete.  
  
She reached the brick wall without a sound, bitting her lower lip as she listened to the footsteps come to an end, directly opposite her behind the thick bricks.  
  
".Hello?" Cyndel inquired, her eyes looking at the ground listening for a response, for a long while she did not hear a single wavelength.  
  
"H.. he..lo" a croaky, raspy voice responded with hesitation.  
  
Cyndel placed her hands against the wall, her heart thumping.  
  
"Hello, im Cyndel, what's your name in there?" Cyndel inquires, her eyes mind focused on capturing the next wavelength.  
  
"c..cynd..el.." The raspy yet young voice paraphrased in return.  
  
Cyndel licked her lips.  
  
"Yes that's my name, what's your name. Your name?" She urged them.  
  
The sound of the voice was certainly female, but it sounded like she has laryngitis or a throat full of dust when she spoke.  
  
There came no answer from the voice, Cyndel began growing concerned, she wanted to know how long this person beside them had been here.  
  
"Are you still there, please answer me. How long have you been here?" the young half namekian girl urged through the wall, her hands against the cold hard bricks.  
  
"t..too lo..ng" the female stranger responded with deep sadness slerging from her throat.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
THANKYOU ALL FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW. 


	29. Chapter 29

Instruments in Tune: Invasion  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Chapter 29: AX Training.  
  
"Krillin, I think I found something " Gohan called over his shoulder, his voice echoing off the opposite wall, while his hand was wedged down a small hole in the floor  
  
"What is it little bro?" Krillin called jumping up onto the wall he grasped his fingers and toes in between the cracks, holding himself up to the ventilation duct, due to their being light on in both of their cells, he could see Gohan clearly.  
  
"Im not sure, just give me a sec and ill." Gohan began explaining and them froze, his hand had come across something, and it did not feel very comforting.  
  
Slowly he began pulling it out from the 2 to 3 feet deep hole.  
  
Krillin watched and waited as the tips of his fingers turned white from holding on, he did not have enough energy to hover in mid air.  
  
Gohan hand exited the hole, and clinging along the length of his arm and between his fingers was the decayed remains of a palm sized rodent, its condition was disturbing and its smell stomach churning.  
  
"Yaaa!" Gohan shouted, tossing the rat up and over his head.  
  
The small rotting carcass went flying across the room at a great velocity, coincidently slamming straight into the ventilation shaft, with Krillin perched on the other side.  
  
"OWW!" Krillin cried when the rodent affected the vent, half filtered through the holes, the monk falling almost a dozen metres to the cell floor, traces of rotted flesh and blood tattering his face.  
  
"Krillin, you ok!" Gohan called, standing and jogging to the wall beneath the shaft.  
  
"grr.. Dammit.. gross!" a frustrated response came, and Gohan sighed in relief, Krillin was all right.  
  
"Im sorry Krillin, it just spooked me " Gohan confessed, looking down at his arm and wristband still coated with traces of rat, quickly whipping his hand against the wall to remove it.  
  
Krillin whipped the length of his face with his hand, removing the remains from his skin.  
  
"Its ok Gohan, just watch out where you stick your hands next time ok" he said standing up, rubbing his lower back with the tips of his fingers.  
  
"Doh, why does this always happened to me" he snivelled to himself, pacing around his cell, massaging his lower back muscles to ease the discomfort of his fall.  
  
Gohan turned away to the glass doorway of his cell, hoping that he may sense him again as he had earlier on.  
  
"Krillin im telling you, I sensed Piccolo before, he was right here outside the door" Gohan assured.  
  
"If that's so then why wasn't he there, you said it yourself you couldn't see him Gohan" Krillin's voice sounded through the vent, echoing slightly.  
  
Gohan looked to the ground, it was true he hadn't see Piccolo, just sensed his ki that disappearing as strangely as it had appeared.  
  
The boy of many past victories against evil was growing weary, as many would when hope seemed beyond reach.  
  
"Piccolo. Daddy, please you have to find a way out of here, you just have to.even you Vegeta" he whispered, his breath fogging the glass in front of his eyes.  
  
*************************************  
  
The walls were blurry as was the ceiling and the faces that went by of unknown soldiers.  
  
Piccolo for the first time in his life, was nodding off from his bodies fatigue, dragged through rooms and corridors toward Isabelle's cell he couldn't keep his head straight.  
  
His head snapped up to look straight ahead when he felt a blunt collision against his chest  
  
"Stay awake weed, you have limited time before your ass is mine" The lieutenant sneered, slapping Piccolo's chest with the back of his hand to rouse the namek.  
  
Piccolo groggily brought his head forward, realising the toes of his shoes were dragging along the ground he raised them back onto their souls, trying to keep up with his the steps if his escorts.  
  
"You know, you wont have the advantage over me forever" Piccolo alleged, his lips almost unmoving as he spoke.  
  
The cocked his head back in a load chuckle.  
  
"I don't need forever namek, just give me a day, and I will bring you to your knees" he derided, looking over his shoulder at piccolo with a devilish grin.  
  
Piccolo couldn't keep a stare for very long, to weary and mentally waisted to put up a fight.  
  
Then he sensed it. she was here.  
  
Slowly his eyes opened fully, watching as the end of the hallways came closer and closer to them.  
  
".. PICCOLO! . ." A voice screamed through the hallway.  
  
" Isabelle!" Piccolo called back, his voice hoarse but firm.  
  
He tried to pull his arms free from the grasp of the two that held him, he could not see her, but he could sense and hear her, it was torture.  
  
"Well, at leats I wasn't lying about her screaming out your name, I guess she still keeps you close to her heart" the lieutenant sniggered, smirking dimly to himself before stopping at the end of the hallway.  
  
"Where, where is she!"? Piccolo gave a deadly grown at the soldier who led them to an empty hallway.  
  
"Right here" the soldier stated, pressing a dark green button that was imbedded in the wall beside him.  
  
They all watched as a part of the wall suddenly lifts like a vertical blind, behind it a plate glass window.  
  
The two guards walked forward, bringing Piccolo closer to the window.  
  
He couldn't offer any words as he stared into the room, all of it was light grey and concrete, he could see a door in one of the other walls, but it was also made of concrete, apart from this one window, it was literally a box.  
  
And bundled up weakly in the far corner she lay, her clothing loosely fitting, her hair unmade, matter, and her skin pail and sickly.  
  
"What have you done to her, damm you what have you done!" Piccolo cursed without removing his gaze from the woman who had hours earlier had lost their child.  
  
"PICCOLO!" Isabelle's voice called out, the back of her head pressed against the concrete wall. Piccolo couldn't understand, he was right there, yet she couldn't see or hear him when he called out to her.  
  
HE turned about to blast the lieutenant as to why.  
  
"The room is sound proof to her, she can not hear or see you, the glass is a mirror reflection on her side", the lieutenant explained, watching Isabelle with his sinister eyes,  
  
"Let me I there, now!" Piccolo demanded, he wanted to comfort her, more than anytime in his life, he wanted to be there.  
  
"You have had your moment Namek, what happens to her from now on doesn't concern you" he pledged to Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo in return bared his teeth, now preying, he had the strength to rip the lieutenants tongue out.  
  
"No words to offer to that namek, well, im glad." the lieutenant spoke, stepping away from the window.  
  
"Its time, say goodbye to your sweetheart, its be the last time you see her before AXE time" he told the namek face to face.  
  
The lieutenant stepped away from Piccolo casually, hearing as the vertical opening window began closing.  
  
"NO!" Piccolo cried out, his attempt to free his arms and holds the vertical panel open were fruitless.  
  
The light from inside Isabelle's cell faded as the panel closed shut.  
  
******************  
  
Vegetas head shot up from his sleep, he looked straight toward the glass door.  
  
"Kackarot, did you hear that?" Vegeta inquired, his eyes locked to the doorway  
  
"Yeah, I heard it Vegeta." Goku alleged after a moment, his voice even and emotionless.  
  
Goku stood in eth middle of his cell, he could feel as his energy slowly, hour by hour began returning to him, looking down at his palms he could see the colour returning to them.  
  
"He balled his fists, lowering them to his sides he closed his eyes, it would take time, but he wanted to be back to his full capacity before long.  
  
"Hmm, sounds like the namek is finally expression himself" Vegeta huffed, turning away from the glass doorway, in his hand was his fathers broach, he noticed earlier the broach looked as though it had broken into several pieces and glued back together again, with several small shards and fragments still missing.  
  
"(Thick sigh).Kackarot, if we get out of here before they put us to AX training, I want you to all find your way out of here without me" Vegeta pledges, his frown lined deep and unwithering.  
  
Gokus eyes opened looking up to the ventilation shaft that connected their cells.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he questioned, knitting eye eyebrows together.  
  
"I wont repeat it Kackarot, I have personal matters to settle, and I don't want any of you pitiful life forms getting in my way" Vegeta answered tightening his grip around the broach, showing no patients toward Goku.  
  
Goku looked away from the vent, back to his previous state of staring toward the doorway.  
  
"Im not leaving here without you Vegeta, I don't care what personal matters you have that you feel are more important, we have to stop Tempo at all costs" he gave such an unquestionable statement, that it Vegeta took a moment before answering.  
  
"YOU may not consider it important you heritage trashing idiot, my sayajin ancestors matter more to me than that puny pathetic planet that we were on!" Vegeta retaliated, rising to his feet; lifting the broach, he pressed it firmly to his forehead, his eyes clenching shut tightly.  
  
*I will avenge you father, I will avenge all of the sayajins.all of us* he promised, his mind set on what he must do.  
  
Goku was more than prepared to give Vegeta a list of reasons why he wont be left behind, but the tell tail sound of heavy boots a\approaching took over his attention, as it did Vegeta sin the next cell.  
  
They both waited and then watched as tall shadows appeared in front of their cells, their doors opening simultaneously  
  
Goku took a single step back as he watched the enormous and grisly clip walk in and towards him, barely fitting through the doorway, in his hands a chain.  
  
"Now, sayajin, its AX time for you" he sneered, stretching the chain between his hands threateningly.  
  
Vegeta next door stood his ground when slit stepped inside, smaller than clip but just as devilish.  
  
"Dear prince, we have a special program suited for you.," he said snickering, a chain also occupying his hands, ignorantly expecting that Vegeta would co-operate.  
  
However, that was not so.  
  
"I would happily oblige in entering this program if it meant I was able to rearrange that face of yours into something bearable!" he threatened the alien, snickered, his arms folded confidently across his chest.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
THANKYOU FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	30. Chapter 30

** Instruments in Tune: Invasion **   
  
******************************************************************************************   
  
Chapter 30   
  
We spoke too soon… 

  
  
  
  
Kami sat on his throne, his body had almost healed from the pain it had suffered when the surge of the grinding sensation returned, in sharp blows.   
  
"Popo. Help me!" Kami shouted, falling forward in his throne, his grinded his teeth from the severity of the pain, his arms and chest throbbed.   
  
Popo was nowhere in sight, Kami fell further forwards, his torso hanging off the arm of his throne, he panted, struggling to breath in air through what seemed like a paper thin windpipe. His knees hit the floor as his strength faded further, his right hand still gripped the thrones arm to keep his head off the floor.   
  
The pain cut thought him like a knife, slashing at his lungs and heart as his arms and legs weakened from a phantom blood loss. "Popo!" he managed to call out once more, his gripping fingers slipped from the smooth pointer armrest and Kami fall, slumping to the floor slowly, he laid still, his eyes gently closing from exhaustion and the soothing effect from the cold concrete floor.   
  


************************************* 

  
  
"AHHHHRRRR" Bongo yelped through clenched teeth, gripping his limply hanging right arm wit his bruised left hand; the black purple markings covered his knuckles and wrist.   
  
"Get up boy, I want to shed more of that purple juice" Slit hissed, his forked tongue pushed through his sealed lips, licking all the way around his blue chin and slipping back inside.   
  
Bongo looked up toward him, his teeth blaring as he nursed his shattered right arm, the elbow section of the bone shattered, the arm bent downward rather than the usual upright bent position.   
  
"Fuck you!" Bongo cursed, his voice cracking from pain, he needed to get away from slit to recuperate this arm.   
  
"No, sorry, I don't do nameks" he sneered, strolling toward Bongo with a pretensions smile across his face, his loosely hanging fingers slowly balling into fists.   
  
Bongo tried backing away, holding his injured arm as he pushed along the ground with his feet, then horror made a new name for itself when his back hit the wall, there was no where for him to go.   
  
*Shit* he said to himself, this was going to be painful…   
  
Slit stopped, his fist striking out toward Bongos head, the namek swerved his body left, slits fist narrowly missed the nameks cranium and smacked firmly into the wall, imbedding itself in the concrete.   
  
Bongo turned to slits fist that remained imbedded in the wall inches from his nose; he panted knowing well it could have been his head beneath it.   
  
"Be still you little slug" Slit cursed, growling angrily he pulled his fist free, taking several shards of concrete with it, he stood up tall before taking another heavy swing at Bongo who sat in eth same position.   
  
A little stunned, Bongo had seconds when he realised slits other fist was on a ramming coarse with Namekian brain.   
  
He swerved again, and again slits fist missed narrowly, bitting the concrete wall his knuckles coated in thick dust particles, much of the dust also falling down on Bongo, coating his dark murk green skin like snow.   
  
Several more fists drawled, Bongo swerving just in time each time as slits fist blacked out all the light around it from vision.   
  
Bongo was getting tired, without the use of his arm it was hard to balance on his legs as he swerved, on the last swerve he slipped from eth wall and landed heavily on his left shoulder.   
  
"Get away from me!" Bongo screamed up to Slit, his eyes wide and alert for another attack from the giant blue creature, because of the large muscle tone of this creature his swings were slower, and that was the only reason why he had avoided being hit until now.   
  
Glancing forward to avoid some falling dust Bongo opened his eye to the horrid sight at the foot of the opposite wall.   
  
Piccolo slumber with his back against the wall and hi head tilted forward, vivid live blood was dripping from his bottom lip onto his chest, running down onto his exposed stomach muscles, yet he was alive, Bongo could see him breathing and his eyes blinking occasionally.   
  
Slit reached down, grasping Bongo by the throat roughly with his thick long clawed fingers, pulling the namek up to him, facing Bongos head toward Piccolo.   
  
"You can't help your friend now, he is helpless and only has the strength to breath, just as the lieutenant ordered…" Slit explained into Bongo ear, his humid breath making his the nameks green flesh sweat.   
  
He tried to react but he did not have enough time, Slit swirled around several times with Bongo throat still in his grasp, on the fifth twirl, he rocketed the namek across the room and into the opposite wall. With a thundering crash of dust and concrete Bongo fell some 20 metres to the ground belly first.   
  
Winded he struggled to breath through his gaping mouth, Bongo felt a constant breath inhibiting pain in his chest, id didn't take him long to realise that all of his ribs were broken, and his lung was punctured, scrambling into a sitting position he struggles to breath in through his nose.   
  
Slit was about to approach again, until he heard the doors outside lock being lifted, he turned toward the door as it was pushed open.   
  
Slit stood up straight, saluting the lieutenant who entered accompanied by two other uniformed guards, he paced to the centre of the room and stopped, saluting Slit in return.   
  
"Done yet?" he inquired, his chin lifted high.   
  
Slit nodded "Yes, they have had their fill, though I wish I could have more of them to drain" he grumbled, his chest heaving gentle as he inhaled and exhaled.   
  
Bongo couldn't make out conversation between the lieutenant and slit, he was to preoccupied with trying to get the oxygen flowing back into his lungs, it was slowly becoming easier as his body regenerated the damage.   
  
"Training is over. For now" The lieutenant sneered.   
  
  
  


********************************** 

  
  
  
  
"AHHH FUCK!" Vegeta cursed, holding his torn and scraped arm with his hand, slashed thru and through by clits thick long claws, his body falling against the iron wall with a thud, foom there he surveyed Clip go head to head with Goku.   
  
AX training had begun.   
  
The Sayajin and creature went head to head, Goku most of the time flipping out of Clips path to avoid the deadly sharp claws and ki blasts, Goku throwing some of his own to defend himself against Clips, dodging most but not all.   
  
"C'mon Kackarot,_ give it to him!_" Vegeta cheered on, gripping the fist of his injured arm tightly, hatred flowing through his veins, he wanted to fight so much, but he wasn't strong enough at this point, his super sayajin power limited.   
  
"Go to the next level you _Fuck!_ Your waisting time!" Vegeta cursed, angered that Goku had not yet turned super sayajin.   
  
"_Shut up Vegeta!_" Goku yelled back, quickly dodging away from Clips adamant slashing, his deadly claws slicing open the ankle of Gokus gi bottoms.   
  
"Dont you tell _ME_ to shut up Kackarot!" Vegeta answered back in rage.   
  
"You are too slow fool" Clips said giddily, stepping his large frame from side to side in the tight room, his shoulders a foot from each wall, giving Goku very limited dodging space.   
  
*C'mon. C'mon tire out* Goku hoped to himself, his face in a frown he continued to try to tire Clip out. However, it just was not working, he had to go in the harder way.   
  
Goku attacked, sending several small yellow ki blasts toward Clips head, watching as clouds of dust drowned out the blue creatures facade, he ceased the blast when he was sure some damage had been done, horror filled his eyes along with a gasp as the dust ceased, Clip was unharmed.   
  
"Ah ah ah.. No no… not very nice" he hissed, twiddling his index claw in a 'no no' Fashion.   
  
"_Dammit_" Goku cursed, hovering near the ceiling, he was about to attack again when the door opened up suddenly, and the lieutenant stepped inside. the  
  
Vegeta looked up toward him, he did not recognise this man but the uniform was all too familiar, it was the guardian on the ice-jins world personal army, a pathetic excuse of an army to manufacture uniforms.   
  
"Your training is done for the day, Tempo will have an audience with you shortly Goku, however you" The lieutenant began, turning his eyes toward Vegeta.   
  
"You will stay in your cell, until the next AX training session." he finished off, turning and preparing to leave the cell.   
  
Vegeta stepped away from the wall, still holding his slashed shoulder in place, that's when Clip followed behind the lieutenant through the smaller sized door, closing it behind them they left the two sayajin alone in the room   
  
Vegeta growled, falling back against the wall in defeat, the palm of his white glove stained in blood, Goku dropped down to the floor gentle and paced over to Vegeta, his face emotionless.   
  
"Let me see that" Goku said. Reaching out to grasp Vegetas arm, the prince swiftly pulled away and stood back up straight.   
  
"I don't need your help or pity idiot, you could have finished him off, instead you played freaking hops scotch with the fucker" Vegeta cursed, more than ready to slap one to Goku, but refrained due to his injury.   
  
"Even if I did try Vegeta, how the hell do you think we would; have escaped from here, they would have captured and killed us easily, I cant and wont let that happened!" Goku shouted, stepping toward the prince.   
  
"If you wont do something about it then I will, I am not sitting here without a fight Kackarot, get that through your empty skull" with that Vegeta stood up and stomped toward the door, baring his teeth due to each movement of his left side caused pain to ignite in the injured left shoulder.   
  
Goku watched silently, as Vegeta stopped at the door it opened, and two guards entered to carry him back to his cell, Vegeta being who he is preferred to walk on his own without assistance.   
  
Soon after Goku was also taken back to his cell, as he was accompanied back by two uniformed guards holding weapons to his back Goku concentrated, it was his chance to locate the others now, his eyes shut he searched out all the small ki's around him.   
  
His eyes snapped open when he sensed Krillin and Gohan. They seemed 100 percent and their ki's were strong, they must be close by he though, but all the cells that they passed were occupied with strangers, he didn't sense any of the others on the way.   
  
He tilted his head back and sighed with relief, thankful that his only son and his oldest friend were still alive.   
  
  
  


***************************************** 

  
  
  
  
Cyndel had tried to get words from the girl in the next cell, but the girl did not even remember her name, she managed to however describe herself in appearance to the half namekian, Cyndel would them pass on this information to her mother.   
  
"She has black/brown hair, pail tan skin and I think she said her hairs was down to her waist, hehe she made me laugh when she said she needed a brush" Cyndel communicated through the crack in the wall to Poetry.   
  
Poetry had waited on the other side against the wall, trying to hear the conversation her daughter was having with their neighbour.   
  
"Did you tell her what happened to us?" Poetry asked her daughter, holding onto Cyndel's green hand tightly through the crack, licking her lips as she responded.   
  
The cells became so cold at night, and they still wore the clothing from their capture, aside from a torn blanket, they had had nothing to sleep in.   
  
They didn't know hoe long they had been here, they had been receiving food for about a week now, Poetry would always pass more of her share over to Cyndel, her daughter was still young and needed strength.   
  
"Yes I did, she said she is really sorry. And hope that the others are all right. She said shat she never saw her family again after they were taken aboard, mom its so sad." Cyndel said, shaking her head pitifully for the strange woman's situation.   
  
Poetry felt the same pain, and preyed the same wouldn't happened them, for the good of the many they had found themselves in damnation, but here hopes hadn't been drowned yet, Goku and his friends were strong, they had faced so much more before this.   
  
*You will find a way Goku, and you Vegeta, I know you will* she said in her mind, looking up toward the ceiling with hope, her hand grasping on tighter to Cyndel's through the crack.   
  
  
  


******************************************************************************************   
  
  
  
** THANKYOU FOR READING. **

  
  
  
  



End file.
